Life and Trials of a Former Assassin
by mrscreepyheather
Summary: Sanji tried to escape his family with Zeff's help to no avail. An arraignment was made where he could live with Zeff but still do jobs for his father. After years of living a double life Sanji was released from the agreement with the stipulation of laying low. He meets Zoro who shows him love and friendship then his past resurfaces and he must fight for what's most precious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be yet but it will be quite a few. It's a Modern AU. There will be violence and smut. There will be assassinations and crime along with time spent in prison and panic attacks. You've been warned. But that being said please enjoy.**

 **I wish I had One Piece genius but I don't own it only Oda Sensei.**

Prologue

Sanji heard the sound of feet pounding the pavement behind him over the sound of his own thumping heart and the sounds of his beloved friends walking quickly. He heard the unmistakable sound of guns over the whimpering of the small children. "Shit! Run!"

And it had all started out so well.

The Strawhat crew, named so by Luffy as he somehow became the team leader of their clandestine adventures, sat crouched behind the cargo truck they "borrowed". They had every intention of returning it once they were done. Tonight's goal was to rescue children that were being shipped overseas as part of the sex slave market.

The news had been reporting a string of missing children in the northeast higher than average. Each taken the same with no leads whatsoever for the police to go on. Robin had done some research, she could be very persuasive to any man who valued his jewels, and found out some o f the missing children were being held in a warehouse by the docks in New York's Shipping Port.

They saw six guards outside the warehouse all with AK-47s. Zoro had made the comment they were over compensating for something to need such excessive weaponry that made the younger men laugh. Usopp had the best eyes out of any of them and was using binoculars to try to see inside the building. "The windows are really dirty but I can make out what looks like kids of the far left side. I don't see anyone in the room with them but they could be against a wall. How many kids were supposed to be there Robin?"

"Twenty five." Robin replied.

Usopp returned to looking inside. "Seems about right. It's hard to tell they're all squished together."

Nine pairs of eyes turned to Nami. She had been the one to organize them to their best roles for their outings. She was good at seeing a person's strengths and weaknesses. It was what made her a hell of a card shark and someone you never wanted to bet against. "Jinbei, you keep the truck ready to go. Usopp, I want you at the back of the truck. If they come out guns blazing I want you to clear a path for us. Chopper stay in the back of the truck and be ready. We don't know what kind of condition these kids could be in. Robin, Brook and Zoro take out the guys in front and bar the doors." She pointed a finger at Zoro. "Quietly yeah." He grumbled but nodded.

"Now for us last four. We are going in the left side of the building. Straight to the kids. We'll get them out and all of us will head for the truck." Nami could see the determination and seriousness in Luffy's face. She knew she didn't need to remind him to be quiet in a time like this but she still had to throw it in. Sometimes his anger would over ride reason when he saw innocents hurt. "I would like to avoid getting shot at this time so we all still need to be quiet and not trigger any alarms."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Nami is so smart and beautiful when planning dangerous missions." Sanji said.

"Idiot." Zoro scoffed.

Sanji walked over to him hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "But I'm your idiot."

Zoro pulled him into a hug. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. The larger man nuzzled into soft blond hair. "Yeah you are." He whispered into his ear. "You always get crazy with the girls when you're nervous. Be careful Curly."

Sanji knew Zoro would gladly and with a maniacal glee take out all the men and rescue the kids on his own to keep the others safe. When Sanji told him what was going on with his biological family Zoro was upset that so much had been kept from him but had volunteered to help him. When they had to tell the others to keep them safe Zoro balked and fought against the others wanting to join in. Sanji hated to put Zoro and the others through this. "You too Marimo." They shared a chaste kiss and pulled away.

"Ok everyone come in." Luffy had his arms raised beckoning with his hands. The group let out token groans but went in for the group hug. Luffy stretched his arms as far as they could go and they all squished together. Luffy had unfailing faith in them that nothing would happen but insisted on the group hugs. He let out a laugh. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Jinbei jumped in the truck and kept the keys in the ignition. The large man rolled the window down so he could hear everything and kept his phone handy. Chopper and Usopp jumped in the back of the truck. Their angelic looking doctor pulling out his medical bag and making sure it was ready with their fearful sniper lining up his guns with shaking knees. He was a mystery to them all his knees could shake like a tree in a storm but his hands were as steady as a rock.

The other seven slunk off in the shadows to the left. The group split Zoro, Robin and Brook made their way to the front while Franky, Nami, Sanji and Luffy went to the left side of the building. They found a side door that was locked. Franky took out tools and picked the lock while they heard bodies dropping in the front.

The four stepped inside and saw a hallway with a room to their right and several further down the hall. Distant voices were drifting from the end of the hallway but no one could be seen. They crept to the first door and opened it a crack. Sanji peered in and saw the children huddled in the corner. The older ones, no more than twelve years old, were trying to comfort the younger ones. Against the wall was a tall man sitting in a fold out chair idly cleaning his nails with a switch blade.

Sanji relayed the information in a whisper. He then pushed the door open and soundlessly ran up to the man and kicked him in the jaw dropping him to the floor unconscious. The children flinched and turned in on themselves making their bundle tighter.

"Franky and me will guard the hallway. You two get the kids out." Luffy said standing in the door way. Nami nodded and Franky and Luffy went out blocking the way.

Nami crept up to the kids and sunk to her knees to try and be the least frightening as possible. "It's ok kids. We are here to get you home." They turned their fearful gaze up to her. She smiled and motioned for them to stand. "Yeah come on we have to go."

A few started to stand hesitantly. Nami backed up still motioning with her hands for the kids to follow. Gradually all of them stood. "We have to be real quiet ok. Sshh."

Some of the children looked worse for wear but moved behind her. Sanji counted as they walked out the door. _Shit just twenty four. We're missing one._ He looked around the room lifting blankets and realized they were late for one. It broke his heart seeing the small body. He wanted to take the kid with him but had to focus on the others first.

Nami led the children outside with Franky, Luffy and Sanji at their backs. "When we get them safe I want to come back and kick all their asses." Luffy was seething with rage but kept his voice so low the others barely heard him.

Outside Robin, Brook and Zoro stood against the side of the building; they had secured the front door and took out the guards. The children stopped once outside upon seeing them. "It's ok." Nami said. "They're with us."

Zoro crouched down. "Come on. Who wants a piggy back ride out of here" One of the older kids shuffled two of the youngest forward. They looked to be no more than six. Franky crouched down too and they each had a kid climb on their back.

"Is there anyone who can't run?" Robin asked. A few raised their hands. "It's ok we'll carry you." Her, Nami and Sanji each put two kids on their hips wrapping the arms tight around the kids. Luffy knelt down and a kid climbed on his back.

Brook held out his hand to the rest. "Until we have to we are going to walk alright kids." The kids nodded. "Hold hands in a line just like in kindergarten." They made two lines with the first child of each taking his hands.

They walked as quietly as they could, keeping to the shadows. The children's whimpers sounding loud in the dark. Sanji was close to the front and was getting a creeping feeling that someone had spotted them but he didn't want to scare them further. Then he heard it the sound of feet on pavement and guns. "Shit! Run!" No one paused to question they took off as fast as they could.

Zoro could hear their "borrowed" truck careening toward them. At least he hoped it was theirs. Things were pretty bad as they were he didn't want it to get worse. Brook was staying in the back by him ushering the kids to move as fast as possible. Zoro scooped up two that were falling behind. Now he had one kid in each arm held around their waist while the kid on his back held on for dear life. He was starting to feel a bit choked by that one but the kid was not going anywhere at least.

The truck skidded to a halt in front of them with Chopper and Jinbei screaming at them to get in. Usopp was dropping the ones behind them. Zoro saw Sanji stumble for a bit but kept going he hoped he wasn't hurt. As he was within feet of the truck the shooting stopped but Usopp kept the guns trained behind them. From the corner of his eye Zoro saw a guy running out of the shadows with a machete. He had no idea where that guy came from.

Zoro tried to run faster. He had to get the kids safe. He had to get the others safe. The man was close just as Zoro was going to yell for Usopp the shooting resumed. He spun to kick machete man, saw the blade coming down and put the kids in his arms on his shoulder. He could feel the blade cut into the flesh on his chest. He could feel the blood running down. He saw a flash of gold and black as Sanji jumped and kicked the guy's skull in.

"Chopper!" Sanji yelled. He pressed on Zoro's chest trying to keep the blood in his hands shaking in fear of losing him.

Chopper jumped down, panicked for a few seconds and went straight to helping. Sanji then took the kids putting them in the truck and Chopper pushed Zoro in. Before they even had the door closed Jinbei took off.

Sanji looked down as Zoro lay on the ground with Chopper working on him. "It's ok. It's not that deep." Chopper reassured him.

"Are the kids safe?" Zoro asked. Sanji nodded. "What about everyone else?" Sanji nodded again. Zoro began to relax but saw the blood coming from Sanji leg. "You got shot?"

"I'm fine Marimo. It went all the way through. Just relax." Zoro reached out his hand and Sanji held it and wondered just how they got here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sure after the prologue you probably thought I would jump just a little back but sorry forgive me** **J** **. Chapters 1-7 are back story and relationship building for Zoro and Sanji. After that things will start kicking up. But don't worry you won't have to wait long I plan on updating at least weekly if not faster than that. I have 9 chapters written but don't want to just post all at once in case life gets crazy and I can't get back to writing right away. I would love comments, critiques on my writing good and bad and of course kudos. Thanks to everyone who has read my work!**

 **A little note Wing Chun is what IP Man does.**

Chapter 1

 _4 YEARS EARLIER…_

Sanji had just turned nineteen. It had been a wonderful party at the Baratie but then he received a summons from his father. It was simply a card with the Vinsmoke crest. When he was nine Zeff had reluctantly saved him from the Vinsmoke mansion. He and Zeff grew closer and when his biological family came looking for him Zeff tried to hide him. They moved constantly trying to stay ahead of them but always failing. They even went completely off the grid, living in a small house in the woods but it didn't stop someone from showing up on the porch.

A truce was made when Sanji was requested he would do the family's bidding but always would return home to Zeff. He said no to a job once and they cut off part of Zeff's leg. He never said no again.

Sanji had been raised by the Vinsmokes to kill. He had been taught multiple languages, ways to blend into a crowd, multiple weapons, various fighting styles and the multitude of ways to dispatch a human. Zeff and later the employees of the Baratie taught him what love was, what family was, how to find his passion in life and to preserve what is precious to him.

It had been ten years and he was being called by the Vinsmokes less and less though each job more dangerous than the last. This last job he left the day after the party, found out the details and immediately set to the task.

Now he stood in front of his father in the library of the large mansion. His father sat like a king on a throne in front of the massive fireplace. He sat in a large high backed plush chair with a glass of wine eyeing his son.

Sanji only feared his father and brothers. It was a deep seated childhood fear. Death no longer scared him but they did. Yet he stood there back straight and head held high.

"You're a disappointment. Do you know that?" His father asked.

"So you tell me. I don't know why. I have always completed every task you gave me." Sanji replied.

His father shook his head. "It is your lack of understanding your faults that baffles me." He took a sip of wine. "I thought you would have died in the explosion."

Sanji nodded. He thought he would die in that explosion too. He had to blow up a rival's warehouse full of fake medication. It turned out the bomb he had been given had a shorter timer than he was told. He failed to check it before going in but he wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"I don't want you around anymore." His father explained. Sanji nodded. He knew this day would come. The day he wouldn't come home. He moved off the expensive rug and knelt on the tile he wanted to make the cleanup easier for the staff.. "What are you doing? You're still my son."

Sanji raised his head and stood. _Huh he won't kill me. So the man has some morals._ "So does that mean I'm done serving you and can return home?"

His father stood and placed his glass down. He stepped up in front of Sanji and slowly wrapped his hand around his son's neck squeezing slightly. "Yes. But I want to be clear. I don't even want to see you or hear about you again. You are going to live a quiet life. If you fail to do that then you will be brought back and broken."

Sanji nodded and left the room. On his way out his brothers gave him a farewell beating. The pain couldn't diminish his happiness.

 _2 YEARS LATER…._

Zoro walked down the road constantly having to grab Luffy by the shirt collar to get him back on track. Before they left Zoro had checked his GPS in the car. Their destination was only supposed to be a 15 minute walk but it turned out to be closer to 30 minutes. Between Luffy stopping to gape in all the storefronts and the streets of Chicago moving it took longer for him. He didn't really want to spend his Saturday corralling Luffy around food. He thought it was a good thing they had plans for later.

They stopped in front of the building. It was a soup kitchen. It was a court ordered community service they had to do. To Zoro the task was easy serving some meals was no problem. But he knew it would be complicated by Luffy. He planned ahead and took Luffy to an all you can eat buffet. He never saw so much fear in a manager's eyes after an hour of Luffy raids. Zoro also made sure to stuff Luffy's pockets with candy and jerky in the hopes that they could get through the next four hours. Zoro would have been insulted by his actions but not Luffy, he as with all things took life in stride with a laugh and a smile.

They went in the small building. It was simple with a large room with cafeteria style tables and behind that a long counter and behind that a kitchen. Zoro saw a man standing in the kitchen with two large pots boiling cutting up vegetables with an uncanny speed. He had chef whites with the sleeves rolled up and a pink apron on. The man appeared to be about as tall as him though far leaner but if his arms were anything to go by Zoro knew there was corded muscle under all those clothes. Luffy shot from Zoro's side waving and shouting his greetings. The man looked up and he took Zoro's breath away.

One ocean blue eye glanced at Luffy between a curtain of golden hair then turned to Zoro. That eye felt like it was penetrating Zoro's very being. The curled eyebrow was odd. Beyond that he thought the man was handsome, no he thought that's not quite the right word, the man was beautiful. His golden hair haloed around his head made him look like and angel but the sly smile and goatee made him look like a demon. Half fallen and half ascended that's why he was on Earth Zoro thought. He shifted uncomfortably with a warming in his groin. That smile promised pleasure and pain a mixture he wanted very much to try with him. Zoro smiled back and tried to communicate his thoughts on the matter.

Sanji had been working on soup for the masses he would be feeding later. He heard the door open but took no mind of it. His paranoia had dropped drastically since he last saw the Vinsmokes. He figured it was someone coming in early as the usual often did trying to trying to find a temperate place to sit. Upon hearing someone enthusiastically greet him he looked up. The teenager yelling was lanky and didn't look like he knew what standing still meant. He was dressed in a red shirt and cut off jean shorts with a straw hat and flip flops. Sanji thought it was nice outside but a bit cool for that and the hat he only saw people wear those working in gardens.

Sanji turned his head and saw this sexy hulk of a man standing there with his mouth hanging slightly open. The man didn't look like a mouth breather more like he was stunned. Sanji mentally preened under his gaze and threw on his best I know what you're thinking and there're things I'd like to do to you look. He continued to take in the man's presence. He had the body of a muscled golden skinned warrior and the look of someone who took life seriously. Just from looking Sanji thought there was much more to him than that. The guy had combat boots, black pants and a black shirt with kanji on it. He had strong masculine features with short green hair. Sanji thought it looked like moss and wondered if it was soft. The three earrings on the left ear clinked lightly when he moved. Sanji saw the man gather his wits and return his smile that made Sanji squirm in anticipation.

Zoro found his voice and introduced himself. "I'm Zoro and this is Luffy. We were told to come here for community service."

Sanji wiped his hands on his apron and came around into the dinning room. "Ah yes. The court ordered volunteers."

Zoro bristled. "Oi don't say it like that we would if we could. This one here is a bottomless pit so there is no way we could have come otherwise. I had to make sure he ate for an hour at the buffet and still bought a ton of snacks before coming here."

Sanji looked to Luffy who was still walking around the place looking every where. _That guy doesn't look like much of a threat to the food supply._ "I'm sure Mrs. Makino will be happy to have you here regardless of how you ended up here."

Luffy's head shot up. "Makino? Where is she?"

Sanji motioned to door at the back of the kitchen. "She's in her office." Luffy took off happily yelling her name. "Don't bother her!" The door shut and he heard Makino say Luffy's name. _Good she does know him._ "Too late I guess."

Zoro chucked. "It's Luffy's way. Once he sets his sights on something there is no stopping him."

"So… are you two always together? Like friends or…." Sanji wanted to know before he said anything else.

Zoro was thrilled with excitement. There was no denying it now the blond whose name he still didn't know was definitely interested. "No, he's more like a brother." He saw the other man smile with his answer. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sanji. I volunteer here when I can." He reached out and shook Zoro's hand. The touch felt electric.

Zoro felt the electricity too. He knew there was no way he was walking out of there without a promise of a date or at least the guy's number.

Makino returned with Luffy in tow and explained to him and Zoro what to do. Zoro assisted Sanji in finishing the soup which he was more than happy to do. Luffy was given the task of putting bowls and silverware on a stack by the beginning of the serving counter. Makino pulled the raised dough out and put it in the oven. As they worked people began to trickle in.

As the serving began Luffy took to the dinning hall easily befriending anyone there. He helped people to their seat if needed and took empty dishes to the sink. The other three served. When there was a lull in the people Sanji had to ask what brought then there. "What did you do to get community service?"

Zoro wasn't ashamed at what they did. He thought it was rather funny but he didn't want the blond to think less of him. "I don't want you getting the wrong idea but the charges were for assault. We were 'first offenders' so they just gave us this. It's not as bad as it sounds really." He couldn't help but see a small smile forming on Sanji's lips. "Okay, okay so we were at this wing place with some of our friends. We were there for the UFC match on pay-per-view." He saw the other man's eyes light up. They must have that in common. "Nami went up to the bathroom and as she was walking back some guys were aggressively hitting on her. She said no and kept trying to get by. Luffy saw this and he has had a thing for her for a while now. He went in protective mode and got up in the main guy's face. It turned into a mess and let's just say me and him ended up knocking a few guys out."

Sanji smiled this man was great. "You were defending a lady's honor nothing wrong in that. And really UFC? I love UFC and pretty much any martial arts too. I used to compete when I was younger but I've been busy lately." _And keeping my head low._

Zoro couldn't believe his luck. "I compete in Kendo and Wing Chun. I've practiced Kendo since I was a little kid and started the Wing Chun a few years ago. What do you do?"

"My old man taught me Savate. I used to do that and a form of Tae Kwon Do called Chung Do Kwan. Both focus on kicking and I'm a chef so I don't fight with my hands." Sanji really liked this guy so far. His two prior relationships were just physical because he was afraid of getting close to anyone. But it had been two years since the Vinsmokes contacted him maybe his father was keeping his word. He thought it might be time to try to at least to make friends.

They continued talking during the serving and later the cleaning up. Makino kept Luffy busy to avoid interrupting them. She was happy her chef volunteer was actually talking to someone and it was Zoro to boot. She knew enough about them to know they could be good for each other.

As Zoro dried and sat the last dish down he looked around and realized that was it. It was make or break time. "Maybe we could continue our talk over dinner sometime?"

Sanji panicked for a brief moment. Was he really ready to date someone? An actual get to know you deeper kind of date? Of course he would still hide a lot of his life but to let someone in to a part he could share? He took a breath and knew he could do this. He realized Zoro looked uncomfortable with his silence. "Yes I'd really like that."

Zoro was relieved. He was worried he had judged the situation wrong again. He had done that before. A budding bromance and budding romance could look similar at first. "Good. I'm free anytime after 7."

Sanji wanted something on his home turf for his first real date. "How about Tuesday? I get off work early. It's the Baratie on Michigan in the Mag Mile district how about you come there and I will cook for us?"

Zoro had heard about that place. It was one of those places that didn't have to advertise. It went by word of mouth alone. He also knew it cost a fortune and was supposed to have amazing food. But the handsome blond man was clearly happy about his suggestion and he didn't want to disappoint. "I can be there at 8."

Sanji was still nervous but hopeful. "Great it's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday I went to the casino with my friend I don't gamble she does but I saw a machine that said Celestial Celebrations. I thought it said Celestial Dragons for a second. I just had to share that. It would be cool to have a One Piece machine that would be the only time I would gamble.**

 **I was thinking of trying to post every Tuesday since Monday is new Shonen Jump and therefore new One Piece but since I'm off work tomorrow (hee hee I write at work) I won't be able to so here it is early. I hope people are liking it.**

Chapter 2

As the four were standing outside the building with Makino locking the door Luffy decided something needed to be done. He liked Sanji. He thought he would make an awesome friend and he saw how Zoro looked at him. Luffy didn't know if they made plans but he wanted to make sure they saw each other again and that Sanji would become one of their group.

"Hey Sanji." Luffy began. He saw both Sanji and Zoro look at him. "Me and Zoro are going to our friend Jinbei's house for a cook out. Everyone in our group will be there. You have to come. That way you can meet everybody and become friends all at once."

Sanji knew he must have looked concerned with the sudden invite if the look on Luffy's face was anything to go by. But all he saw in his eyes was innocent hopefulness. So maybe he could have friends emphasis on the multiple part. It wouldn't be that bad. He had already decided to try to have a stable normal life friends were part of that equation. "Sure. I'll have to go back home and get my car and meet you there. What do you want me to bring?"

The glint in Luffy's eyes should have made him worried. The almost maniacal laugh that followed should have given hint to what was about to happen. Luffy grabbed Sanji arm and started walking down the road. "Meat! We need lots of meat! But don't worry about your car Zoro will drive us!" He laughed and added in a devilish tone. "If he can find it and doesn't get lost."

 _Not in front of him!_ "Dammit Luffy I don't get lost!"

An hour and forty five minutes and one enthusiastic trip through the grocery store later Sanji stood with Zoro and Luffy in front of a house in the suburbs. It was made of brick as many of the houses were with a lush green lawn and tall trees in front. A row of flowers led to the doorway. Sanji had forgotten his nervousness in the chaos that was Luffy and the calm that was Zoro but now it returned. He never had friends. He had acquaintances and people he considered family but not someone that bordered the two. He kept reminding himself that it had been two years and no contact from the Vinsmokes. He could do this.

Luffy rang the doorbell. "Oi! Guys open up I can smell food!"

Sanji took in the sight before him as the door opened. It was a tall barrel chested man with a soul patch who opened the door. He smiled widely. "Hey guys you made it."

Luffy picked up the bags he was holding. "Yeah and we brought meat and a new friend." He pushed his way into the house with Zoro following. Sanji took one last look outside and followed them in.

Sanji took in the house. It felt open. His paranoid mind took in multiple exits. The french doors to the back were open as were the windows. A decent sized kitchen was on his left with a living room in front of him and a hallway to his right. The sounds of laughter and music of _Twenty One Pilots_ drifting from the back yard.

Luffy set his bags down in the kitchen and started to drag Sanji outside to introduce him. Luffy had decided he was going to be part of their family. Sanji looked back at Zoro who smiled apologetically at Luffy's enthusiasm. Sanji followed knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

"The big guy who let us in in Jinbei." Luffy pulled Sanji by the arm over to an incredibly tall skinny man with an afro and another tall but bulky man with blue hair and star tattoos on his arms who Sanji recognized. Both were singing along with the music and adding their own words. They looked up and Luffy introduced them. "Brook." Brook tipped his head in greeting. "Franky."

Franky stood up. "Super! Sanji's here. Hey Robin come look."

A raven haired beauty Sanji knew well as she had given him a new identity when he and Zeff decided to quit running and settle down rose from her chair and made her way over. Sanji was nervous that his past and this new future he was trying to make was going to crash head on. He fiddled with the lighter in his pocket. He stopped smoking for the most part but kept it around for stressful situations and this was one. His paranoia was back and he was too anxious to spout his usual nonsense. "Robin so nice to see you."

Robin saw the desperation is his eyes. She had been the same as him years ago. She had seen and done things that would make most of the people in the house afraid of her except him because he had done worse for his family. She had given up her fear and distrust in exchange for love and happiness but she knew he wasn't at that point yet. "Sanji how nice to see you." She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. I won't say a thing." She released him to see some of the tension gone. "I see you met Luffy."

Luffy looked at the two of them. "Aww. Robin if you know Sanji why was he never around? He's a chef you know."

Robin smiled at him. "Sanji's been busy and he's not always good with people but he's here now so try not to overload him."

Luffy's grin dropped since the first time Sanji had seen him and he nodded. "Are you okay to meet the rest?"

Sanji was much calmer now. Robin was smart she wouldn't say anything he knew that yet he had still worried. He didn't think Franky knew much of anything so he was safe there. And he realized that Luffy was concerned and just wanted him to be happy there. The paranoia edged away and was replaced by a growing assurance. "Yeah I'm good."

They had garnered the attention of the others who turned to them. "Awesome! These two are my brothers, Ace and Sabo." Luffy said.

Sanji turned to see two men taller than Luffy. Ace looked like they could be related with the same smile and mop of dark hair but Sabo looked different with blond hair and different facial features. Sanji thought maybe they were all adopted or step brothers. They exchanged greetings. Sanji was feeling far more relaxed. Thus far everyone was so welcoming.

"This is Chopper. Well his name is Tony Chopper but we just can him Chopper." Luffy explained with his trademark smile. Sanji saw an angelic looking young man the same height at Luffy with light brown hair and big expressive eyes. He thought that this guy as a kid must have been able to get away with anything with his looks. He could just imagine a smaller version with a pouting quivering lips and big pleading eyes and knew no one could say no to him. Chopper gave him a hug as his way of saying hello.

Next Luffy introduced Usopp. He had a nose that would make the ancient Romans jealous and long black curls tied back. Sanji thought he had a ridiculous sun hat on. "Hi Sanji. It's nice to meet ya."

Lastly Luffy introduced Nami. Sanji was amazed her ample bosom fit in her sun dress. He thought she was gorgeous and appeared sweet but he bet she had a conniving side. "Miss Nami and Miss Robin you are both a ray in the light of the fields of darkness that is man."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Where did you find this one at Luffy?"

Zoro had watched all the introductions from the doorway. He watched as the cook had gone from confident to insecure once they entered the house. Now he saw him acting like a fool and talking crazy to the girls. "What the hell? Idiot." He was going to talk to Sanji more and find out what all that was about but first he needed a drink.

Zoro was sitting on a lawn enjoying the sun, a cold beer and the sounds of his friends. He was trying to sort out Sanji. The guy seemed to have issues he thought. He had stuck his foot in his mouth a number of times and would draw back from the conversation immediately. Zoro had wondered about the flirting with the girls but as soon as Luffy let him Sanji was back at Zoro's side and followed him around except when the girls needed something then he jumped to get it. He was sitting next to Zoro now silently watching the others play horseshoes but kept looking at Zoro and grinning.

"So..." Zoro began waiting until Sanji turned in his seat to give him his attention. "It seems Luffy has decided you are one of us now. And everyone else agrees."

Sanji wasn't sure how things were going but he was having fun. He had hoped they liked him and to hear they had made him happy. He was used to his Baratie family. They were a bunch of loud foul mouthed bastards he wouldn't change for the world. None of them were great with expressing feelings and didn't seem to understand social niceties. So at times he had dropped back into speaking like he was back in the kitchen especially when they agreed to let him run the grill. "Really?"

"Yep." Zoro sat closer so their shoulders and thighs were brushing. "Do you want to know what kind of ragtag bunch of nuts you're with now?"

Sanji enjoyed the other's man warmth. He pressed closer to him. "Yes tell me."

Zoro liked that Sanji had moved closer. He could smell the charcoal from the grill on him but underneath that a scent of vanilla and spices. "Luffy is a delivery driver for a gift company. But he puts the Luffy spin on things and will start singing, hugging people or has this uncanny ability to say the most incredible thoughtful things. You would be amazed at the tips he gets. Jinbei is a manager of a little theater. They put on different plays or it can be rented for events. The last one he was in he was a samurai. Usopp is a tattoo artist. He has even won awards so if you need some ink he is the one to go too. Nami is a professional poker player. But she will go to some of the underground games and make me go with her and she will play the innocent and fleece them." He saw Sanji make a face of disagreement. "Whatever. Chopper is in med school. He is a sweet kid. He was home schooled by this crazy doctor that adopted him. Luffy practically kidnapped him to one of our parties the first time. Brook is a musician who plays all over the city. Sabo travels a lot as an advocate and Ace is a fire fighter. I teach at a dojo. And you know Franky and Robin so I'm really surprised I never met you before. I would have remembered."

Sanji smiled but wondered how to explain his relationship to Robin and Franky. "I met Robin through my old man she helped him with the adoption paperwork when he adopted me."

Zoro laughed which Sanji found odd. "Luffy sure knows how to pick 'em."

Sanji was offended. What right did that ass have? "What do you mean moss for brains?"

Zoro laughed harder. "I didn't mean it like that. All of us lost our parents young or just don't know them. Everyone was raised by someone else. I don't know how Luffy finds us misfits that work so well together."

The party had worn down and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Luffy had decided to go with his brothers. Sanji was kind of glad to have some alone time with Zoro. Sure they would have their date soon but it would still be nice to have the quiet time.

They had driven in a comfortable silence downtown until they were stuck in the usual traffic. The fifty plus story buildings rose around them. Off to the left was Lake Michigan where the breeze coming off the lake was cool. "Sorry about the traffic. That's why I take the train most of the time."

"I'm used to it." Zoro replied.

They eventually got to the Lake Shore Drive exit and made their way downtown. Zoro had opted for not using his GPS and Sanji directing him. It had gotten a little tense dealing with the madness that was downtown between the amount of cars and pedestrians Zoro had missed turns. They had made it to the back of the Baratie to an employee parking area. Each was a little frazzled with the other.

Zoro parked the car and look at the man seated next to him. He was a bit flushed from their arguing and his hair was mused from him running his hands through it in frustration. Zoro thought he looked sexy and would like to see what he looked like in the throes of passion. As soon as Sanji removed his seat belt Zoro reached out and pulled him into a kiss. It started out simple just lips pressing against lips but Sanji sat up and straddled Zoro never breaking the contact. They tilted their heads opened their mouths and let their tongues glide against each other.

Zoro couldn't get enough of the kiss. If he thought their touch was electric before this kiss was like fire hitting all his nerve endings and lighting the need in his groin. He wrapped his arms around the other man crushing him into him. Sanji wrapped his arms around his neck and started grinding down on him. Zoro knew he had to stop this before it got out of control. He wanted to be with him but not before he got to know him more. He broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. "I'm really looking forward to our date."

Sanji was breathless. It felt like all the blood had run south and he fought to clear his head. He wanted nothing more than to take the tanned beast upstairs and have his way with him but knew that wasn't ideal for starting a relationship that was more than physical. He took a deep breath. "Right." He gave Zoro a chaste kiss and got out of the car on the driver's side. "I'll see you Tuesday."

Sanji smiled as Zoro drove away. He would just go with Zoro's flow regarding the physical. He had some planning to do before Tuesday. He was going to make this the best date and cook Zoro the best food in his fucking life. He was going to woo the shit out of this man.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say thank you very much for reading! I hope you like it. A HUGE thanks to everyone who gave me favorite or follow and comments! I love comments they make me happy and critiques it helps me grow as a writer. And of course I love kudos! Thanks!**

Chapter 3

Sanji spent the limited free time he had during the weekend to binge watch romance movies. He knew most of that wouldn't work with Zoro but he enjoyed the rom coms and they were funny and teaching him what not to do. He loved romance of all kinds. He didn't always understand everything and felt stupid thinking about doing some of that himself but if Zoro wanted some of that he would do it. The fear of actually having a relationship was pushed to the back of his mind in favor of excitement.

On Monday he poured through his personal cookbook. It was filled with Zeff and his recipes. Many were ones they had worked on together others were ones they had worked on separately either for the Baratie's menu or just for experimentation. He had typed all the recipes before and saved it to the cloud but nothing replaced the actual feel of the paper. Looking at the crossed out lines and notes on the side always made him smile. It brought back memories of arguing, stomping of his little kid feet and the happiness of success.

Based off muscle mass and Sanji's observations of what Zoro ate at the cook out he guessed the man stuck to protein. There was also cake and other sweets that day but Zoro never ate it. Sanji was making the guess that Zoro either didn't like sweets or just stayed away from it. He had decided that he would make different sample dishes so Zoro wasn't limited to one thing. He also made certain that the table in the back with the most privacy would be reserved for him.

Tuesday morning Sanji made the dishes he would make for dinner. It was a mix of traditional dishes from multiple countries. Braised pork and Char Siu from China. Sauerbraten from Germany. Bistecca Fiorentina from Italy. Coq Au Riesling from France. Sliced Kobe Beef with Hibachi slaw from Japan.

Zeff had made comments since Sanji came in that Saturday all flushed after the heated kiss. Zeff initially thought it was just another romp but quickly learned this one was different. Zeff was never good with telling his Eggplant how he really felt and words of wisdom were foreign as well but he tried to guide Sanji with his snide remarks. He knew the kid well enough to know how to push his buttons.

He saw his son had made a run through of the dishes for his dinner later on that night. Sanji was clearly struggling to find the perfection he sought. Zeff walked over his graceless gait from the prosthesis sounding his arrival. Sanji didn't bother looking up knowing who it was.

"It's perfect so I don't want to hear any shitty remarks." Sanji said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Zeff knew his Eggplant was stressed by the strong smell of cigarette smoke lingering on him and the set of his shoulders. He sampled each dish taking his time to dissect each flavor. He had to admit the kid was surpassing him. He nodded his approval and saw Sanji sigh in relief. "You're gonna be good for nothing all day aren't you?" Zeff asked.

Zeff could hear the sounds of Sanji's lighter opening and closing in one pocket a clear sign of frustration or stress. He saw the rigidity of his entire body and the look of contained anger on his face. The kid was going to be stubborn like usual. "You stink like an ashtray!" He kicked the kid in the ass for good measure. "Get upstairs and don't come down until it's time to cook your dinner! And you better be smelling better I don't want your stink infecting my kitchen!"

Sanji stalked off up the stairs mumbling about shitty old men but secretly happy his dad gave his approval to his food and gave him the day off. He still had to find the best look for tonight.

Zoro had relaxed the rest of the weekend. He was looking forward to his date tonight. He even thought of texting Sanji when he watched an old UFC fight between Anderson "Spider" Silva and Chael Sonnen. He could never get over how Silva looked like a boxing nun with his crazy long reach. He always thought it would be fun to fight a professional UFC fighter with no holds barred. His competitions were always fun but highly regulated. He had started fighting in underground bouts a few years ago but his opponents were always a mixed bag with some that made him work for the win and others he barely broke a sweat over.

Nami and Luffy had always gone with him to those illegal matches. Luffy started fighting too. Both their fights always drew a large crowd and Nami worked her way in to taking over the betting counter for their fights. She had negotiated them a higher cut too but kept the extra plus some for herself. The others had come to watch when they were free. He always liked showing off in front of his friends. He wondered if Sanji would like to go.

Zoro was getting a little concerned with himself. He had barely met the man yet everything he did he wondered if Sanji would like it. He thought of places he could take them for future dates. At nights when he lay in bed alone he would remember their kiss and the feel of the lithe body in his arms grinding down on him. He would invariably find himself aroused and have to take care of himself fantasizing about having the blond with the sexy long legs in bed with him. Afterwards he would think of how nice it would be to have Sanji next to him as he fell asleep and wake up to him in the morning.

He was worried that he had already spent so much time thinking about what could be that if the date went south he would be hurt. Zoro would still have to see Sanji again as Luffy wouldn't let him get away.

Zoro didn't want to think about the negatives. He would just go and see how things panned out.

Tuesday Zoro woke up thinking that he should have put some thought into what to wear. He had called Robin before either of them had to go to work and asked her what he should wear since she was the only one that knew Sanji before. He was met with momentary silence but he knew what that meant. She was enjoying this moment of weakness. He was after all a man who rarely asked for help.

Robin had agreed to help on their lunch break. He was set to work in the basement of the museum they both worked at that day. When he saw here walk in with clothes from his apartment filing her arms and Nami beside her he knew he made a bad mistake. He realized he just should have sucked it up and done it himself. He knew they would enjoy bossing him around far too much.

The two girls had been grinning wickedly at him for the past thirty minutes as they worked out what he should wear. They had been manhandling him as he kept reminding them. He would come out in a new outfit and they would pull, poke, and scrutinize before sending him off with a new one. Finally they settled on black dress pants with a grey dress shirt that matched his eyes. Zoro was thankful to them but glad to be rid of them when they left. Nami had one last comment on the way out. "Call me later. I want _all_ the details." Robin smiled next to her.

Sanji spent the day finding the best suit to wear. He briefly thought it might be a bit much but went with one anyway. He pulled out his favorite jacket and pants. The pants showed off all the right areas and the jacket was tailored perfectly to show off his lean torso. He debated on the shirt and tie for some time but settle on a periwinkle blue shirt and dark blue tie.

He spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the apartment in case he invited Zoro upstairs. He knew Zeff would be busy for most of the night but either way he wouldn't bother him.

As the time neared Sanji ran downstairs not bothering to see what the others were doing as he knew they would be making mistakes and set to his prep work. He set what he could to slowly cook and ran back upstairs. He showered and shaved then dressed. He kept his jacket off and put his chef coat on over his shirt and tie. Sanji went back in the kitchen noticing those that had been around the longest were nervous for him.

He thought it was nice but didn't pause in his work. Sanji had told Kaya the lovely hostess to sit Zoro in the place he reserved and told Conis, a waitress to keep an eye out for a chiseled god with green hair. Unfortunately for him word spread the past few days about his first date and he was teased mercilessly. Unfortunately for Zoro it also meant he would have the eye of every staff member watching him. Sanji began to rethink his choice of where to have their date but also knew he would be far too on edge if it were any place else. He really hated the Vinsmokes sometimes.

As soon as work ended Zoro went home. He lived in an apartment upstairs from Usopp's tattoo studio. Instead of going to the side and up the stairs where he would have to fight with the lock he went through the shop waving at a confused Usopp.

At the top of the stairs it opened to a common living space then four doors. Chopper's was closed meaning he didn't want to be disturbed but Luffy's was open. When Luffy hear him he bounded out giggling. "What's up Lu?"

"You're going on your date tonight right?" Luffy asked with a big grin on his face knowing the answer.

"Yeah but I don't have time to talk I gotta get ready." Zoro said lifting the garment bag draped over his arm.

Luffy put a hand on his shoulder his face becoming serious. "Good. Sanji seems sad. I think you'll make him happy." Then he was back to smiling and running down the stairs calling over his shoulder. "Bring me leftovers!"

Zoro wasn't quite sure what Luffy meant but he had a way of being eerily observant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 20** **th** **Anniversary to One Piece! Here is hoping to many more years of adventures. And a lifetime of happiness and success for its creator Oda Sensei.**

Chapter 4

Zoro hated downtown Chicago. It was always chaos. It wasn't so bad it you took a train and walked but he drove. As he gripped the steering wheel he tried every relaxing technique he knew but was failing. He was ready to chuck his GPS out the window as it kept arguing with him but he knew it would hit one of the hundreds of people walking on the street.

He kept checking his phone watching the time tick closer to when he said he would be there. He briefly thought of just parking and walking the rest of the way thinking he would get there faster but the enormous parking rates kept him from doing so. Zoro kept reminding himself all this was worth the aggravation even if the vein in his forehead was raised and his eyebrow twitched dangerously.

Zoro managed to find the Baratie and decided to park in the back since technically he wasn't a customer. He got out of his car and started to walk to the front. He saw a man leaning up against the back door messing with his phone. The guy looked up and gave him a look trying to convey he wasn't supposed to park back there but also not trying to scare away a customer. "Employee only parking sorry sir." Zoro heard the guy say.

Zoro stepped into the light. "I'm here to meet Sanji."

The man broke out into a wide grin as soon as he saw him in the light. "I'll tell him you're here. Just go around to the front Kaya will seat you." The man opened the door and before it even closed yelled out. "Oi Sanji you're green haired god is here!"

Zoro had never heard such colorful language before the door shut. He had to give Sanji his credit. The man could make a sailor blush.

He walked to the front and went in. The place was just as fancy as he thought it would be. The lighting was dimmed with huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The carpet was the plushest he had ever felt. Every step felt like he was walking on memory foam. The restaurant was decorated in shades or blues and blacks. Zoro liked the tranquility of the place. Yet as he took in his surroundings he noticed he was the center of attention. The staff he could see had stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. Most had face splitting grins. He had a feeling it had everything to do with what the guy in back said.

Zoro approached the hostess and the girl was grinning like a lunatic. Zoro was beginning to feel like this was an open asylum with the looks he was getting. He considered these people worked too much and needed to get out more. He followed the loon and sat down at a back table. He really was hoping Sanji would show up soon.

Sanji had spent the few minutes trying to get the chefs to stop spying on Zoro though the door window. Zeff allowed it and didn't intervene. He was enjoying the teasing his Eggplant got. Once everyone got a look Sanji took off his chef's coat and put his blazer on. He straightened his clothes and fixed his hair all the while mumbling about nosey bastards.

He stepped out of the kitchen and saw Zoro sitting there looking more handsome than before. The man looked on edge and as Sanji looked around he saw why but the tenseness just made his muscles that must more pronounced. A slight scowl was on his face but Sanji just thought it made him look more like a warrior than he first thought. Sanji slid up next to him. "Hey don't think so hard."

Zoro looked up to him and smiled. "I'm just thinking why are all the staff not medicated and allowed to have sharp objects."

Sanji just laughed and put his hand on Zoro's shoulder. He leaned down enjoying the clean smell of the other man and whispered, "Now where would be the fun in that."

Zoro loved the feel of the blond man's breath ghosting over his ear and down his neck. He got to catch the scent of vanilla and spices as Sanji bent down. He thought the man looked sexy with his form fitting suit. He also couldn't help his mind from drifting to what he would look like without it. He didn't stop the pleased sound from escaping. "Mmmm. True."

Sanji felt his anxiety lessen and now felt energized. He sat across from Zoro and relaxed back in the plush seat. "Don't worry about them. They'll find something else interesting soon. How have you been?"

"Good." Zoro pulled on his tie. "I let the girls dress me today and I still feel underdressed."

"I think you're the most handsome man here." Sanji said noticing a slight blush and awkward smile.

Zoro wasn't used to the attention and tried to deflect with humor. "I'm glad you noticed." Despite his cocky words Sanji knew otherwise. "How have you been?"

A bundle of nerves but better now Sanji thought _._ "Good. I hope you're prepared to eat the best meal ever."

"I hope you deliver on that." Zoro replied.

Sanji walked off to the kitchen with his confidence renewed. As he went he waved and complimented all the lovely ladies. Inside the kitchen he saw Conis and she immediately pulled him over asking for his help. Who was he to deny her request? In his distraction he failed to see Zeff, Carne and Patty walk out to the dinning room.

Zoro saw three men walking towards him neither had a smiling face. The one in front looked like he should do mustache competitions and would win. The man had a large chef hat on. Without a word or prompting the man sat down at Zoro's table the other two took up positions behind him. Zoro glared at all three but they seemed unfazed. "Can I help you?"

"I'm the shitty brat's dad. What do you want with my Eggplant?" Zeff asked.

Zoro was a bit lost in the question. "Eggplant?"

This was not a good start as far as Zeff was concerned. He thought he made himself clear. "My son, Sanji."

Eggplant. Zoro would have to remember that one for later. He had never met someone so overprotective. Not even when he was dating in high school. "I like him. We already hung out but this is our first date. It's early for you to be asking that." And none of your business he added in the privacy of his own head.

Carne snorted. "This is Sanji first date ever."

Zeff glared up at Carne who took a step back. "He's my kid I can ask whatever whenever I want."

Zoro and Zeff stared each other down. Zeff knew he was on limited time before Conis could no longer distract the brat then he would be back and pitch a fit if he saw him. He was waiting for the kid in front of him to back down but saw no change. "What's with the green hair?"

Zoro decided it would be easier to just answer then maybe the old man would leave him alone. "All I know is its natural. I was told it's some sort of genetic thing. But there's nothing wrong with me."

Zeff nodded. "Do you work?"

"Yes."

"Full time?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever cheated on someone?"

"No."

"Would you ever hit my kid in anger?"

"No."

Zeff stood. "Okay. You better eat everything he puts in front of you otherwise he gets twitchy. If you're still around in a few months we'll have this talk again. He's been through a lot of crap if you put him through more just know I only hire ex-cons and we all know how to take apart a carcass in a few minutes. And the Eggplant better not hear a word of this." With that the three left back to the kitchen.

Zoro was left stunned. Sanji's dad was rather intimidating. Zoro had faced some crazy bastards in the ring but this guy took the cake. He had just been threatened with not just death but dismemberment. He also learned a few interesting things from that conversation namely this was Sanji's first date but he knew Sanji was twenty one so maybe a late bloomer. But did that also mean he was a virgin but based off their kiss in the car Zoro had to guess not. He also learned Sanji had been through some bad things, bad enough for his dad to threaten him. Then he remembered the old man wasn't even Sanji's real dad. Zoro really wanted to talk to Sanji more now.

As Sanji came back with a platter full of food he kissed ladies hands and flirted away. Zoro was put off by that yet again. It was one thing with Nami and Robin but he saw him do it twice in the restaurant already. He was beginning to get angry the old man threatened him but let his son run around hitting on all the women while on a date. Zoro had put up with a lot of insanity so far just so he could spend time and get to know the hot interesting blond but if Sanji was going to keep doing that he was out. But his curiosity kept him there long enough to find out why he flirted so shamelessly.

Sanji set the plates down on the table with a flourish. He had made a few beef dishes, a few pork and chicken. He sat down placing an empty plate and silverware in front of himself and Zoro. His smile faded as he saw the pensive look on Zoro's face. He felt rejected already. He had spent so much time trying to find the perfect food to cook and had put his all into making it. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Zoro sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "No that's not it. The food looks great. I know you know we're on a date so why do you flirt with every woman here?"

Sanji slumped in his chair. He had messed up and he thought he was doing good. He felt somewhat better though knowing it was Zoro that felt rejected and not that he was rejecting him. That in turn made him feel guilty. "I screwed up didn't I?"

Zoro saw the sad look. He was beginning to see what the old man meant and began to understand the mood swings. Zoro smiled to put Sanji at ease. "I'll give you another chance just explain why you do it."

Sanji tentatively sat up relieved. He never thought why he flirted so much. He thought all women were beautiful and sweet. Part of him also knew that they could be mean and manipulative but he always second guessed himself about that. When he would see the negatives he would think he had read the situation wrong or done something wrong. He never really meant anything by the flirting he just wanted to make the ladies feel cherished. He didn't see woman in a romantic way. Sanji also realized that his overabundance of praises would keep them at arms length and they wouldn't want to get close to him. The same could be said for the way he could treat men like they were annoyances.

Sanji saw Zoro looking at him patiently waiting for an answer. This was a moment when he could give a half truth or the full truth. "Can we eat while I explain?"

With all the delicious smells wafting up Zoro was getting even hungrier than he was before. "Sure." He piled a bit of everything on his plate and started to eat. Everything he ate was an experience. The meat was juicy and tender. The vegetables were seasoned perfectly though he wasn't sure what half of the spices were. No wonder this place is so damn popular and expensive he thought _._ He looked up at Sanji and grinned pure contentment in his features.

Sanji was truly happy with Zoro's reaction. Sure he wasn't looking forward to explaining himself but in this moment he knew he succeeded in one of his goals. He now had to give an answer to keep Zoro interested. "Okay… so I'm sorry but I've been this way since I was little. I hate to admit this on a first date but my two past relationships were purely physical. Um they didn't even know where I lived or worked I would go to their place so my flirting never came up before as an issue."

Zoro nodded. It confirmed some of what he thought. He had a feeling with Sanji being a relationship newb they would have quite a few bumps in the beginning but it could be awesome once they got their footing. "I get that but why do you flirt so much?"

Sanji took a few more bites to buy himself some time. "When I was with my real parents I only knew my mother as sick. Every memory I have of here she was either in bed or struggling just to get around. I never once remember my father telling her he loved her or that she was beautiful or anything like that. It was always that she was weak and only the weak get sick. I have an older sister who my father treated the same. Nothing she did mattered she had to work harder than my brothers just to be noticed. There were hardly any other women around and those that were there were not treated good. We had little outside influences but I found some romance novels hidden in the library and I read those and thought that was the way it should be with big declarations of love."

Zoro had a sinking feeling that Sanji lost a lot of people in his life. "I'm sorry about your mom."

Sanji nodded in appreciation. "It's ok. I guess I got the two ideologies mixed that women were weak but at the same time so much better than man and meant to be cherised. I guess I just did the complete opposite of what I saw at home. When I started living with Zeff he let me keep doing that plus again there were hardly any woman around to correct me. The customers love it and leave big tips." He shrugged. " Just so you know I never look at a woman in a romantic way I only see their beauty and kindness."

Zoro thought about Robin and Nami. He knew they were pretty but kind was not always a word associated with them. "I've known Robin and Nami for a long time. Nami can be a witch and is like a loan shark if you borrow from her. Robin doesn't always say much but she can smile at you while crushing your nuts. Trust me on both of those accounts."

Sanji laughed at that. "I know. Sometimes I think I imagine the bad but I know it's true. Either way you shouldn't talk bad about those two angels. Well enough of me being a morose bastard. Since it bothers you I'll stop flirting but I will still be a gentleman to them. I take my word seriously so I mean it."

Zoro acknowledged that. He was more than willing to make a go of it. He smiled bringing Sanji to smile back at him. He wanted to help Sanji to be the confident man he first met all the time and get him to smile more because damn he looked crazy hot like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope everyone likes it. Thanks again for reading my story! I really appreciate that. And kudos and comments are awesome! They make my day!** **J**

 **If you get a change to visit the Field in Chicago** **it is cool.** **Miyamoto Musashi is a real samurai well known for creating a two sword style of fighting.**

Chapter 5

The dinner was going great. It had a bumpy start but after that the conversation flowed. They kept to light topics such as martial arts and other things they liked trying to flesh the other out. Zoro had asked about what they were eating and Sanji explained with relish. As the meal was finished Sanji invited Zoro upstairs to keep the night going.

As they walked up the stairs Zoro took in his surroundings. It was mostly opened planned. A large living room was sectioned off by plush couches and an entertainment set. A dinning table was between that and the larger than average kitchen. On the other side were three doors to what he could only assume were bedrooms and a bathroom.

Sanji gave him a brief tour and he was close on his guess. One was a guest bedroom then Sanji's room and Zeff's. Each had its own bathroom. Sanji explained they had bought an old theater gutted it then rebuilt it as the restaurant with their upstairs living quarters.

Sanji felt nervous having someone in his home. He had faith Zoro was who he said he was but his paranoia resurfaced the further they went in. He took a few deep breaths. "I'll get some glasses for us. There is a chiller and liquor cabinet over there pick out what you want." Sanji stepped away and took a tumbler for Zoro and a wine glass for himself.

Zoro walked to where he pointed and looked through the cabinet. It was higher end liquor none of the cheap stuff. In the chiller was mostly wine but noticed a large bottle of Patrón Anejo and another one he didn't recognize. He pulled it out and laughed at the name. "Kinky really?"

Sanji smiled. "Don't knock it til you try it. And it's really good vodka." Sanji walked over to him. "So what's your poison?"

Zoro really wanted the Patrón Anejo but given what he knew the price to be went with the cheapest he could find Bacardi. He poured a glass in the tumbler provided and they sat on the couch facing each other. He could easily drink more but didn't want to be rude.

Sanji felt calmer. He really hated the Vinsmokes right now for making something as simple as a first date so much more nerve racking. He decided it was time to get to do the classic first date questions though they had kind of skipped that. "Well you know what I do and where I live what about you?"

Zoro had a hard time believing his luck with his job. He had worked hard for it and deserved it but he still couldn't get over his latest promotion. "I work at the Field Museum. I set up the displays with the weaponry and take care of them. I also put on displays sometimes showing how they work. In a few months they'll be doing a special exhibit on knights and I get to dress as a knight and show off. It'll be fun you should check it out. I like it best when they let me bring my katanas and I can do my katas. There's also a jade room that's beautiful. They had a jewel room next to it with a huge diamond which Nami drools over but I prefer the beauty of the jade." He knew he was babbling but he loved that place it was filled with the history of many cultures and people. He had been able to take care of weapons from the past of great warriors such as Alexander the Great, Hannibal and his favorite Miyamoto Musashi a revered Samurai.

Sanji smiled as he listened he could see the passion Zoro had for it just like he had for the Baratie. "How did you start working there?"

"I moved here when I was young and went there on a field trip. I loved it so I would go there every chance I got. When I was older I met Robin there. She's been working there for the last ten years doing preservations and translating text. I guess you know that since you know her. Well I met her and we talked. I ended up graduating from high school early. I wanted to work in my dad's dojo but he wanted me to 'expand my horizons'. Robin got me my first official job doing ticket sales. After she saw me explaining to a large group about some of the exhibits so she had me doing tours too and I got to go down to the basement and see the entire collection. I was amazed and wanted to touch everything. Robin encouraged me to get my bachelors so I could. I finished not long ago and now get to work with the weapons." Zoro downed the rest of his drink as he finished.

Sanji stood up and poured him another bringing the bottle over to the coffee table. "I'm glad you found something you really enjoy." He wanted clarification on something though. "Mmm dad you said right? I uh thought all of you were like me."

Zoro saw the insecurity back. "Yep. I never knew my parents. I was put in an orphanage then adopted by Koshiro who ran a dojo down the street. Him and his daughter became my family. Until I met Luffy and the others."

"How did you meet Luffy?" Sanji asked.

Zoro smiled at the thought of his friend who was carefree until you pissed him off. "I moved from Japan and the school here put me two years ahead. I was the odd ball but Luffy came across me and pestered me to be his friend. I said no at first but it's pretty much impossible not to be his friend once he's decided that's what he wants. Then we slowly picked up the rest. Now me, him, Chopper and Usopp live in apartments above Usopp's tattoo shop."

Sanji sipped his wine he was relaxing more and more. The nervousness of a first date was gone. The distrust and paranoia were slipping away almost to nothing. He didn't want the night to end. "It sounds like you have a really nice life."

Zoro nodded a fond smile on his lips. "Yeah I do." He looked Sanji right in the eyes. "It seems to be even better now that I met you." He was pleased to see a light blush and an attempt to hide a smile behind a wine glass. "What about you?"

Sanji's smile faltered. "You know I have a sister but I haven't seen her in a while" though not that long he thought "you know my mom's dead and I'm adopted. My real father sucks haven't seen him in a while too" wish it were even longer he added to himself. "Zeff my old man brought me from France. We moved around a lot but settled here" it's was the best place to fly out for jobs his mind supplied. "We opened the Baratie and everyone here is my family. I'm a bit of a sad sack until recently I've been a workaholic and didn't have much free time but I stopped that."

Zoro knew he glossed over a lot. Maybe he would find out about the other man's past or maybe not either way he really liked him and was learning more and more about him. "It seems like you life is good too."

Sanji scooted closer and intertwined his hand with Zoro's. "Yeah it seems to be better for me since meeting you too." He leaned in and him and Zoro kissed. It was slow and sweet. They broke apart and Zoro leaned back against the arm rest and pulled Sanji against him so they were cuddled up but could still see and talk to each other.

Sanji enjoyed the moment briefly but then that broken part of him wanted to run or kick Zoro out anything to stop getting closer. He took a deep breath hoping that his panic didn't show through. Zoro must have felt him tense because he started rubbing his back. It both soothed him and scared him more. There were only two people who ever hugged him before, who ever tried to comfort him and one was dead and the other downstairs. His mother had tried to hug her children but was always stopped by his father. Zeff in all his emotionally stunted ways had hugged him as a kid and every time before and after a job with a rough pat on the back.

"I'm glad I met you." Zoro said. This time instead of tensing he felt the other man relax.

Sanji relaxed at hearing that. He knew Zoro was picking up on his issues but was staying put. He was still fighting with his demons that said getting close to someone was dangerous. The first guy he was with didn't even know his real name and the second only knew his first name but he lied about his last name. Those were only about pleasure and he kept his wits about him in case of an attack. He had broken through all his fears with Zoro and shown this man far more of himself than most people had even known. "I'm glad I met you too."

They continued talking not realizing how late it had gotten. Zeff had made his way in and smiled seeing his son curled up in the arms of the green haired kid. He knew this is what Sanji needed. The Eggplant had always been temperamental partly because he was always on edge waiting for the next job and calm was something he rarely saw but he saw it now. He didn't disturb them and went to his room hoping that this would be start of his son finally getting the normalcy he deserved.

The couple cuddled and talked through the night. At times they just enjoyed the silence and comfort of the other. Intermittently they shared kisses and caresses but kept things from getting heated. Sanji was at peace all the dark thoughts were as far from his mind as possible. He was truly happy. Zoro was thrilled with the progress they had made already. He was glad things had turned out so well and had a feeling they would be together for a long time.

Just as they were getting sleepy Zoro's alarm on his phone rang out. He always set it early so he could work out before showering and work. 4am he knew it so well. Zoro shut the alarm off not wanting to leave. "Sorry I have to go."

Sanji looked at his phone. "Crap. I'm sorry I kept you up so late."

Zoro smiled and grabbed Sanji's chin. "It's ok. I'll lose sleep for you." The man in his lap blushed lightly. Zoro thought it was cute.

Sanji walked the other man down the stairs and to the back door of the kitchen. They shared deep passionate kisses with tongues sliding and dancing together. Hands had roamed under shirts as their bodies were pressed together. Zoro broke away with a muttered "fuck". "I wish I could stay but I have to go. I want to see you again. I'll text you later ok?"

Sanji didn't want him to leave either. "Yeah. If I don't respond right away I'm working." They kissed again. "Have a good day."

"You too." Zoro said and he was out the door into the early morning darkness.

Sanji ran up the stairs. He was ecstatic. The night had gone better than he had hoped. He mentally patted himself on the back for a first date gone right. And he thought sure it had only been one date but he felt confident in saying Zoro was now officially his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for reading my story! I really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who left favs or follows that makes me happy. And of course thanks to those who left comments that really makes my day.**

 **Buckingham Fountain really is the fountain from the opening of** ** _Married With Children_** **. It's pretty especially at night.**

Chapter 6

Zoro drug himself into work. He had gone home and crashed for a few hours on his bed. When he woke up he showered and went to work. He was exhausted but the lack of sleep was worth it. He knew he couldn't keep doing a schedule like that but it was great just that once.

He went into the basement to complete his work from the day before. The museum had gotten Viking battle axes and wanted to put them on display. He worked on cleaning them trying not to nod off. He missed Robin drifting up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder startling him. He turned around and saw her amused smiling face.

"Based off your look I would say you didn't get much sleep." Robin said.

Zoro laughed. "No I didn't but we just talked.

Robin sat down on a stool next to his work bench. "Nami will be so disappointed."

Zoro snorted. "She can just watch gay porn online like everybody else."

Robin just gave him the look. The one he knew meant many things but was never good to have directed at you. "She's invested in all our romantic lives."

He sat the axe he was working on down. "If she would just admit she likes Luffy she would have her own and could stay out of ours."

"Easier said than done." She smiled. "I received a text from Sanji he asked if he could stop by and bring lunch. I told him yes." Robin was pleased to see the fond smile on her friend's face.

Sanji had walked into the large building that was the Field Museum. He talked to the security guard and said he had a delivery from The Baratie for Robin Nico. He was hesitant to see Zoro at work. He wasn't sure if they knew about his sexual preference and didn't want to risk his job. Once he saw Robin he could ask to see Zoro. He was surprised when Robin told the guard to send him down to the basement and she would meet him there.

He smiled in satisfaction as he walked by the people in line and saw them lean to catch the smells wafting from the containers. He took the elevator reluctantly. He didn't like them as his paranoid brain like to remind there was only one way out. He had to keep reminding himself no one was after him anymore. He wasn't being sent on an assassination jobs and he didn't have to look over his shoulder for the Vinsmokes. He took a deep breath and let it out as the elevator landed on its floor. He genuinely smiled when he saw Robin and Zoro waiting for him.

The three sat down at a table in a mini break room. It was at the end of a long aisle and consisted of a small fridge, microwave, with a table and four chairs. It was still early so the food was put in the fridge for later. Robin excused herself with the excuse of having to get back to work. She however decided to watch her friends from afar. She always enjoyed watching people. When she was younger it was necessary but now it was more of a past time.

She found it interesting that when she was there Sanji kept his distance from Zoro but once she left he scooted closer. She knew Zoro had his work cut out for him with Sanji but hoped he stuck with it. She had a feeling he would with the look on his face. When they started kissing she quietly took her leave.

Wednesday night they could only talk on the phone as Zoro had to stay late for a staff meeting. Sanji kept working as they talked with his headset on. Zoro enjoyed talking to the cook in his element. There was no fear or hesitation in his words only complete confidence. After they hung up Zoro really hoped Sanji would trust him one day enough to share what had scarred him.

Thursday night Zoro and Sanji walked to Buckingham Fountain that at night was lit up with different colored lights. The fountain was part of a park that had walkways that led from gardens with large metal statues to the fountain to a walkway that ran along Lake Michigan. Luffy and Usopp loved pointing out to Zoro that the fountain was the _Married With Children_ fountain. Zoro just thought it was nice. It was Sanji idea to come. He had packed sandwiches for them to eat for dinner and suggested the walk. They sat in the nearby benches and watched the fountain and the lights.

After, Zoro couldn't remember who started it but competitiveness arose and they raced back and forth along the walkway by Lake Michigan. Their laughter could be heard echoing through the park. Zoro walked Sanji back to the Baratie and really wanted to go upstairs with him but wanted to make their first time together special where they could take their time and really enjoy it. He hesitated asking but decided to go with it. "I know it's a bit soon but do you want to want to spend the night Saturday?"

Sanji froze at that question. Sex he was okay with but spending the night edged into dangerous territory. He was already getting attached to Zoro. The fear of getting close to someone spiked at the thought of emotionally charged intimacy as opposed to two people merely seeking their own pleasure and release. He had to answer Zoro he knew but his tongue felt like it was weighed down.

Zoro felt a bit disappointed but if Sanji wasn't ready he was fine with that. He rubbed his hands up and down Sanji's tense biceps. "It's okay. You don't have to come over."

Sanji melted as his words. He had really found someone caring. "No I want to."

"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready." Zoro said.

Sanji smiled and slithered his hands up Zoro's chest to his neck. He pulled him forward and gave him a crushing kiss trying to convey his desire for the other man. It worked as Zoro immediately responded. Tongues danced as hands roamed. Sanji broke the contact and leaned his forehead against Zoro's. "I really want to."

That night and the next day Sanji had his own personal freak out. Sex with no strings was easy for him. Lying about everything including his own name was easy. Part of him wanted to have a real relationship with Zoro but part was afraid the Vinsmokes would pop up again and he would be responsible for yet another person's life. Zeff knew from the beginning who he was. Most of those at the Baratie knew at least a portion of what he had done and none of them had a problem defending themselves.

He thought about Zoro yes the man was muscular and said he did martial arts but if he was threatened would he be able to keep himself safe? Would he even want that life? Or was Sanji just over thinking things and his father would keep his word and he would never see them again?

He had already gone on multiple dates with the man something he had never done before. Zoro knew more about him than most people which both scared him and made him happy. He knew he was progressing in trying to have a normal life but the fear of his family kept holding him back. Whatever they did he knew he would have to be careful. The Vinsmokes already knew the easiest way to get to him would be Zeff he didn't want to give them another target.

The afternoon of the fateful night together he was making a list of things to watch out for. Nothing was to be posted on social media that was a given. He would have to make sure his new friends never took a picture of him. As he was thinking Zeff kicked him in the back of the leg. He glared at him in response. "Get out of your head and enjoy life. Don't let those shitty bastards hold you back. It's been two years." Zeff sighed his poor son. "You're safe we all are."

Friday night him and Zoro went to the movies and watched _Guardians of the Galaxy 2_. They cuddled in the dark and all he could think was he could relax because yeah they were safe.

Sanji called Robin before going over to Zoro's apartment. Her voice was always soothing and her wisdom always spot on. After the third ring he tensed worrying she wouldn't answer but she did and he relaxed. "Good afternoon my beautiful dove."

'Good afternoon Sanji.' She replied.

"So…so…so" He mentally thanked her for being patient. "Okay… so I'm sorry for bothering you but you know the truth of my past. You know what I've done just like I know what you've done. So…so…so ugh how do you do it with Franky?"

She laughed. 'I get the feeling you don't mean the logistics.'

He spluttered. "No no that's not what I mean."

'Calm down.' He could hear her smiling through the phone. 'I met Franky when I was working with Crocodile. I wanted nothing to do with the man but he insisted. I had already lost so much I couldn't get close to anyone. Franky stayed by my side even though I offered him nothing in return. Once Crocodile was locked up I finally put aside my goals of revenge and was able to focus on life and not death. Franky was life, he has never shied away from showing his emotions or living every day just as he wants. Trust me it took a long time for me to be open with him and I wanted to run numerous times but I fought the urge. Now my life is filled with love and happiness.'

Sanji sighed his problem was still out there. "I know I just met Zoro and a large part of me is loving being around him and wants the relationship but the other part was like how it was with you telling me to run. To push him away and not get close."

'I wasn't sure if I should tell you this but I've been keeping watch of the Vinsmokes for you and Zeff. They no longer seem interested in you at all." Robin explained.

Sanji heart raced at the news. "Really?"

Robin replied. 'Yes. Now just trust Zoro. He's a good man. He doesn't express himself well with words but through actions. He can be honest to a fault and loyal beyond measure. I always thought the two of you would be good together.'

"The Goddess Robin is always so smart." He heard her giggle. "You're right though" His mind began to calm from her soothing words but a new concern rose up. "Um Robin I forgot about something."

'And what would that be?' She asked patiently.

"I have scars from gunshots and knife wounds all over. My ribs have been broken so many times that on one side they didn't heal right and stick out." Well, Sanji thought, he wouldn't have to worry about getting close to Zoro one look and he would be done with him.

'Are you worried about his reaction or your explanation?' Robin asked.

"Both." He lit a cigarette kept in his pocket. He had been good as the last one was before his and Zoro's first date.

'He's a bit scarred himself. He's been fighting with real swords since he was young and has been fighting in the undergrounds just like you though do not say anything about that. When he's ready to tell you about that he will.' Robin said.

"So he can take care of himself. That's good to know. But either way he will ask." Sanji sighed.

'What did you tell your last lovers?' She asked.

"To not fucking ask questions if they wanted to keep having sex. Pardon my course language I should never had said that to such a sweet angel but something like that won't work with him." He said.

'Then a half truth. We're both experts in half truths.' She said.

"Thanks Robin. Your wisdom is only eclipse by your beauty. Franky is a lucky man. Bye." He said with renewed vigor. His fears were calmed for the most part. The best thing she said is the Vinsmokes were not interested in him. The rest he could deal with. He didn't want to lie but he couldn't tell the truth either.

'Goodbye Sanji.' Robin hung up leaving Sanji feeling much better about the night than before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sanji got off the L train with his backpack slung over one shoulder and walked the block to Usopp's shop Merry Ink. Zoro told him the side stairs were hard to find so it was best to go through the shop. It was in a long line of historic buildings all made from cut stone at the end. The first floor was the tattoo parlor with tall, wide windows showing the entirety of the shop.

There was a waiting area with chairs by the front. In the back were ten work areas each with a floor length mirror, countertops and rolling carts and reclining chair in each one. Sanji tried to go in without checking out his surroundings first but anxiety crept up. He walked around and found the stairs hidden in an alcove. In the back was a balcony and a ladder leading to the street level. There were plenty of windows on the second floor. There looked like four different styles. A few had forest green curtains, others were yellow with black designs hand painted, a few others were white with ice cream cone curtains, and the last was pirate themed. He thought only adults lived there but had to question that based off the curtains. He however did feel more relaxed seeing all the exits.

Sanji walked back around the front. He opened the door which rang a bell. Usopp popped his head up from where he was bent over a young woman with pink pigtails and gothic clothing. Sanji could see she was getting a beautiful sugar skull tattoo on her arm. "Hey Sanji."

"Hi Usopp." He said.

"Zoro said you'd be coming by. Just walk down that hallway and the stairs are on the right. His name is on the door." Usopp snickered. "We had to. He kept going in the wrong one."

Sanji laughed. "Yeah he fights with the GPS and anyone else trying to give him directions. I don't get it." He waved as he headed down the hall. "Thanks. See ya."

"See ya too." Usopp went back to his work.

Sanji continued down the hall and up the stairs as the buzzing from the tattoo gun diminished. His anxiety was still high and he hoped it would get better but thought it might get worse once he was in Zoro's apartment. Tonight would be different then his prior pleasured relaxation seeking experiences there was bound to be an emotional connection and he feared rejection once Zoro saw how beat up he was.

After sucking it up and mentally slapping himself for being so self conscious he knocked on Zoro's door. Almost immediately Sanji was met with a stunning sight he bit his lip in anticipation and tried to hide his blush. Zoro was barefoot wearing loose black pants that hung low on his hips and a white towel around his neck. All either could eek out was a "Hey."

Zoro moved back from the door and Sanji walked inside. He took note of Zoro's modest apartment. The living dinning room combo was roomy with a plush couch, TV and three katana on display. He had a small four person round dinning table by the windows. Once inside both stood there awkwardly with Sanji fidgeting with the straps to his backpack. "I was going to make spaghetti for us for dinner if that's okay with you." Zoro said. "Just uh let me put a shirt on first."

As Zoro dressed then went to cook. Sanji drifted around his place. He peeked into Zoro's room knowing they would be there later. He had a shelf filled with trophies, a dresser and bed. He noted Zoro was a man of simple taste. He saw another room smaller than the bedroom next to it. Inside were weights and work out mats. Sanji wanted to test Zoro's fighting ability after dinner.

Dinner was done and they began to talk and ease back into familiarity. The tenseness of the upcoming night together easing. They began kissing and touching each other and getting closer to the point one was almost on top of the other. "Before things get intense do you care about being top or bottom? I don't really care I just want us to feel like equals. But…" Zoro began stroking Sanji's thigh. "I would like to be inside you."

Sanji made a half groan half moan then stood and made his way to the little gym. "I'll make you a deal. We spar. Best two out of three rounds. A round ends when one of us is pinned. If I loose you top. If you loose I bottom. Deal?"

Zoro stalked after him his fantasy coming true. "Deal."

After two rounds it was even. Both had been holding back to not hurt the other but Zoro could feel the power in each kick. He knew he would have bruises but he was having fun. He was never able to do this with his past partners. He thanked every god he didn't believe in he met Sanji.

Sanji was overjoyed. Zoro was keeping up with him giving as good as he got. Zoro came at him again and he swung his leg out to kick missed as Zoro dodged then dropped down with a leg sweep. Zoro stumbled but kept coming at him with a left right left then uppercut. He felt his knuckles brush flesh. Sanji dropped to his hands and spun kicking Zoro down. He stood then crouched over Zoro. "I won. Come on big guy show me what you got." He walked off with snake like grace with Zoro trailing after.

Once in the bedroom Zoro attacked pinning him to the wall and kissing him with uninhibited lust. Sanji snaked a leg up to wrap around Zoro's hip. Zoro picked him up and flopped him down on the bed flinging his shirt off then resting between Sanji's legs. They continued kissing Sanji's hands caressing Zoro's hot skin. Zoro sat up on his knees as he pulled Sanji's shirt off. He was surprised at what he saw Sanji was his age yet he had what could only be gunshot wounds, slash marks and puncture wounds littering his upper arms and torso. Sanji tensed worried about rejection but Zoro smiled then began to kiss each scar knowing exactly what caused them. His hands, tongue and mouth worshiped the pale skin underneath him. He was pleased with the sounds of moans and sharp breaths as he hit sensitive nipples.

Sanji was freaked out when Zoro first saw the scars that littered his body but once Zoro showed him it didn't matter and he wasn't going to question it Sanji was able to relax somewhat though he was still slightly on edge.

Zoro caressed, kissed and licked the exposed torso and arms. He could feel Sanji tense and not in a pleasurable way when he went over a deep scar. He thought Sanji must be self conscious. He sat up clasped Sanji's hands kissed each palm then each individual finger. Zoro took those soft long fingered hands and placed them against his own flesh rubbing them over his scars.

Sanji wasn't quite sure what Zoro was getting at but he guessed and he was thankful the man was so considerate of his comfort. He relaxed and let his hands explore the beautifully tan skin. Zoro smiled and resumed his adoration of the pale skin underneath him. He looked into Sanji's ocean blue eyes, exposed by his hair falling back, he still saw insecurity behind the lust and intended to fix that.

Zoro slid down undoing Sanji's pants and pulling them and his boxers off in one go. He took in the feast offered to him as he shimmied out of his own pants and boxers. He maintained eye contact as he slid between Sanji's parted legs.

Zoro picked up Sanji's leg marveling at the packed muscle as he began to kiss from ankle to thigh. He watched as Sanji threw his head back and he could see the blonde's enjoyment.

Sanji had had to close his eyes the eye contact was unnerving him. He was loving the feel of Zoro's hands and mouth on him. Each touch sent waves of pleasure through him. He had never experienced anything so intense before.

Zoro went down resting his weight on his elbows and kissed Sanji deeply. When he broke the kiss he told the man underneath him to "open your eyes I want to see them." Sanji reluctantly complied.

Zoro sank down Sanji's body until he was right over his weeping erection nestled in blond curls. He wrapped a calloused hand around the base then licked up the underside flicking the tip with his tongue before taking it all in his mouth.

Sanji groaned at the wet heat and talented tongue. He watched as the head of green bobbed up and down. It was a wonderful sight. He let out a long moan orgasm coiled within him. He pulled Zoro up by the hair and gave him a sloppy open mouthed kiss then pushed the sexy muscled beast back.

Sanji began to kiss and lick over the heated skin. He licked a trail down Zoro's abs to his hard cock. He made a brief note that the green hair was natural. Without warning he took the erection in his mouth sucking hard and deep throating before he began to bob his head sucking and licking up and down. Zoro moaned hands fisting in the sheets. Sanji loved the feel of the man twitching and writhing beneath him.

Zoro was close so he did as Sanji did pulling the blond up by the hair flipping them over. They shared a deep kiss as he pulled out a condom and lube from the bedside drawer setting them on the bed. Zoro settled between Sanji's parted legs as he uncapped the lube coating the fingers of one hand. The other hand he ran over Sanji's abs.

Sanji couldn't take the eye contact anymore so he rolled over lifting his ass slightly up. Zoro could feel the tenseness return. He sunk down on his elbows chest pressed against the blonde's back. He put his mouth by the other's ear. "Do you trust me?"

Sanji didn't like having his back exposed like that but realized he did trust him enough to do so. "Yes I do."

Zoro kissed the blond locks and took a deep breath. "I don't know what's happened to you. I don't know who hurt you but I won't. Stop fighting me." He ran his tongue along Sanji's spine feeling a pleased shudder. "If this way makes you more comfortable then ok but I want to see your face when you cum. Let me make you feel good. I want to have your body singing with pleasure. Your legs quaking like jello. And I want you to be blissfully sated."

Sanji moaned arching into Zoro's front feeling the heated hard cock rubbing his ass cheeks. "Better live up to your words."

Taking that as his cue Zoro slid back on his knees. He took two lubed fingers teasing the blonde's entrance before pushing in going knuckle deep. Sanji moaned enjoying the feeling of being filled.

Zoro pulled his fingers out then pushed back in. In and out he pushed in crooking his fingers delving deep. He kissed along Sanji's back as he went. He added a third finger and continued stretching the tight hole.

"I want you in me." Sanji said breathlessly.

As Zoro quickly put the condom on then slicked up his hard cock Sanji lifted his hips and spread his legs bracing himself on his elbows. Zoro groaned as he pushed into the hot welcoming tightness. "You feel amazing."

Sanji pushed back then lowered his hips fucking himself on Zoro's dick. "What about now?"

"Fuck." Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips then began to trust in. As Zoro pushed in Sanji pushed back their moans and pants filling the air. Zoro reached out interlacing their fingers together. After a few minutes of moving in tandem Sanji suggested they roll over. Zoro sat up "Are you sure?"

Sanji rolled over on his back pulling his legs to his chest. "Yes."

Zoro pushed back inside as those strong legs wrapped around him. They resumed moving together their fingers interlacing again.

Sanji wasn't bothered by the intensity of Zoro's burning gaze anymore. He felt like the other man could see into his soul and was accepting of him. Sanji pulled Zoro down for a searing kiss.

Sanji flipped them over continuing to impale himself on Zoro's cock. He was close so he took his own dick in hand and began to jerk. Zoro moved his hand out of the way and replaced it with his own stroking the heated flesh.

Sanji arched back at an impossible angle as he came over Zoro's hand cum spilling onto their chest. Zoro followed after a few more thrust. Sanji collapsed on Zoro. Both panted as they enjoyed the euphoric feeling. Once their heartbeats and breathing slowed Sanji sat up letting Zoro slip from him then collapsed next to the man.

"So did I deliver?" Zoro asked.

Sanji laughed. "Yeah but I helped.

After Zoro cleaned them both up the larger man laid down on his side then pulled Sanji against him. Sanji relaxed in the hold feeling sated, happy and safe. He was at the edge of sleep when he heard something that shot fear through him. It was whispered in a barely audible contented sigh the breath ticking the back of his neck. "I could really fall for you."

Then he heard deep breaths then quiet snores. He knew he wanted this but at the same time it was too much. Zoro felt suffocating and he slipped from his arms and went to the bathroom to try to calm down. Once there Sanji turned the light on and tried to breath but he had to leave. His mind felt cloudy and his vision was tunneling.

He tried to put his clothes on with shaking hands. He didn't feel like he could catch his breath though he could hear and feel his rapid breathing. He got his underwear on and tried to put his shirt on but that felt too tight. He realized the bathroom walls were getting closer though he knew it couldn't happen. Everything felt like too much. Everything felt suffocating.

Sanji tried to open the door but his hands were shaking to hard and his palms were sweaty. He didn't know what was going on. He flopped down on the floor trying to calm down. Through muffled hearing he heard the door open and saw through limited vision Zoro standing in the doorway.

"Sanji." Zoro sat next to him and pulled him close. "Baby what's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern. Seeing Sanji sitting on the floor shaking covered in sweat terrified him. He didn't know if he had some medical condition he didn't know about. Or what it could be to put him in such a state.

Sanji pulled at his shirt. "Everything's too suffocating." He tried to fight through his flight response and talk to Zoro the man deserved that much. "I heard what you said. You can't start falling for me." All the years of abuse from his father and brothers came back. The taunting words and painful hits. He knew now this was why he freaked out at the thought of someone loving him. "I'm too weak! I'm too stupid! I'm worthless! Nobody wants me!"

Holy Hell Zoro thought Zeff was right Sanji really did go through some bad shit first the scars now this. He pulled the other man in his lap then held him. "I don't know who told you that. You're not weak I've seen and felt that I have bruises to prove that. You're smart and caring and wonderful. I want you! I want everything you can give me. I can make you happy. Don't give up on us when we just started."

Sanji tucked his legs up so all he could feel was Zoro. He couldn't stop the panic gnawing away at first but after a few more minutes he felt calmer and more himself. "Fuck don't let go."

"I won't." Zoro said.

"Good. I won't either."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and for all the love you have given to my story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

CHAPTER 8

"I'm home." Zoro called as he came in the door. He knew Sanji would be home as it was his day off. After they had started dating a year and a half ago Zeff had forced Sanji to have a set schedule. It wouldn't always stop him from coming in to work during the day but at least it gave them more time at night.

They had been living together for two months now. Things had been rocky in the beginning of their relationship and beyond frustrating once they lived together but they made it work. They had to get through a couple more of Sanji's panic attacks early on and Zoro's insecurity because the man he loved still hadn't said he loved him. He had come to terms that it might not happen for a while.

Zoro drifted through the apartment they shared looking for his boyfriend. The industrial looking kitchen with black cabinets and stainless steel appliances appeared to have gained something new. He had told Sanji they really didn't need a juicer they could just buy juice the chef's response had merely been a scoff and a shake of the head. Zoro knew it was a lost cause when it came to kitchen equipment.

He went into the living room with a sectional couch he fought for. It was a small fight but he still felt victorious over it. The couch was a bit on the pricey side but it was plush and perfect for naps and could seat ten people. Nami had appointed herself to go with them on that shopping trip and got the couch half off plus a discounted coffee table thrown in the deal not to mention a free shoe cabinet for herself. On one wall was a 42 inch TV. Below that was a cabinet with their movies, music and games with the corresponding systems. One wall was filled with windows with the curtains pulled to the side to let the natural light in. As with a lot of buildings in Chicago this one had once been a factory. Robin told them it was used for making clothes but had been renovated in the 1960s. The floors were now a deep brown wood and walls painted white.

He checked in the formal dinning room and noted no cook and nothing new just the large table that could seat 12 with an odd hanging lamp over the table. They saw it at Ikea and Zoro pointed out it looked like the Death Star but after messing with it found it could be opened to give more light. He passed their second room that had been turned into a gym. Poked his head into their bedroom but saw it empty. He looked at the last door and saw flickering light under the door. He found who he was looking for.

Zoro opened the door and found a sexy sight greeting him. There had been a few selling points to the apartment the kitchen, walk in closet and the Jacuzzi style bathtub. Right now all Zoro could focus on was he was thankful they had a bathtub if he could see this sight often. Sanji was soaking in hot water topped with bubbles and lit candles around the room giving it a soft glow. He slid one leg out tauntingly then crooked his finger in invitation. Zoro didn't need telling twice. He disrobed quickly and got in settling himself between the other's man legs relaxing his back against the other man's chest off to the side enough to see his face.

Without a word Sanji kissed him. It was filled with fire and passion. Sanji's hands caressed his chest and over his neck as they kissed. Zoro felt consumed with the pleasure every touch made.

"I've been waiting for you to get home. I've been thinking about that sexy ass of yours." Sanji whispered in Zoro's ear.

Zoro groaned. He was turned on already but damn if that didn't go straight to his cock. He loved how Sanji could fuel his desire with just a look or a few words. "Yeah and what do you want to do with my ass?" Zoro rubbed his ass against Sanji's erection.

Sanji's hands kept caressing Zoro's chest as he moaned at the friction. "Mmmm. I want to bend you over then run my tongue over your tight quivering hole. When I've had enough of making you twitch I'm going to lube up and slide my hard cock deep inside you then pound into you until you cum screaming my name."

"Fuck." Zoro blushed. Sanji really had a way with words and had no shame when it came to dirty talk. "You better deliver on that." Zoro sat up on his knees gripping the sides of the tub.

Sanji smirked as he draped himself over Zoro's back. "Can do." He slid back running his hands and tongue down Zoro's tan skin. He bit an ass cheek and heard a satisfying gasp. He already had the other man like putty in his hands.

Sanji ran his hands over the rounded mounds of flesh then spread Zoro's ass cheeks. He ran his tongue up and down the crack then used the tip of his tongue to tease the puckered flesh.

Zoro tensed his hands on the edge of the tub as his hips bucked. He kept moaning with each flick of the tongue. He could feel the pleasure tingling throughout his body. He moaned as he felt two long fingers push inside. He rocked his hips back and forth as Sanji's fingers pushed in and out. When a third finger entered he couldn't wait to have Sanji inside him.

Sanji used one hand to stretch Zoro while the other slicked his hard cock up with lube. As he pulled his fingers out he pushed inside the tight heat. Both men moaned in pleasure.

After a short time to adjust Zoro pushed back. Sanji drew back then snapped his hips forward and began pounding in a punishing pace. Their moans and the sounds of slapping wet flesh filled the room. The waves of the bath water splashed up their thighs and sides. The swaying water caressed Zoro's cock.

"Fuck I'm close." Zoro said.

"Me too." Sanji said breathlessly. He took Zoro's cock in his hand and began to jerk in time with his thrust. Zoro came with an orgasmic cry of Sanji's name. Sanji followed after another trust with a string of curses and slumped against Zoro who had rested over the edge of the tub.

When they had regained their breathing Sanji pulled out and sat back in the water. Zoro sat back and rested against the opposite side facing the other man. He sighed in satisfaction. "I love you Curly." He saw Sanji give him that same loving smile and nod that he knew meant 'I love you too.'

Reiju watched the happy scene from her computer. She had bugged the Baratie years ago to keep tabs on her wayward brother. She didn't always understand him when they were little growing up together. He was always the odd one never fitting in. He was weaker than the other three boys, weaker than her too. He was kind where they were cruel. He wanted to give life instead of take life. He was like their mother in some ways. Reiju always thought he was their mother's favorite, the child she always wanted. It caused jealousy in her. She was the only girl she thought she should be her mother's favorite but no she realized she wasn't.

When her father locked Sanji up in the dog cage in the basement after their mother's death she laughed. When she knew he was never coming out she felt a little of herself die. Seeing Sanji try to maintain the generosity and caring part of him despite his circumstances had almost forced her hand to free him herself. But one night during a rainstorm their home had been broken into. She ran to the basement to protect her defenseless brother. Standing with a horrified look on his face was a gruff looking man with an impressive braided moustache.

Feigning nonchalance she walked up to him with the key to the lock of the dog cage swinging from its keychain around her small finger. She knew it was a gamble but she thought she recognized the man. He was a small time criminal stealing from wealthy people but also known for feeding the needy. "No one else is going to save him, will you?" Reiju asked.

Sanji looked from his sister to the stranger. "Will one of you let me out? Reiju just tell father I broke out, or that this man freed me or that he killed me. I don't care you won't ever see me again."

Zeff looked at the two little kids in front of him. This was supposed to be a challenge but worth the payout. There was supposed to be millions in cash and weapons. He never expected to find a kid being held prisoner no less Judge's own son. He thought about his options but the pleading and determination in the little boy's eyes made him pause. He was covered in bruises and wearing dirty clothes. How long had he really been down there? "Okay I'll take him." Reiju had passed the key and saw them leave out of the same window the man had come in.

She pulled herself from her memories and back to the present. She watched as they lay in the bath fingers interlaced and talking. She had turned down the sound once things got heated. She felt like a creeper but her little brother found love and she wanted to know all the aspects of what that was like.

She had watched him grow over the years. He was always a spitfire at home. Always passionate and caring even if his care was hidden by insults. The Sanji that came to the mansion after jobs was never this free. She wanted what he had. She understood him now and loved him.

Reiju had watched from time to time before Zoro. But now she was obsessed with Sanji and Zoro's daily life. She had seen them fight then make up nearly in the same breath. She had seen them spar every day then lie panting and laughing on the mats. She had seen them host parties always the same core eight people came but there were always others added. She had seen him make the most amazing food she had ever seen. One day she wanted to know what it would taste like.

She knew he had taken more lives than any of her family. He wasn't like their brothers who couldn't even fear their own mortality. He live with gusto, loved with his whole being and fought with all the fires of hell giving him strength. She touched the screen zooming in on his smiling face. It broke her heart what was coming for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading and supporting my work. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments. It really makes me happy!**

Chapter 9

"Get out of there Marimo." Sanji ordered.

"Two more minutes." Zoro replied.

Sanji closed the short door and watched the second hand pass on the clock attached to a pillar. They had gone to a Korean spa in the northern suburbs of Chicago called King Spa for the first time. Sanji had seen it advertised and thought it would be a nice change. The main room consisted of ten saunas with varying temperatures, a theater and food court. Upstairs had an oxygen room, infrared room and overly plush arm chairs for naps.

The sauna Zoro was trying to cook himself in was 240 degrees. Sanji didn't even try going in that one but Zoro took it as a challenge to his endurance. Sanji watched the clock as the second hand sailed around and after two minutes opened the door. "Now."

Zoro came out drenched in sweat wiping his head off with a towel. His gray uniform hung from him. Smiling he told Sanji, "We should do this again."

With an unimpressed raised eyebrow Sanji replied, "You're steaming and eww dripping everywhere. I don't want cooked Marimo."

Zoro just laughed and smacked Sanji's ass with the towel. "Come on Curly let's go to the baths."

They had to be completely naked to go in the wet area so once in the locker room they stripped and made their way in. On one wall were stand up showers and on the other were sit down showers. In the middle were four Jacuzzi baths of different temperatures from bath water warm to almost scalding hot and on one side a regular pool. They showered first then relaxed in the bath water warmth.

As Sanji rested back and enjoyed the calm he reflected on his current life. His friends were amazing and a bunch of misfits but perfect together. His old man calmed down and relaxed as his son did bringing the stress of running a massive restaurant to a better level.

Zoro had been patient and loving, sparing with him in the morning then mind numbing sex at night. They fought in the underground twice a month and he was at every one of Zoro's legal matches cheering him on. When he tested out new recipes Zoro would sit patiently and taste as many concoctions that he would come up with even if it was sweets. It was a supportive and caring relationship.

Sanji had never felt so happy and at peace. He felt like everything was going great. He was even thinking of him and Zoro marrying one day. The crazy man brought his life all he needed.

As the two men walked out of the spa Zoro started complaining. "I'm tired I'm overdue for a nap."

Sanji looked around the parking lot looking for their car. "Yeah yeah if you didn't try to cook yourself you wouldn't feel so drained. You need to drink a lot when we get home and eat." He heard Zoro laugh. "Not alcohol."

"Fine." Zoro said.

They heard a feminine voice call "Sanji" in a sing song voice. Both looked up seeing a man and a woman walking to them. Zoro had to do a double take they looked so much like Sanji. The woman had soft features but no mistaking that curly eyebrow. The man looked almost identical to Sanji with just a few changes. He had his hair slicked back and it was green but otherwise there was no denying they were related.

Zoro saw Sanji freeze then grab his hand trying to pull him in the opposite direction of the approaching people. It didn't help as in the midst of Zoro's confusion and shock the two caught up to them. The woman was smiling though it was out of place with the rest of her. The way she was standing was almost in a fighting stance ready to defend and attack if necessary. The man had his arms crossed sneering at them in open disgust. "Who are they?" Zoro asked.

"Marimo we have to go." Sanji tried to pull Zoro away but he stubbornly stayed.

"Sanji what's going on?" Zoro tried to get Sanji to look at him but he was looking down and pulling on Zoro's hand. The pull lacked the strength he usually had and he could feel his partner's hand shaking slightly.

"Marimo we have to go." Sanji started pushing on Zoro's chest turning him and they started to walk away.

"Sanji." The woman called. Sanji flinched but kept walking clutching onto Zoro's hand. "Sanji!" Sanji froze. "Turn around." Her words were sharp and voice cold. "How dare you not come when called."

Sanji turned at her words but kept his head down. "I'm sorry Reiju."

Zoro was confused but furious. He no longer cared who they were though he had guessed by now. They were Sanji's brother and sister. Zoro had found out enough about Sanji's family to know about them and know how they treated him. "Come on Sanji let's go."

Sanji shook his head. "I can't Marimo. I have to talk to them. Please just stand over by that bench down there. I'll be there soon."

Zoro heard how his voice broke slightly. He wanted nothing more then to take his beloved away from these awful people but the pleading in his tone made him listen. Zoro walked to the bench out of earshot but kept his gaze fixed on the three people.

"Father is beyond upset with you." Yonji snarled. "We're here to drag you back. I'm going to love breaking you." He looked over to Zoro. "You call yourself a man yet you're with that!"

Sanji snapped his head up at that comment. "Shut it ass." He hissed. "He's a good man and has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this. We got word you two have been playing house. You've been seen at USOMAC acting like an idiot clinging to him. Did you know pictures were taken? There is evidence of your debauchery out there for the world to see. And if that's not bad enough you lost your last underground match. That shit makes us look bad." Yonji said.

"I'm not going back! Fuck all that no one cares but you." Sanji stood his ground with his fists tightly balled at his sides. His body was rigid with fury.

"You'll do as we say. Reiju show him." Yonji ordered.

Reiju sighed then pulled out an IPad from her purse. She pulled up the pictures and started going through them showing Sanji. He was horrified it was pictures of all of his friends outside their homes and at their jobs completely oblivious to what was going on. At the end were pictures of him and Zoro and all the different places they've gone as well as pictures taken from outside of them in their apartment. He felt like his whole body was revolting against him. His stomach clenched and tried to force its contents out. He swallowed until he could gain some control back. After a few false starts he finally said, "Please don't hurt them. Can we go back to the arrangement? I'll do whatever job Father wants. Just please…" He could feel his eyes misting but fought the urge he wouldn't show further weakness in front of them.

Yonji grinned like he had him right where he wanted. "We thought you'd say that."

"Yonji give us a moment. Go back to the car or go harass some stranger." Reiji said.

He stalked off leaving brother and sister alone. "I'm really sorry about this." She explained. She handed Sanji a flash drive that he put in his pocket. "All the information is on here. It's actually two hits both in New York. They need to be done in the next 72 hours and you don't need to return to the mansion to report after I'll be tracking your progress. Also I will be sending you new flash drives with your new assignments. I made sure I'll be your only contact."

Sanji nodded. "I'll do it just please don't hurt anyone."

"I promise." Reiju looked around making sure Yonji was long gone. "Can I hug you?" She asked hesitantly.

Sanji was stunned for a moment but shrugged. His sister hugged him. It was their first hug. It was nice. It was what Sanji thought their family could have been. Reiju whispered in his ear. "Please don't think badly of me but I've been bugging your home for years. The love you two have is beautiful. I wish I could have that."

Sanji pulled away. "You bugged my place? How could you?"

She put here hands up to placate him. "Don't get the wrong idea. No one knows but me. I did it at first to keep tabs on you but kept it up to try to keep you safe. Now I watch the two of you and know what love really is."

"That's … that's…" Sanji wanted to say weird, stalkery, creepy even but she was still a woman and he wouldn't say that." Thanks I guess. I'll still find them and take them down."

"And I'll put them back up." Reiju answered simply.

Sanji was tempted to roll his eyes. Typical of a Vinsmoke to always think they're right. "If we're done here I would like to go."

"Always so impatient to get away from me." She said teasingly. "Yes we're done. Happy hunting."

Sanji walked back to Zoro and pulled the seething man into a crushing hug. The world that had gone sideways felt righted again. The breeze that he failed to feel in his panic had returned. He could hear the sounds of birds and traffic again. But mostly he could feel Zoro's heart beating and hear him breathing it was comforting and safe.

Zoro had been trying to get all the information out of Sanji the whole drive to the Baratie. Why Sanji had to go there now he didn't know. What he had wrung out of him was that they were his sister and brother which Zoro already assumed. Sanji told him that they found him because he had to go to Germany and sign some papers with a lawyer pertaining to his Mother's assets, that the plane ticket had already been purchased by them and he had to leave the next day. Zoro didn't believe him one bit.

He had tried different tactics. He was kind and supportive when that didn't work he acted afraid of the situation which died on the spot with an incredulous look. Then he tried his least favorite, guilt, which he noticed made Sanji waver but not change his story. Zoro in his frustration went to his stand by and yelled at him which he immediately regretted as he saw the other man tighten his grip on the steering wheel and swallow hard. Zoro knew what that meant. It meant he was at his breaking point. "I'm sorry Baby. You know I love you right? And I'll stay by your side no matter what right?"

Sanji nodded and he scrubbed at his eyes. "I just have to talk to Zeff then we'll go home ok?"

Zoro nodded then held Sanji's right hand. When they went inside the kitchen Zoro heard something he never thought he would hear. "Dad!" Sanji called. Zeff along with about eight others popped their heads up their bodies radiating tenseness. "I'll be back Marimo." Sanji headed upstairs with Zeff. The others who Zoro now deemed in the know locked the back door and pulled the steel covers over the high windows blocking out the daylight. Zoro was determined to find out more.

Upstairs Sanji flopped on the couch exhausted. "Reiju and Yonji are here in Chicago. I'm going back to doing jobs to keep everyone safe."

"Shit!" Zeff said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sanji curled up on his side. "They had pictures of everyone at their homes and work. It would take nothing and everyone I love would be dead because of me."

Zeff sat next to his son and rubbed his back. "Eggplant don't blame yourself. Blame them. Everyone will stay alive and blissfully unaware because of you."

"I just don't want to have to lie to Zoro. I'm afraid I'll lose him." Sanji said.

Zeff wished he could take this burden himself but he knew he couldn't those bastards enjoyed torturing Sanji too much. "If he leaves at least he'll be alive but I don't think he will. If he's put up with you this long he ain't leaving." Sanji nodded slightly comforted. "I guess you'll be seeing the boys again to get your stuff." Sanji nodded again. "Let me open the safe." Zeff went to the fridge and slid it to the side behind that was a wall safe. He turned the combination lock and opened it. Inside were stacks of money and multiple IDs and passports for Sanji's different personas that Robin had made. "Who do you want to be?"

Sanji didn't bother looking up he mumbled into the couch cushion, "Don't know don't care."

"How about Tristan Prince?" Zeff heard a noncommittal answer and pulled that information down with a stack of cash. "Here." He tossed it on Sanji.

"Thanks. Now I just have to face the Marimo." Sanji stood then went in his old bedroom and grabbed a small travel bag and put the cash and IDs in. He started to trudge to the stairs but was stopped by Zeff.

"Try not to look like you're going to a funeral and he'll believe what you tell him." Zeff said.

Sanji tried not to laugh at that but failed so he went downstairs with that thought only to be met with an odd look from Zoro. He wasn't sure how the man pulled it off but there was anger, confusion and hurt with a bit of relief. "Come on Marimo let's go home."

 **King Spa is a real place in Chicago. It is really cool and only $25 a day with a coupon. Each time I'm there I spend about 5 hours there. They also do scrubs and massages but I haven't gotten that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you as always for reading and any love given to my story in the form of kudos and comments! It really makes me happy.**

Chapter 10

It was after midnight and Sanji was hunched over his laptop in the living room sitting on the couch with the lights off. He and Zoro had fought a bit when they got home. Zoro wanted answers to what happened earlier. Answers he couldn't truly be honest about. He reiterated the same lie time and again but Zoro pressed for more.

Through their time together Sanji had told Zoro what he could of his biological family. He told him of his mother's beauty and kindness, about her desire for her children to have a better life. He told of his sister's indifference. He told of his father and brother's cruelty. Sanji left out why but said they had visited him over the years with the desire to torture him. He had explained that Zeff always drove them off.

After what Zoro saw Sanji hoped it would be enough. And in a way it was. But Zoro couldn't agree with Sanji going alone. He told him how the other chefs reacted when Sanji went upstairs to talk to Zeff. Eventually Sanji got him to calm down and promised to call him often when he was gone. Then he distracted him by dragging him into the bedroom and letting Zoro have his way with him.

Now Sanji was on the deep web trying to track down the boys as Zeff calls them. Law, Kidd and Killer were arms dealers. He always got what he needed from them once they hit the scene. He felt a kinship with them as they started out young like he did for various reasons. He wished he could have kept in contact with them the past almost 4 years but once the Vinsmokes let him go he wanted to leave it all behind.

The deep web was a trove of illegality. Some were things that would make you question humanity others were sites just selling guns or drugs. Still others were a way for spies or people from repressive countries to communicate. As he looked he found what he was looking for no one else would go under the name Surgeon of Death. Sanji sent a message and waited. In a few minutes Law responded with a message 'same place tomorrow 1pm glad to have you back.'

The morning had been hard for Sanji. Zoro had called in to work and said he would be in late so he could take Sanji to O'Hare airport. The guilt of lying stung but he had to stay the course for Zoro's sake. Sanji had also thought that his Father may have made the jobs a one way trip and he would die without Zoro even knowing what happened to him. If he didn't come home Zeff would know but Zoro and his friends would have no idea. He would be just another of those mysterious disappearances leaving behind loved ones with questions and heartbreak.

Sanji made his time with Zoro count. They made love then held each other as he ran his hand through soft green strands and Zoro tried yet again to find out more of what was going on. He made Zoro his favorite breakfast then made him enough meals for a few days. Just because he was gone there was no excuse for Zoro not to eat well. Then he packed his bag and Zoro took him to the airport. He was thankful that the other man couldn't get past security it would be hard to explain why Zoro had to leave before he got on his plane. They said their goodbyes, hugging tightly and kissing and getting a few upset looks. Zoro told him he loved him and Sanji tried to get the words out but he couldn't. He was deeply in love with the man but the fear of losing his partner always kept him from saying how he felt.

Sanji went inside the airport and pulled up the app that tracks Zoro, he had only used it before to guide the lost Marimo but now he wanted to make sure Zoro truly left before he did. After, he went to the taxi stand and hailed one with the taxi taking him to his meet up with Law.

The 'same place' was not something you would associate with arms dealing. It was a coin operated laundromat a perfect cover. People would go in and out on a normal basis carrying bags with no one questioning it. The only people they invited there were people they could trust, the other deals were made on neutral ground. Sanji walked in past the oblivious people washing their clothes with children running around playing with the rolling baskets. He opened the door in the back labeled supplies and went inside. Once there he slid a panel back and descended the stairs.

At the end of the stairs was a large metal door. He pushed the call button and looked into the camera. He heard a buzzer and pushed open the door closing it behind him and seeing the metal locks slide back into place. The room he entered looked like a warehouse. There were hanging lights illuminating the dark space with four concrete pillars holding the ceiling up. Lining the back wall were gun safes for the trio's private collection and storage for cliental. On the left were metal racks filled with body armor such as bullet proof vest and helmets. On the right were metal racks holding the weaponry. In the middle of the implements of death were the death dealers in a rather homey setting. A large oak desk sat atop a plush rug with lounge chairs facing it. Sanji knew this place was rigged with enough saran gas to kill the whole neighborhood if things went south for the trio.

Law sat at the desk in his typical long sleeve shirt from the little skin Sanji could see it looked like he added more tattoos. Kidd sat slouched in one of the lounge chairs his bright red hair still looking like flames from his head. And Killer stood between them with his hands behind his back no doubt hiding his scythes. He was always the quiet protector though it's not like the other two needed it.

"Hey." Sanji said. To break the ice and relax the three he pulled out a roll of cash tossing it on Law's desk and pulled his dress shirt from his pants and lifted it up turning around showing his was weapon free.

Killer relaxed his stance and put his hands in his pocket. "No need for that. Besides you are a weapon."

"Hell yeah." Kidd laughed. "My knee still fucking hurts sometimes and it's been four years!"

Sanji relaxed it felt like old times. "You're the idiot who wanted to fight me. And it took two months for that cut on my arm to fully heal."

Kidd stood laughing walked over and slapped Sanji on the shoulder. "Come and sit down you bastard. How have you been?"

Sanji laughed with Kidd and sat down in a lounge chair. Law still had some of his stern expression though it had lightened. "I've been good. The old geezer's still kicking and letting me do more in the restaurant. I actually have a boyfriend and I'm living with him now. I have a bunch of friends too. Oh and I saw my sister and brother and they have two jobs for me. But other than having to kill a few folks on my to do list I'm doing good."

Law sat back a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "Same old Sanji. We've seen you a few times in your fights. The guy Zoro is he your boyfriend? Does he know what's going on?"

"Yes he is and no he doesn't. The fuckers came up to me with him next to me. They really know how to make shit difficult." Sanji grimaced. "How about you guys?"

Kidd put on a fake hurt look. "Well we lost a friend and important client four years ago." Then he was back to his same smiling self. " We're doing good. We could grow the operation but we like it how it is just the three of us."

"We did miss our client but happy our friend found happiness and peace even if for a short time. I'm certain you have places to be so what do you need?" Law asked.

"For starters a computer." Sanji held up the flash drive. "I haven't looked at this yet. I didn't want Zoro seeing anything." He was handed a laptop and went to work opening up the flash drive. In it there were three files. He opened the first. It was for Caesar Corydon. It showed where the man lived and his base of operation. Apparently he was trying to be a Dr. Mengele. He seemed to be working under someone else but they were taking people off the street and testing new drugs on them some with horrifying results. He was going to have fun with this one. The next was for Kalifa Cipher. "Fuck one's a woman."

The three shared a smile. "You're lucky both ain't." Kidd said. "Who is it anyone we know?"

"Yeah." Sanji sighed. "Only the most famous feminist around Kalifa Cipher. She's pushing to get some bill past through against human trafficking and has a huge following. It seems like if it works then not only the Vinsmokes will be hurt but others as it will form an international coalition. She's going to talk at a rally tomorrow. I guess I can make her a martyr."

"Why don't you kill your family?" Law asked suddenly.

Sanji looked around the trio they knew of his family and what he was made to do. The risk involved each time and the jeopardy his loved ones faced. "You don't think I tried. I tried to blow up the mansion but was stopped and had my leg broken and left outside. I've tried to snipe them but the whole mansion has some crazy bullet proofing so they broke both my hands. I tried to poison them and that hurt messing with people's food but they figured it out before eating. I was beaten then forced to drink ipecac that vomit inducing stuff for a week til they let me go. That hurt so much they still fed me so I wouldn't die but it just meant I had something to bring up. I tried to slit their throats but they caught me. I tried to do a lot of things but gave up when I went to report after a job and walked into a room with heads of kids I went to school with. That almost killed me."

The four had somber expressions. "Oh." Law said.

"They'll get what's coming to them." Killer said

"Yeah I hope so." Sanji replied clicking on the third file it had a video and another folder. It was a video of his sister sitting at a desk with an unfamiliar background. She started off by apologizing; saying how much she loved him and wished they had a real family. She had tears streaming down her face that she would wipe away with a delicate hand. He had never heard her so filled with passion and heartbreak. She spoke of their mother and of the happy times with her. She put her head on the desk and sobbed her shoulders shaking. She sat up took a moment to compose herself and said Sanji had to kill all of them. She explained how her brothers and father and her deserved death. How she tried to do it herself but she was watched like a hawk. How she tried to kill herself but her self preservation was too strong. She begged him and said she had gathered some information and put it in the folder but couldn't do much or they would know what she was doing and they would come after her, him and all he holds dear. She ended it with a kiss to a framed photo she had of him at work. Her eyes though sad hinted at madness. Her smiled looked a little too maniacal. She's loosing her mind he thought.

"Fuck." They all breathed.

"What are you going to do?" Kidd asked.

"I'm going to kill two people then I'm going to see what she put on here and make sure it's not a trap then I'm going to take down the Vinsmokes. If I have to take down their empire from the bottom up so be it." Sanji said. He stood. "Now where's my Hecate."

Law stood his tall lanky frame unfolding. He pulled a key from his jeans and walked over to a safe. "We kept all your things here." He opened the safe and started by pulling out Sanji's modified PGM Hecate sniper rifle followed by a shotgun and four 9mm handguns.

Sanji looked them over. He caressed Hecate. She was a beautiful killing machine. "They look cared for."

"Yes." Kidd said rather smugly. "I took them out and cleaned and greased them regularly. I also used them a couple times, you know just to keep things working." Sanji nodded. "Oh." Kidd pulled out a box from the top shelf. "I made you new gloves. They are the same size as your old ones but instead of the thick leather there is a thin layer of Kevlar in between the thinner softer leather."

Sanji put them on and relished the feeling. He could feel more of what he touched and the inside was like silk. He knew his hands would be protected now. "Thanks Kidd."

"One more thing." Kidd pulled out a shoe box and passed that to Sanji.

Sanji opened the box and saw a pair of deceptive black dress shoes. He could feel the steel covering the toe area. He flexed the sole and could feel the flexible steel in the sole. He saw a small slot for a hidden blade in each shoe. They were lighter than what he had before which he was thankful for. Sanji felt like it was an assassin's Christmas.

 **Just a little tidbit of information I went with the name Corydon for Caesar because it means clown in Latin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all for reading and supporting my story! Thanks to all who have left comments and Fav/Follows!**

Chapter 11

Early the next day Sanji had been taken by Kidd to New York in a small 4 seater plane. He had spent the day planning and stayed the night at the trio's warehouse. Kidd was able to fly below radar and landed in a small air field they used for dealings. Kidd stayed at the air field while Sanji went to his first job.

He had scoped out the location of the rally in the early morning. The stage and chairs for dignitaries were being set up. The back drop was the United Nations building. Sanji found an apartment building a mile away and carried his bag up the fire stairs to the roof. Once there he opened his bag and began to assemble Hecate. She was good stock for up to 1.5 miles but he modified her and she could work up to 2 miles in the right conditions. He set Hecate on her stand then rested it on the ground between air vents. He set out his instruments which measure the wind's speed and direction also the temperature and humidity. He made calculations and set the scope and angle.

Sanji took in his surroundings one more time making sure he was in the blind and was able to defend if necessary. He felt as secure as he could. He pulled out his phone and called Zoro. The Marimo was rushing to work so he only said he was fine and hoped to be home soon then they hung up. Sanji scrolled through the pictures reaffirming why he was doing what he was doing. He loved seeing the smiling faces of his friends.

He played some of the videos of him and Zoro as he waited. He kept the sound off but it was nice to see them in happy times. He hoped he didn't lose him but if the strain of secrecy separated them so be it. It was better Zoro to be heartbroken then dead.

As the time neared he put his phone away and made final calculations. He put everything back in his bag except Hecate so he could make a quick get away. Sanji put on the gloves Kidd made him then lay on his stomach in position.

Through the scope he saw as Kalifa Cipher took the stage. He wanted to keep her beautiful for her funeral so he sighted on her chest. Sanji waited so she could start her speech and get her message across. He hoped he was right that her death would be viewed as a rallying cry to force the bill and create change. Maybe it could even be named after her he mused.

As she was passionately speaking Sanji took the safety off then made one last verification of the angle and pulled the trigger. He felt the kick back then looked in the scope. He saw her on the ground surrounded by people with an unmistakable pool of blood beneath her. "Forgive me my lady." He quickly dismantled Hecate, put her in his bag picked up the spent shell casing then went down the stairs and was lost in the busy streets.

Sanji had made his way to the next location to take out Ceasar Corydon. The man's base of operations was in what appeared to be an indoor storage facility on the outside but on the inside looked more like a prison. Hiding in the shadows Sanji found a small skylight on the roof to observe from.

There were rows of large cages big enough to house a twin bed and toilet. Sanji saw only a few people in the beds and they looked like they were at death's door. There were armed guards sitting and chatting amiably not far from the dying. A few of what looked like lab assistants worked at computers or made notes in charts. He saw the man he was looking for walking towards the assistants from a side door. Sanji could only guess what lay beyond but based off the blood on Ceasar's surgical apron he knew it wasn't good.

Sanji took stock of what he had on him. He had taken Hecate back to Kidd but had two 9mm in holsters. He had his specially made shoes with the hidden switch blades. And a smoke bomb as Kidd said just for fun. He wanted to get hands on as it were with the people inside and would only pull his guns if necessary. He put his gloves on, opened the skylight, released the smoke bomb then dropped inside.

The smoke bomb had done as it was supposed to. The lab assistants were scurrying around unsure of where to go. The guards were pointing their guns aimlessly and Ceasar was hiding next to them.

Sanji went to the lab assistants first and with a couple kicks they were knocked out. The sound drew the attention of the guards who rushed to him with guns pointed his way. He dropped to his hands doing a spinning kick sending the guns from three of the guards away. The forth and fifth tried to shoot him but he dodged and weaved through the stunned unarmed men. Those stray bullets found home in two of them.

He kicked and spun through the air amidst the chaos. The guards had dropped their weapons and were trying to take him down with their bare hands. He was a much more experienced unarmed fighter and after a few seconds he had them down.

Sanji tapped the switch blades in both shoes out and walked towards a cowering and crouched Ceasar Corydon. "I came for you." Sanji said.

"Take what you want but leave me alone." Ceasar cried.

Sanji laughed a hollow sound. He reached out and twisted Ceasar's head to meet his. He met the man's eyes. "I want your blood. I want your pain." He enjoyed the whimpers of the future dead man." I want your screams. I want your life."

Ceasar tried to stand and get away but Sanji pinned his hand down with his foot. "Is this the hand that has taken lives of innocents?" He stomped down hearing bone break. "What about this one?" He stomped on the other hand.

Ceasar rolled on his back clutching his hands to his chest. Sanji pressed the toe of one shoe to Ceasar's hip driving the blade in. To his credit Ceasar had held in his pain. "Did you ever take children for your sick test?" Hands in his pockets he pushed his toe harder. "What about women?" He put his foot back on the floor. "Did you ever starve anyone?"

Sanji could hear the death rattle of the people in the cages. He was sickened by what he had seen and knew the answer to his questions would always be yes. He popped both blades back in then kicked Ceasar in the legs a few times until there were multiple fractures. The injured man had cried out with each blow.

Sanji walked away and pulled up a rolling chair then sat down. He lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke out right in Ceasar's face. He pointed to the broken legs. "I'm going to let you enjoy that for a while." He inhaled again and released the smoke into rings in the air. "I have all day." He finished his cigarette then put it out and stuffed the butt into his pocket. He never left anything behind.

He stood then walked to the room Ceasar had come from. It was as he thought. A young girl probably a teenager laid on a gurney. She was thin and had developed the light coating of hair anorexics get after prolonged periods of starvation to try to maintain body heat. It broke Sanji heart. In many ways she looked like and angel. He beautiful auburn hair haloed around her head. Her delicate features finally at peace and pale skin glowing in the lights above. Sanji pulled a sheet over her. He would like to let her family know what happened if she had one but doubted he could.

Sanji walked back out of the room and commenced the beating that would take Ceasar's life.

Before Sanji left the gruesome lab he made sure he left nothing behind, checked for cameras or any other recording device then used a guard's cellphone to call the cops masking his voice. Even if the dying couldn't be saved at least their families would know of their deaths.

He thought about the day as he made his way back to the airfield and realized the point of this exercise. Judge had him kill a woman, a very beautiful woman working for the welfare of other women and children. Her manner of death wasn't specified so he didn't have to get up close but it still went against everything in him to kill a woman.

The terrible scene he found in the lab hit him on many levels. There were people being tortured of which he knew that pain intimately. There were people being starved that he knew as well and it still haunted him. That was why he fed people constantly so no one would know the feeling of your body eating away at itself.

He realized the whole point of this was to break him down and make him weak. Well fuck that he thought. He had seen and done too much to succumb to anything Judge could throw at him.

Returning home had been wonderful. Sanji had to return back to the airport and waited for Zoro to pick him up after he got off work. Sanji wasn't tired in the least he wanted to get back to the house and back to his normal life until the next summons. Yet he knew Zoro would think it odd if he wasn't a bit tired. As far as his partner knew he had flew to Germany and back in a matter of days while dealing with his insane family. If nothing else he should be jet lagged.

When they got in the house Sanji put his bag away as Zoro sat on the couch. From what Sanji could see the other man hadn't sleep much while he was gone. His Marimo was worried about him but wouldn't come out and say it. Sanji would make him comfortable and make him sleep.

He went in their bedroom, took his shirt off and changed into shorts. He pulled a blanket from their closet and went over to the couch. Sanji straddled Zoro's legs then sat on his lap. Zoro gave him a quizzical look. Sanji just kissed him trying to convey how much he missed him. They both melted into the other's touch. When they broke apart Sanji pulled the blanket over them and snuggled his head into the crook of his lover's neck. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and smiled as he took in the smell of the other man. He felt Zoro's muscular arms wrap around his waist pulling him close.

Sanji ran one hand up to Zoro's soft green hair and began to run his fingers through it as he gently pulled the man's head back to rest on the cushion. He continued to slowly relax his partner by carding through his hair and rubbing circles on his temples until he heard Zoro's snores. He sighed at the feel of the rumble and drifted to sleep at peace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading and thank you for all the love given to my story. :)**

CHAPTER 12

Days after returning home Sanji was setting up for a party at their home. The morning after coming back the need to see his friends was strong. He had gone to the Baratie to see that part of his family and reassure himself all was well. He was happy to see Zoro was his calm self again. Now he just needed to see, hear and touch his friends so he organized a party.

Their home was big enough for the ten of them and more if need be. Their main group was coming but the others were off doing something else which he was fine with. His nakama as Luffy called them were the ones being threatened not the others. Ace and Sabo were safe or at least as safe as the two could be.

Sanji had been marinating steaks and a large ham was cooking all morning. Their friends would start to arrive before lunch. He had lucked out that he could get them all together on such short notice. Zoro hadn't even questioned his need for the party. Sanji was thankful that though the Marimo may not know the whole story he knew this was something his partner needed.

The chef worked on making a large spread for his friends. He made all the things to go with the meat as well as deserts. He heard the doorbell ring and paused as Zoro went to get the door. Luffy and Nami were the first to arrive. The exuberant bouncy ball that was Luffy smelled the food and commented. "Sanji meat!"

Sanji couldn't hide his smile as he yelled. "Wait bastard! The rest aren't here yet!"

Luffy laughed and went into the living room setting up the Xbox. Nami walked into the kitchen to see what was being made. "Nami my sweet is there something I can get you?" Sanji asked as he bowed to her unable to hug her with his hands dirty.

"I'm just looking." She replied with a smile that she then dropped. "Sanji, Zoro told me you had to leave to see those people" and she said that word with such distaste he wondered what Zoro had told her "why didn't you say anything to us."

Nami was such a lovely angel to worry about him. "I didn't want to trouble any of you beautiful ladies with my issues. I took care of the matter and I'm home now."

"Ok." Nami sighed. "None of us, Zoro especially, liked you being there alone. Just remember we're your friends. We'll always be here no matter what."

Sanji loved his friends. "Thank you my dove. I will always remember that."

Nami knew better than to ask but she did anyway. "Do you need help?"

"No I couldn't sully your hands with kitchen work. Please relax until the food is done." Sanji replied.

She mumbled as she walked off. "Since the beginning of time history would beg to differ that a woman's place is in the kitchen."

A few minutes later Usopp arrived with his girlfriend Kaya and Chopper. After that Franky and Robin arrived together. Sanji noted the look Robin gave him. They would have to talk alone at some point. The last to arrive were Brook then Jinbei.

To pass the time until Sanji was finished the younger of them played Halo on the Xbox while there was an impromptu play put on in the dinning room by Brook playing violin and Jinbei and Franky performing. Sanji was pleased the chaos was complete.

When he set the table Luffy was the first to sit followed by the others. Sanji held off Luffy from grabbing as the others filled their plates. The proud chef stood by waiting to serve and watching the smiling faces.

Looking at his friends surrounding the table talking and laughing Sanji knew he would do anything for them. He would burn the world around them to keep them oblivious to reality and to keep the monsters of the shadows at bay. Whatever it took to protect them and keep them this happy he would do it. As an after thought he gave a slight wave at the camera in the light that hung over the table hoping his sister was watching.

Sanji eventually sat knee touching Zoro's once everyone had a drink and a full plate in front of them. He popped up as needed to get refills or anything mentioned even in passing. He loved seeing the pleased looks on their faces. As he passed by he made sure to touch everyone on the shoulder or tousle the younger men's hair.

After the meal the group went back to playing Xbox or talking as Sanji and Zoro quickly rinsed the dishes and put them in the dish washer. Sanji kept seeing Robin out of the corner of his eye looking at him with a clear intent. Once finished he kissed Zoro then excused himself to the balcony to smoke with Robin trailing behind. He closed the door once they were both outside.

He lit up and sat on the deck chair waiting for her to talk. The dark haired beauty sat across from him crossing one leg over the over. "So where did you really go?"

Sanji knew he wouldn't have to say much for Robin to understand. "I did see my sister and brother. I am working again."

A startled expression passed briefly over her features. "I'm sorry. It's been so long I didn't think this would be an issue."

He let out a long stream of smoke up and away from her. "Apparently my happiness is not something they can abide by."

"I see. And what will you tell Zoro when you have to go away for another job?" She asked.

Sanji had already thought of that. "That I have to go to meetings to get investors for the Baratie. I don't know how long he will stay with me but I intend to enjoy it while I can."

Robin frowned. "We both know how loyal he is. And we both know how determined he is. He will try to find out the truth."

Sanji looked down sadly. "Then he will have to think I cheated on him. Can you help him after our inevitable break up?"

"If it comes to it I will." Robin said. "However, I think if he comes seeking the truth you should tell him."

"I can't." Sanji sighed.

"You should." Robin stated.

"Have you told Franky all your past?" He felt bad asking like he was accusing her in some way.

She took no offense and smiled at him. "Franky knows enough. He was there during some of it."

Sanji looked back inside watching Zoro as he pushed and fought with Luffy and Usopp as they played a racing game. He loved his Marimo but didn't think Zoro could accept the truth. He nodded anyway. "My sweet there is something I hate to burden you with but I must. When I saw Reiju and Yonji they had pictures of all of you at your homes and jobs. That is why I asked if I could work again in exchange for all of your safety."

Robin nodded with a barely there frown. "I'm not surprised they would resort to that. I am bothered I hadn't noticed anyone following me."

"Same here." Sanji replied. "I even found out Reiju's been bugging this place and the Baratie for years."

Robin giggled behind her hand. "I know how you two are so she must get quite the show."

Sanji turned bright red at that. Their friends all knew that he and Zoro often snuck away during parties or group outings to fool around. It had been some time since they were called on it.

Robin was back to being serious after a moment. "We need to make a plan for all possibilities."

"Yes." Sanji said. "If I go for a job but don't come back can you fake my death?"

"Yes." Robin said.

"If I text you I'm cooking an asparagus meal then that means I am leaving for a job. When I text you the asparagus is bad then that means things are starting to go bad. If you don't hear from me after that assume I am dead. If I text or call saying that I hate asparagus then that means you need to get everyone to safety because it's bad and they are coming for you." Sanji hated with his very core to have to burden her with this but it was a code him and the old man had worked out when he first started working.

"Understood." Robin calmly said. "We will have to set up a safe house just in case. Only you and I will know its location."

"Best if it's just you." Sanji said. "I have a strong will but I may break if pushed."

"You won't but if that is what you want." Sanji nodded to her. "Then that is what I will do."

"One more thing." Sanji told her as he leaned forward she came in close as well. "There are no cameras on the balcony but best to be careful. Reiju gave me information to take down the Vinsmokes and I will start working on that so if they find out I will have to move quickly and kill them first before they reach any of you."

"If you need help let me know." Robin said.

Sanji sat back and was his old self. "The fact that my lovely Robin offered pleases my little heart."

They went back inside to join the others. Sanji sat on the floor next to Zoro while they played games and laughed. It was exactly what he needed to have all his friends happy together. He thought of what Robin said to tell Zoro if it came to it but he wasn't sure. She was right. He knew Zoro would stay by his side. The man wasn't an angel after all but a loyal to the grave, determined man who loved to fight and would step in if he thought an innocent was being hurt. And most of the people Sanji killed were far from innocent.

Sanji sat at the computer in Zeff's office reviewing the file Reiju put on the flash drive. From what he could tell it was all legitimate. It wasn't much but it was a great start. It was a list of buildings owned by the Vinsmokes in the United States.

Sanji had an idea that he could bomb those building and make it look like a rival group had done it triggering a war and taking out some of the underworld's worst.

There was also an interesting name in the file, Gil Tesoro. He owned a large casino in Las Vegas and from what Reiju said he also was the Vinsmoke's accountant for the US ventures. Sanji was surprised Judge would trust someone outside the family. Though it seemed in vain as Tesoro was slowly stealing from them. Reiju said that only she had noticed the discrepancy and would keep it a secret as long as she could but that was something Sanji had to move quickly on.

Sanji had his first plan. He would get a car and fill it with explosives from the guys. Then visit Tesoro and convince the man to drain the Vinsmoke accounts moving the money to better places such as charities. After, he would use the explosives and destroy all the buildings. Sanji was quite happy with himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading and the for all the love given to my story! I appreciate it so much!**

Chapter 13

Sanji returned from the Baratie and tossed his keys and wallet in the bowl by the door. He then went in search of Zoro. He had already made plans to meet with the guys tomorrow to pick up what he needed for part one of taking down the Vinsmokes. He just needed to sell his story to Zoro now.

He wandered around a bit not wanting to rush to it. He saw Zoro out on the balcony doing push ups. His tan skin glistening in the sunlight as his muscles rippled with the movement. Sanji really wanted to run his hands over the man's back his tongue would be even nicer but he shook his head he couldn't be distracted. He straightened his shirt, put on a bright smile and strode out to the balcony. "Hey Marimo."

On a down press Zoro said "Hey Curly."

Sanji sat down cross legged in Zoro's line of sight. "I have good news."

Zoro paused with his hands outstretched. "Oh yeah and what is that?"

"We got a call from an investor. They want to talk about funding a second location. You know me and the old man talked about having a second more accessible to everyone place. Somewhere that would be more family friendly." Sanji said lying through his teeth meanwhile keeping his bright smile in place.

Zoro sat back with a frown on his face. Sure he had heard them briefly talk about it but never seriously. It was always one of those "maybe one of these days if I feel like it" kind of things. Not to mention he knew that restaurant made a lot of money and if they really wanted to they easily could open another location. Furthermore and most importantly Zeff and Sanji would never allow another person to have a say in how there place was ran. "Really?" That came out a bit more sarcastic than planned.

Sanji huffed. He knew Zoro wasn't stupid the man was quite smart just his planning and navigational skills were close to nonexistent. "Yes ass. Now I know what you're thinking. That we don't need an investor but it would be nice." Sanji saw the quirk of Zoro's eyebrow. "The meeting will be to talk about the terms of the contract. The old man already made it clear he would only accept if they remained silent in the running of the business and they already said yes. It's worth it to hear them out."

Zoro had to admit it sounded like they thought this through. "Okay I guess. When is the meeting?"

Sanji looked sheepish. "In a few days in Las Angeles."

"What?" Zoro was surprised. Not another out of the blue trip.

Sanji flinched at the loud tone. He knew he was pushing it with the man. "And I have to leave tomorrow because the old man wants me and a few others to drive out there."

Zoro stood towering over him. "What?"

Sanji was tired in the morning as he packed his bag. They had been up part of the night arguing followed by loud angry make up sex. Neither had much sleep. Zoro was in the shower as Sanji packed. When he was done he went in the kitchen to see what they had. He was a bit upset that the cupboards and refrigerator were emptier than when he left for work yesterday. He guessed it was a Luffy raid. Maybe even all three brothers raided his kitchen. He would just have to do what he could and see if the old man would deliver or just suck it up and accept that Zoro went his whole life before they met eating whatever he damn well pleased. For a moment he thought Zoro might appreciate being able to eat like he used to then he thought the man would see the error of his previous ways and be more thankful. A dull pain settled that if he kept up having to leave at the spur of the moment his Marimo wouldn't be eating his food let alone enjoying anything else they do together again. Zoro was bound to reach his breaking point.

After kissing and saying goodbye to the man he loved Sanji left. He stopped by to talk to Zeff then went on his way. He took the rail to the laundromat went through the door, slid the panel, down the steps and waited for the door to open. When it did he was a bit surprised. Kidd jumped on him right away. "I know this isn't for a job. What do you have planned? I haven't had fun in a long time you know you need a partner in this." When Sanji didn't respond Kidd continued. "Come on! Killer wants to come too."

Sanji pushed Kidd away. "You're right. And when I work I only do it alone but this may actually be a good idea."

Kidd gave a maniacal grin. "Yes! I haven't blown shit up in a long time."

"Wait wait." Sanji threw his hands up. He looked around the room. Law lounged on a chair but he could see the tension in the man's frame. Why was he tense? Sanji mussed did Law want to go too? Did he want Kidd and Killer to stay? Or did he know Sanji would agree and he was just worried for them? Killer was obvious in his thoughts. A smile to match Kidd's was visible under his golden hair. His hands tensed around his scythes. He clearly couldn't wait to get out there and inflict damage.

Sanji walked over with his laptop and opened it on the desk. "Let me show you the plan first." He explained and showed on maps the places he had planned on bombing then he showed a picture of Tesoro and his casino. He explained how he wanted to get the man to drain the Vinsmoke's accounts. "Just so you know this is like declaring war against them. We have to cover ourselves head to toe. We can't use names. We can't use our usual weapons. We have to leave anything that could ID us behind. My fingerprints were burned off years ago if you haven't done that always wear gloves even in the car."

They all looked at him seriously. "Our fingerprints were taken off years ago as well. At one point we even had ourselves declared dead. We don't exist" Law explained.

Killer sat his scythes down. "We're with you."

The trio had found a grey Toyota Camry. It was one of the most popular cars on the market in their most popular color. They had multiple license plates for it and currently had an Illinois plate on it. After a few hours of packing weapons, explosives, and proper clothes they were ready to go. Sanji had explained his plan in full while they worked. The car was loaded out behind the laundromat with all the illegal weapons completely hidden.

Law stood with his arms crossed as he looked at Kidd, Killer and Sanji. As much as Sanji felt like an outsider to them at times he felt like one of them now. Law gave him the same gaze as the others. It was concerned and partially annoyed. "You wear your vest at all fucking times do you hear me?" Law asked in a harsh tone. They nodded and said yes. "If I have to dig a bullet out of somewhere that should have been covered by your vest I will make you feel all of it. If you die I will drag your ass back from the dead just to kick it. Do I make myself clear?"

Kidd laughed. "Yes dear."

"Yes dear." Killer mimicked.

Sanji grinned. "Yes mom." Then he dodged away from Law and went for the door.

The drive to Las Vegas was long. Along the way they found two buildings the Vinsmokes owned and blew them up. They were empty and wouldn't be missed nor really even be noticed by Judge. Still it was a small victory and a good diversion to the constant monotony of driving cross county.

The bright lights of Vegas lit up the desert as they approached it. Finding Tesoro's casino was relatively easy as it was on the strip. The main road of Las Vegas' entertainment area was known as the strip. It was filled with tall casinos with hotels. Each had a motif and would put on shows outside to draw visitors in. Some also had rides visible such as the Stratosphere that had gravity defying rides such as a roller coaster that hung over the edge of the building 109 stories high or a ride that extended over the building that spun and faced the rider to the streets

Killer parked the car in an alley off the main road and the three got out. All their personal belonging were left in the trunk. Each was dressed in a three piece suit with black pants, different colored dress shirts, simple vests and black jackets. The bullet proof vest were under the dress shirts and they had holsters over their shoulders under their jackets. After taking stock of their looks they also added hats to hide their hair. Sanji put the gloves Kidd made for him in his pocket while the others had plain black gloves in theirs.

Walking out of the alley confident and smug looking like a bunch of high rollers out for the night they blended in to the crowd and made their way to Tesoro's Casino.

Navigating their way through the loud busy casino was easy. No one paid them any attention. The only thing that slowed them down was a girl who fell and her purse spilled. Sanji watched and fought with himself to help her. Once they had acted against Tesoro all the camera footage would be reviewed and scrutinized. If anyone thought he could be involved his nakama would be put at risk.

Finding Tesoro's office had been easy. Knocking out the guards and binding them was also easy. Hiding in Tesoro's office waiting for the man to come in was difficult as none of them did staying still well. Sanji had tried the man's computer first to see if he could steal the money on his own but was met with too many security measures. Killer tried but quickly gave up as technology was never his thing. Kidd didn't bother trying as he would probably break it out of aggravation.

A few hours later Gil Tesoro strolled into his office complaining loudly about the lack of guards. Once he sat down at his plush chair behind him desk from out of the shadows three men stepped in front of him. Each wore a black suit with ski masks covering all their features except their eyes. He wasn't prepared for that. He was afraid of what they planned. He wasn't a fighter. He used other people for that and controlled people through intimidation. Now he knew what happened to the guards.

Sanji stepped forward. He had made sure his mask covered his eyebrows as anyone would know he was a Vinsmoke based off those alone. He tried to change his voice too just in case. "We know who you are. We know you work for the Vinsmokes. We also know you have been stealing from them." He saw the pants shitting expression of Tesoro's face. "Don't worry they don't know about it yet but we do and we plan on taking full use of that." They each pulled a 9mm with a silencer from a holster. "I'm going to make this simple. I want you to drain the Vinsmoke's bank accounts and move that money to one of our accounts. You can keep a portion for yourself so you can disappear. If you don't help us I can guarantee we can make your suffering last for weeks before we kill you."

Sanji could feel Kidd and Killer's gaze on him. They had never seen this side of him. His assassin side. His cold malicious murderous side that he kept locked down only to be brought out for a job. "So what do you say?"

Tesoro spluttered and tried to form words finally he found his tongue and made it work. "Judge will kill me if I do that! He'll probably send that devil of a son Sanji after me! I can't go out like that. So… hell no I won't do it!"

Sanji laughed cold and low. So that was the rumors about him. He had heard a few. That he was Judge's runt and would do anything asked of him. That he would torture and skin people alive. That he would eat their flesh. Wow he thought Judge was a good hype man. None of it was true. Yes he would follow Judge's orders but only to protect his loved ones. "You shouldn't worry about the people that are not here. We are. And we are not leaving until we get what we want. Judge will soon find out about you stealing from him and then he's coming after you anyway. At least this way you have a chance to run and hide."

Tesoro's face twisted as he thought. He knew the men in his office were right. They were there now and apparently had no qualms about torturing then killing him. He supposed he could play along then off himself quickly and as painlessly as possible. But he thought again he hadn't been through all he had to bend to another's will. He was a survivor. He'll live no matter the cost. "Fine. But I get 35%."

Sanji waved his gun. "Try again. I was thinking 15%."

"25."

"20."

Tesoro stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Sanji shook on it. He really didn't care how much the man got as long as Judge and his stupid brothers didn't have it.

Tesoro logged on and accessed the accounts. "Transfer it all to one of yours then I'll tell you what to do." Sanji said. Tesoro did as told. "Ok move over." Tesoro stood and walked over by the window away from Kidd and Killer. Sanji put in a flash drive that ran a program Law put together. It transferred all the money except for 20% to bit coins then moved it around 20 different deep web accounts until it finally got to Law. There Law would change it back to dollars and send it to various charities keeping a portion for them. Once the program was done Sanji stood removing the flash drive. "Thanks."

Once the three men left Tesoro immediately went to work grabbing what he would need. He knew even if he told Judge he was forced to steal the money he wouldn't accept that excuse. No matter what his life was forfeit as far as Judge was concerned. He would grab his wife and go.

The trio walked back to the car taking multiple twist and turns through the roads making sure no one followed them. Sanji was a bit surprised by how quiet Kidd was. Killer was a bit quiet normally. "If you have something to say then say it." Sanji said.

"Fuck." Kidd said. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. Not bad though you really had him freaked out."

Killer grinned. "That was cool."

Sanji smiled. His friends weren't scared or disgusted by him. "Alright let's blow some shit up."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reading my story and all the love given to it!**

Chapter 14

The trio had been making good time across the country hitting buildings, some empty some not. Each was having fun along the way. The drive was tiring but at the same time enjoyable as they cracked jokes and shared stories. They were also able to take turns driving so no one was stuck behind the wheel the whole time.

Sanji had called Zoro numerous times along the way. While his partner was calmed down and accepting of this supposed endeavor to get a backer for a second location, Sanji could also hear the tension behind his words. He felt like Zoro was silently saying not to do this again. He knew it was only a matter of time before he received another job and he would have to drop everything again. Sanji could only hope for the best and make Zoro feel loved and needed.

Their last stop was in St Louis Missouri then they could return to their homes in Chicago. Sanji was anxious to get back home. The building they were after was in the warehouse district area. The only problem with Reiju's list was it didn't give any information to each building just the addresses. Each time they would have to check it out first then make a move.

This one was a simple rather non-descript red brick two story warehouse. Grim and dirt covered windows were set every five feet and there was a regular door and loading door in front. Kidd found them a good perch on an abandoned carpet supplier' roof next door. Killer looked with binoculars trying to see in the windows but was unable. What they could tell was it was busy. About ten people were moving around constantly packing something in crates with something else on top. Either way they couldn't see what it was.

"Guns?" Kidd asked.

"Maybe or drugs?" Sanji said.

"Both?" Killer supplied.

"Either way we have to be quiet. We need to sneak in then get out. As always check for innocents then we blow it up. Deal?" Sanji said.

"Deal." Kidd and Killer replied. The three backed off the roof and made their way down the ladder. The sun had just set making it easy to load up the explosives and get in position. They left all their personal stuff in the trunk again. The car had been parked a mile away in an alley. They each dressed in black cargo pants each pocket holding a bar of C4 with a timer waiting to be armed. They wore long sleeved shirts over their bullet proof vests. Each had been tempted at times to go without the vest but knew Law would kill them so they relented and wore it. Each had their guns, masks and gloves hidden on them ready to be pulled out and used.

They made their way to the warehouse in the dark walking silently. Once they reached the back they put their masks and gloves on then pried open a window to a darkened room and slipped inside. Sanji peered through the door crack. He could see an open floor where it looked like it might have been used for mass production of something but now the old machines were pushed to the side and in their place sat crates being filled. It didn't have an upper floor as such. Their was a stairway to the upper floor and on one wall were offices, around the rest of the walls were walkways undoubtedly for supervision of what went on down below.

Sanji slid the door almost closed and said, "I'll go high you two stay low."

They nodded and slipped out the door. Killer went to the north side and began making his way around while Kidd went to the south and did the same. Sanji crept in the shadows and silently made his way up the stairs. He kept looking around and no one seemed to pay him any attention. He slunk into an office with the lights off and set a charge. He listened to the sounds on the walkway and in the office next door. He heard nothing so he snuck back out to move on. He went to the next office set a charge by the wall. He listened again and heard light sounds from the next office. He would have to dash by quick. He stepped out again and jumped past the door of the occupied room and landed lightly.

He saw a support structure for the ceiling and set a charge there. He was out in the open as he did that and quickly dashed into another office with the lights off. He had lucked out, of the four offices only one was occupied. He looked out and was trying to formulate where to set new charge when he heard movement in the occupied office. A tall dark haired woman appeared in the doorway to the office Sanji was in. He had just in time hidden behind a metal cabinet.

The woman moved around with a large stack of cash and went to the cabinet Sanji was hiding behind. He went to slip out and try to get past her but she saw him and without a question she pulled a gun and shot him. The air was knocked from his lungs as the bullet hit the vest. Sanji was pushed back to the wall and crept over to the window looking for a way out. He went to reach for his gun but held back. He had never shot a woman this way. He had done it before but always with a sniper rifle. He never had to be up close and see her pained expression. The woman however held no qualms and shot him again. He moved to dodge and slip past but was hit in the chest the force pushed his back to the window. He felt the glass break and the air rush past him then the hard impact of the asphalt below.

Sanji stood groaning. His chest hurt and his ears rang. He knew other parts of him would be hurting soon. He saw the woman lean out the window and limped off at a run. He could hear guns shots inside and only hoped his friends made it out.

Sanji had found the car and stood outside it one hand over his chest the other holding him up against the car. His back and hip had begun to hurt from his fall. He head felt like someone hit it with a bat and his ears were still ringing with all outside sound dulled.

He hadn't been waiting long but it was more than enough time to cause serious worry for his friends. He hated this. This was why it was easier to work alone. If he had gone alone Kidd and Killer would be safe at home. Now he didn't know. An explosion startled him and his hand slipped from the car causing him to lose his balance and stumble.

From around the corner Kidd and Killer came running at full speed nearly knocking into him. "Shit! You're ok! We heard shots then glass breaking. A chick came out with a gun yelling then all hell broke loose. We saw the glass outside but not you so we blew the building." Kidd explained in a rush. Both him and Killer were panting both from the exertion of the sprint and the adrenaline coursing through their system.

Sanji groaned. He was happy to see his friends but he really just wanted to sit down and have his vision stop spinning. He thought he had a concussion and his chest hurts so bad maybe broken ribs. He knew once they got back he would have a huge 'I told you so' coming from Law. He opened the back door and slid down on the seat thankful at the degree of relief. "Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you. We need to go."

"Right." Killer jumped in the front and Kidd got in the passenger seat. Once the doors were closed Killer took off.

"Were you hit?" Kidd asked looking back at Sanji.

"Ugh. Yes. Two in the goddamn chest." Sanji said. He saw the other two react and quickly added. "Don't worry the vest took it. My ribs may be broken and I'll have a hell of a bruise not to mention I'll have to look forward to Law being a smug bastard but I'll be fine." He pulled his shirt off examining the holes then unhooked the vest and pulled it off. Two dark red marks were on his chest quickly forming into an angry bruise. How he was going to explain that to Zoro he had no idea.

Kidd just had to ask him what he was thinking. "What are you going to tell your guy about that?"

Sanji thoughts were still jumbled and he was feeling the pains. He must have landed on something else when he fell. He felt a stinging in his leg and ran his hand down to find a nail imbedded in his skin. Just great he thought. "Feels like I got hit by a car maybe I'll tell him that."

"Pansy." Kidd said affectionately. He didn't really think that. Sanji was his friend, someone who was strong and never complained about injuries. Giving him crap was just the way they communicated.

"Yeah yeah loser. Just make sure I don't fall asleep. I hit my head when I fell out the stupid window." Sanji lay back in the seat groaning with the effort and the relief he felt when laid down.

Law was not being gentle. He kept poking and prodding and Sanji had enough of that. "Fucker I thought you said you wouldn't be a dick as long as I wore the vest and I did!"

"You were still reckless." Law turned to face Kidd and Killer. "All of you. It's been all over the news about the bombings. And I didn't hear from you for two days now! How was I supposed to know what happened?"

Kidd looked from a fuming Law to a calm Killer. He was upset he didn't know how to make things better between the three of them Killer always did that.

Killer saw the looks and brought the three of them together for a group hug. "We listened to you and we're okay. Sorry we couldn't call." They broke apart. "And no telling Sanji I told you so he will be feeling that reminder for weeks."

Law smiled ruefully. "But I'm not done making him suffer yet."

Kidd laughed grateful that Law was back to himself and the three of them were good again.

Sanji looked between the three of them. He didn't know if they were friends, like brothers or lovers. He could never understand their relationship.

Sanji was dreading going home. He had called Zoro and said he was hit by a car crossing the road at a truck stop. Zoro immediately freaked out and wanted to be by his side. Of course he couldn't have that as he was lying about everything. He had calmed the Marimo by saying he was seen at the hospital and nothing was broken just bruising and that him and the other staff from the Baratie were on their way home.

He stood outside the door with his bag in his hand after just having been dropped off by a taxi. He just wanted to rest but knew Zoro would start on the questions. With a sigh he unlocked the door, opened it and went inside.

Zoro had come from down the hall with a concerned look on his face. Sanji knew he looked like crap. "Baby I'm glad you're home." Zoro only called him Baby when he was worried or in the throes of passion. Sanji thought it was sweet.

"Me too." Sanji replied dropping his bag. Zoro came up and hugged him and Sanji tried to melt into it but the pain in his back and chest made it hard. He tried to suppress a whine but failed.

Zoro noticed that pained sound and back off checking Sanji out. He grabbed the blonde's head and looked all over his face but saw nothing. He felt all around his head and felt a swollen bump on the back. He saw Sanji wince and backed off from that. "Take off your shirt let me check." Sanji did as he was told too tired to fight. Zoro saw two large roundish bruises with black, purple and red vying for dominance. He traced around them but didn't touch them. Zoro couldn't imagine a car doing that.

He walked around to Sanji's back and saw bruises on his shoulder blades, his spine and over his right hip. Again he didn't understand how a car could hurt both Sanji's front and back. He figured getting hit would hurt one side then maybe from the fall hurt his other side but he still had a strong feeling Sanji was lying to him. Right now though he just wanted to make his lover feel better.

Zoro kissed him lightly. "I love you." Sanji gave him that sweet smile Zoro knew he felt the same. "Come on strip down I'll make you a bath filled with Epsom salt then you can go to bed."

Damn Sanji really loved Zoro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading and the amazing comments and for all the love given to my story! I appreciate it so much!**

Chapter 15

Zoro was frustrated and he could admit to himself hurt. He had a feeling Sanji lied to him about the reason for his trip. He was about 80% certain Sanji lied about getting hit by a car. He never lied to Sanji or anyone for that matter and he thought his lover never lied to him until recently.

The night before when Sanji came home he had been attentive and tried to show Sanji how much he loved him and would always stand by his side no matter what. He tried asking about the trip and the supposed hit and run numerous times in the bath and while they laid in bed to no avail. Sanji kept repeating the same thing over and over.

Zoro drove himself crazy all through the night as he thought of the various things Sanji could have been doing. He never once thought his partner had cheated on him, for one that wouldn't explain his injuries. He knew whatever he was doing was dangerous. He doubted it was drug related as he had only known the blond to smoke pot but nothing else. He loved his wine and still fought with his addiction to cigarettes but drugs were never something Sanji seemed interested in.

In the morning Zoro was surprised Sanji was up first not because it was a new thing but because he knew he was hurt badly and exhausted the day before. Zoro came into the living room to find a fantastic smelling quiche cooking and a shifting uncomfortably Sanji with the most sinister grin on his face as he watched the national news report about bombings throughout the country. As soon as he heard Zoro Sanji turned his head and the grin had been replaced with a genuine smile.

Zoro couldn't figure him out but sat down beside him and kissed him good morning just as usual. He was lucky it was both their days off so he could try and gain the truth but try as he might he wasn't getting through.

During breakfast and later as they cuddled on the couch Zoro tried talking about the bombings. He tried talking about Sanji's injuries again. Each time he would get guarded responses or topic changes. Finally Sanji said he was tired and wasn't feeling good and was going to go back to sleep.

Zoro felt like he was hit with a car. Sure he had only known his beloved for two years yet the man never took naps let alone admitted to being sick or hurt.

Sanji had his tibia broken during an underground fight and shrugged it off continuing the fight until he won. He had limped away and refused treatment until Chopper harassed him and only then did he seek treatment. It didn't stop him from walking on it and complaining about the cast though but never about the pain.

He had also gotten the flu once right after they moved in together and was banned from the Baratie. Zoro had to stay home from work then just to keep Sanji in bed. He complained that his "shitty old man" wouldn't let him in the restaurant so he seemed to find the need to do everything he could around the house. When Zoro fell asleep Sanji would clean. When Zoro would step out he would find Sanji doing laundry or something else he was told not to do when he returned. It didn't help that Sanji couldn't keep anything down for days and seemed to have a haunted look that would only lead to more cleaning and eventual yelling. After a few days where they both were at the ends of their ropes Zoro threatened to call the girls and Chopper over. Sanji relented and stayed in bed after that. He didn't want his goddesses to see him all sweaty and sick and he couldn't have their little doctor worried about him.

Zoro knew that Sanji had a fucked up childhood under his biological family. He knew showing weakness was something Sanji never did. Maybe that was why he was so stubborn. Zoro could admit when he was injured he would just work past it but when he was sick well he hated to say he would turn into a whiner. But Sanji would always be there to take care of him yet if Zoro tried to do the same then Sanji would say he could do it himself. That was why Sanji admitting he felt bad seemed so foreign.

Zoro thought about going through his partner's phone and computer but that made him feel like a person who thought their spouse was cheating. He had once heard a joke about two women who met in heaven and each told how they died. The first said she came home thinking her husband was cheating only to run around the house looking for the other woman and drop dead of a heart attack. The second turns to the first and tells her she should have looked in the freezer than they both would still be alive. Zoro knew this situation was different but he didn't want to get answers that way.

When he heard the soft sounds of Sanji's snores he stepped out on the balcony and called Robin.

'Hello Zoro.' Robin said when she picked up.

"Hi Robin are you alone I need to talk to you about something." Zoro sat so he could keep an eye on the hallway leading to the bedroom.

'I am.'

Zoro thought of how to start. "It's about Sanji. He came home hurt last night and I don't know what's going on, he won't tell me. He said he got hit by a car but based on his injuries I really don't think so. I know you and him talk. Has he told you anything about what's going on lately?"

Robin knew this talk would come one day. 'No and even if I did it's not my place to say it would be his."

Right well now Zoro thought she knew exactly what was going on. Lovely, another person lying to him he thought. "Ok sorry to bother you."

'No bother. Bye.'

"Yeah bye." Zoro held the phone in his hands contemplating his next step. He wasn't looking forward to it. The old man and he were cool unless it came close to hurting his Eggplant and then he would see his many potential deaths in the man's eyes. Zoro had no other option he was going to talk to Zeff.

Zoro had left their home shortly after making his decision. He kissed Sanji and told him he was going to the store. His lover mumbled something intelligible then fell back asleep. He ended up writing a note just in case the blond wasn't coherent enough at the time.

It was still relatively early. Before the lunch rush so he knew he could talk to Zeff without much yelling. There would still be yelling before the man would set down what he was doing and step away but at least it would be nominal.

Zoro went in the back door instead of the front another thing he knew would help. The prep work was in full force as the chefs were busy at their stations. The dishwasher was filling up the stations with clean heated plates and bowls and Zeff was near the pass working on chopping red bell peppers. Zoro did not like the idea of the man with a knife in his hand but it had to be done.

He strolled through the kitchen to the various greetings and made his way to the chef with the tall hat. "Hi Zeff."

Zeff turned and took in the young man's serious expression. "The Eggplant's not here. He should be at home with you right?"

Zoro noted the way it was worded and the concern. Zeff was worried too and wanted to make sure he knew where his son was. "He's at home asleep. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Zeff had a feeling he knew it was the talk he was not looking forward to. This wasn't the "I want to marry your son" talk this was the "what the hell is going on" talk.

"Fine but outside." Zeff turned around and stomped outside. He stopped by the dumpster as Zoro came to stand next to him with an anxious but determined look on his face. "It's not my place to tell you what's going on."

"But-" Zoro tried to say.

"But nothing." The old man cut him off. "He needs to tell you. I've been telling him that since this started back up."

Zoro tried for his most intimidating glare to get information. "He's in danger right?"

Zeff rocked his hand back and forth as if to say so so. "Yeah… but not just him. A lot of people. But again he needs to tell you."

Zoro growled in frustration. "Tell me what is going on so I can protect him!"

Zeff sighed. This was one of the many reasons his son loved that man. He was a protector and would sacrifice for those he loved. Zeff sat a heavy hand on a muscular shoulder. "Do you love him with all you are?"

"Yes." Zoro replied.

"Would you love him even if you found out he did terrible things?" Zeff asked.

Zoro had to think about that one for a moment. What terrible things could his beloved done? The man was quick to anger but also quick to forgive. He liked to fight but Zoro knew part of it was to prove to himself that he was strong. The man would feed anyone without question. He spoiled the girls beyond measure. He knew whatever Sanji had done there was a good reason behind it. "Yes I will."

Good Zeff thought. Just as he thought the young man would say. "Will you listen to him and do whatever he tell you because trust me he knows more about this than you do?"

"Yes."

Zeff smiled slightly. His son found an excellent partner. "I'll tell you what to do to get him to talk."

Step one Zeff had said was let Sanji know everyone was safe. That was easy. Zoro had called everyone for a quick lunch at a hole in the wall diner that had Sanji approved food. Dragging Sanji out of the house was easy too. Any chance he could see his angels he never passed it up. Zoro noted that he dressed where no bruises could be seen and when they stepped inside his gait instantly became smooth and graceful yet again.

Zoro didn't say a word about his injuries as he knew Chopper would be worried and trying to see what happened the entire time and Luffy would be saying they needed to find the person who did it and beat them up. Their friends were consistent with certain things he thought.

Throughout the lunch everyone laughed and ate. Zoro right along with them as it nothing was amiss but he saw Robin's looks. He had a feeling she knew what he was up too.

Step two was show him he was safe. Zoro took it a step further and found a boat tour that would be on Lake Michigan for a few hours. He booked them two tickets. After lunch he said he had a surprise and took Sanji there. He knew his partner loved the water, the ocean in particular.

The large boat was only slightly full. Most people choosing to sit in the front or on the second floor in chairs. Zoro took Sanji to the back where there was a bench and they sat down next to each other. He wrapped an arm possessively around the blond and nuzzled into the golden locks.

"What are you doing Marimo?" Sanji asked as he laced his fingers with Zoro's.

Zoro placed a kiss on his shoulder then sat up. "I just thought you deserved a nice day out. I know you're hurt and I've been an ass with all the questions. I want you to know I love you and I trust you no matter what." He felt Sanji sink in on himself so he pulled him closer and tilted his chin up kissing him on the lips. He tried to convey his love in that kiss.

When they pulled away Sanji looked up at him. He caressed a tan cheek and spoke the words Zoro had been waiting to hear. "I love you Zoro."

Zoro had been on cloud nine since Sanji finally said the words he knew in his heart were true but he had longed to hear. His resolve had only grown to find out what Sanji was up to and to protect him and support him. He wasn't sure why Sanji finally caved and admitted his love but he had and Zoro couldn't have been happier.

Step three was talk to him somewhere that had meaning but was not the Baratie, their house or any of their friend's houses. Zoro wasn't sure why those stipulations had been put in place but he had been doing as Zeff said and Sanji was both visibly relaxed and smiling happily by his side as they walked to Buckingham fountain. It had been one of their first date spots and had been a place they returned to often. When Zoro thought of proposing he thought of there.

They had found a bench away from the people and sat down watching the sunset. Zoro watched as Sanji enjoyed the beautiful colors in the sky play off the water in the fountain's spay. Zoro took in the colors that danced on his beloved face and the light breeze that played with his golden hair. It was a perfect day for them and he hated to threaten what they had.

Zoro knew Sanji could take things a few ways. He would get mad and break up with him. He would admit the truth. Or he would get mad and defensive but stay with him. He would stone wall him and never talk which would only serve to sever their trust and ultimately their love for each other.

He had no other choice but now. He turned to the man he had given his heart to and began to speak. "Sanji, I love you no matter what you've done I will always stay by your side. I want to marry you one day. I want to share my life with you until I die." Zoro froze that sounded too much like a proposal and he could see the glint in his lover's eye that suggested he felt the same. "But" the look Sanji gave him tore him up it was a look of grief, of loss. "Look Zeff said I should talk to you that he told you to tell me what is going on." Sanji looked away from him. He put one large hand on each pale cheek and turned his partner's face to him. "Baby please I have to know."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all the love given to my story! It makes me sooo happy! I massively appreciate it all!

Chapter 16

Sanji had a wonderful day until now. He looked into the concerned and almost desperate grey eyes of his lover and knew he had to tell him or lose him forever and that would break both their hearts. He realized in that moment Zoro would not take a break up well. His Marimo did not take loss of any kind well. He was never a man for possessions save for his swords and things his loved ones gave him but people were another matter. His Marimo was carrying around the loss of a childhood friend still when most people would have forgotten them. Sanji knew Zoro had dated just two before him and each relationship had ended amicably. But if he ended it now it would be messy and hurt Zoro in so many ways.

Sanji sat up on the bench and looked Zoro straight in the eyes. "Ok I'll tell you. But before I do you have to promise me something." Zoro nodded. "If you decide to call the cops then you have to call Robin first. You need to call from a payphone or somewhere else just not your phone. Tell her I told you everything and she needs to do the contingency plan we set up. Call Zeff first too. Tell him I told you everything. Do not mention you are calling the cops or anything I am about to tell you on the phone. Do not go back to the apartment once you have called the cops. Do not go to the museum after you have called the cops. Do you understand?"

Zoro knew it was serious but this was beyond what he had imagined. "I understand and but I won't call the cops."

Sanji laughed a dry hollow laugh. "You say that now."

"Just tell me." Zoro said.

Sanji took a deep calming breath and released it. "Okay I will. I was born Sanji Vinsmoke. You may have heard of the name if not they run a criminal empire. They deal in everything from drugs and weapons to human trafficking and assassinations. I was considered a disappointment as you know early on. But the real reason was because I had compassion for people and just wanted to cook food. I was taught everything about killing before I was eight but just couldn't fit in with what Judge wanted. I was put in a dog cage one day in the basement and stayed there for a while until Zeff broke in with his crew to rob the place. He found me there and my sister made a deal with him to take me." Sanji saw Zoro following every word.

Sanji gripped Zoro's hand the man didn't seem put off so far. "We were on the run for years but they always found us. I had something to lose now and therefore something to kill for. Judge took advantage of that and told me if I wanted Zeff to live I would have to do as he said. Zoro, I became an assassin for the man that saved me and gave me a real family." Zoro only nodded and squeezed his hand. "Two years before we met I was told my services were no longer needed. That's why I had so many issues in the beginning of our relationship I was always afraid they would come back and threaten you too. And they did at the spa. I was told I had to kill again to protect you and our friends so I have. I'm also trying to take the Vinsmokes down with the help of my sister."

Zoro took a moment to digest that. Sanji looked at him with a broken expression expecting Zoro to throw his hand away and condemn him to prison or death. Zoro thought back to the two years they had been together and realized there were signs all along. "That… actually makes sense." He said.

Sanji cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Zoro huffed a laugh. "You were a dead shot at the gun range even though you had never been there before. For that matter you knew how to handle one and seemed to get a thrill out of the smell. You criticize action movies. You and Robin can talk poisons for hours which that used to freak me out but I got over that. And now you were gone while those bombings went on and were proud of them by the look on your face."

Sanji had to give him that, he had done those things. "You're not disgusted? You're not horrified by what I've done? You're not going to tell the cops?"

Zoro was glad he had finally gotten his answer. He knew there was a good reason. "If you said you killed for fun then sure I would but you're doing this to protect people, granted by killing other people but still."

Sanji was relieved and surged forward crushing Zoro in a hug. He didn't care about the protesting his injuries gave as he had hugged his Marimo. He pressed his face to Zoro's neck letting his lips trail the warm skin. "So you won't leave me?"

Zoro had wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. "Never."

They shared a nice long hug where fears and insecurities melted away. When they pulled away both their minds were clearer than they had been in weeks.

Sanji lit up a cigarette and kept the hand with the cigarette away from Zoro. "So I'm sure you have questions go ahead."

"How many and what kind of people?" Zoro asked.

"Um I've been doing this since I was twelve but I hate to admit I lost count. At one point I was doing one job a month mostly in Central America but I've been all over the world with this. Most of the people are competition to the Vinsmokes or people they entered into a deal with and reneged on. Some were more political. Like just recently Kalifa Cipher. Others are contracts. I don't get to choose." Sanji explained.

"How much does the Old Man know?" Zoro asked.

Sanji answered simply, "Everything. And Patty and Carne know most everything. Some of the others know that I am a Vinsmoke and they want to hurt us so they are on their guard but they don't know about what I do."

"What about Robin?" Zoro had already acknowledged it was upsetting a trusted friend kept something hidden from him but with Robin he couldn't be too surprised. He felt the woman still had secrets hidden.

"She knows most everything. Some of the times I was ashamed of what I had to do so I didn't tell her. I have a feeling she may have found out. When we decided to settle and opened the restaurant she was the one who faked my identity and the adoption papers. She's also given me a bunch of other fake identities I can take with me on a job." Sanji had smoked through one cigarette and contemplated lighting another one but held off for the time being.

Yep, Zoro wasn't surprised to know what at all. It made even more sense why she was Sanji confided on certain matters and why they started talking more always away from the others. "So how do you know you have a… what do you call them job?"

"Initially they would send a postcard or have someone come to me and make me go to them. Then they would call and leave an envelope it at a drop off point but I always had to return to the mansion after a job to report. Four years ago I went to the mansion and thought Judge was going to kill me but then he let me go. When we ran into Reiju a few weeks ago she said that she is going to start sending thumb drives with the information. She's going to try sending information to bring the family down too but they are watching her closely. No one really trusts each other it's all a power play. The person viewed as the strongest is the one in charge and that is Judge for now but one day one of my brothers will take over." Sanji knew he was explaining more than Zoro asked but it felt so freeing finally able to tell the man he had given his heart to everything. "My brothers are cold. They lack compassion or really any quality emotion a person can have. Once they take over it will be over for me, probably all of us. That's why I have to move now. I tried to kill them so many times before but five against one I always lost out. They found ways to punish me each time. I said no once to a job and that is why Zeff lost his leg. I tried to kill them time and again and regardless of how many bones they broke or the torture I continued until they killed a bunch of my class mates. I stopped fighting after that and did as they said."

Zoro wanted to reach out and comfort his lover but Sanji sat next to him on the bench facing him calmer and more relaxed than their first six months together. He was infinitely calmer since they ran into the blonde's sister. Zoro thought maybe he himself needed the comfort but wouldn't ask for it so he just pulled Sanji closer so they could touch. "Why did you say not to go back to the apartment or call using my phone?"

How to explain the cameras Sanji thought. "Well I don't know if they are bugging your phone or not but they can track it and see what calls are made. I've used a burner phone and a ghost chip for years so they can't track me or my calls. When I talked to Reiju and Yonji they had pictures of all our nakama at their homes and jobs. They had the same for you as well as pictures of us in our home. That was all Judge's doing. So you can see why I started working for them again. Also … um… my sister has cameras in our home and has been watching us since we moved in. She also has cameras in the Baratie." He saw the disgusted and slightly horrified face Zoro made. "She says she's been doing it for years and is just keeping me safe." Sanji added in the lightest most pleased tone he could."

Zoro snorted at that. Of course he would defend his sister she was a woman. "Still though."

Sanji moved closer. "Yeah I know. I told her I would take them down but she is still a Vinsmoke and they love getting what they want so she would put them back." He thought back to the video. The Reiju he saw at the spa was calm and collected. The Reiju in the video was close to a breakdown. He had a feeling the video one was the real her, the paranoid, hurt and suffering woman on the inside. "She's… not like my brothers. She's… a good person but born into a bad place. She needs my help too."

"Yeah I guess." Zoro admitted. "You did those bombings right?" Sanji nodded. "You got hurt during them right?" Another nod. "You were shot right? I'm guessing you had a vest on." Sanji looked sheepish but nodded. "No more lies complete honesty?"

Sanji held out his hand to shake. "From now on no more lies, no more hiding anything from you and complete honesty." A firm handshake sealed the deal followed by a deep kiss.

Zoro smiled his beloved was looking at him like he did on the boat full of love and devotion. "What's next?"

"I wait to hear from Reiju." Sanji replied.

"Ok. I'm helping you from now on."

"But"

"This isn't open for discussion." Zoro said with conviction. "I am helping you. You are no longer alone in this."

Sanji sighed. Zoro was beyond stubborn. The man was like a cat. Cats are one of the only animals that will willingly starve to death for whatever reason they had. Zoro was like that in ways once his mind was made up he was unmovable. "Ok."

Zoro let out a devilish grin. "So what have you done so far to fuck with them?"

Sanji had shared everything with Zoro. He ran over the do and don'ts with him. He stressed the importance of not talking about it at home.

Sanji felt years worth of tension gone. He felt closer to Zoro. He felt trusted and knew Zoro was deeply in love with him, the real him. He felt once they got out of this mess they could truly be happy maybe soon marry. Maybe adopt at some point. He knew with Zoro by his side they could do this.

Zoro was ready for a nap once they got home. He had a great day in many ways but also stressful. Him and his partner had made huge steps in their relationship. He was still secretly giddy thinking about Sanji telling him he loved him. He had known it but hearing it was wonderful. Those three words warmed his entire being.

Hearing about depths of the trouble they were all in without them even knowing was troubling. He thought his instincts were top notch but realized he would have to work on that if someone had followed them and taken pictures of them without him noticing. He decided to start carrying his swords everywhere he went. Work wouldn't bat an eye over them and he tended to take them most places anyway so it wouldn't be much of a change.

A knock on the door interrupted Zoro's musing. He opened the door to reveal a delivery man with a padded envelope. "I have a delivery for Sanji Black." The man said.

"I can sign for it. I'm his boyfriend." Zoro reached out to take the envelope but was met with resistance.

"No sir it must be given to him." The man replied in an aggressive manner.

Before Zoro could start fighting with the guy standing in his doorway Sanji came around threw out his name then signed.

Sanji turned away from the cameras in a blind spot and opened the envelope. Inside was what he expected, it was a flash drive. He put it in his pocket then turned around. "Marimo it's time to do laundry."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone for all the love given to my story! I greatly appreaciate it.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. The last two were my favorite so far. This one I like part but others I'm not so sure of. Such is life.

Chapter 17

Zoro was confused but at the same time knew the flash drive had to do with Sanji's assassin work. He followed him out to the car not saying a word of question pretending that they were indeed doing laundry. Once in the car Sanji's showed him the flash drive and said they were going to friends of his. Zoro had questions but if Sanji wasn't explaining in the car he would follow his lead. He thought Sanji may be a bit paranoid but then again the thought Sanji was right that the apartment had cameras and his phone could be bugged was unsettling. The cameras was worst of all thinking of every private moment they had in their home knowing now that someone was watching in was pissing him off. It felt like a layer of grime was over those precious memories.

When they pulled up at an actual laundromat Zoro was further confused but followed his confident partner inside. They passed the machines with people washing and drying their clothes. Some were standing around just people watching, some were on their phones and a two were close to falling asleep. Zoro was thankful they had their own washer and dryer because years before when he did go to the laundromat he would fall asleep. Once the cops were called thinking he was homeless and using the heat from the dryers for warmth. Once he pointed out where his clothes were they left but it was slightly embarrassing.

He followed the blond to the back where he opened a door. They walked in to a storage room labeled supplies and Sanji closed the door behind them. Next Sanji slid a panel back exposing a stair case. Zoro was leery entering a place he knew nothing about but trusted Sanji so he followed him down the stairs keeping his mouth shut. At the end of the stairs was a metal door that did nothing to quell Zoro's unease, it only heightened it. He watched as Sanji pressed a button then looked into a camera. Sanji then pulled him over so the people on the other side of that camera could see him too.

When the door opened Zoro wasn't sure what he expected but what he saw was not it. He saw three people seemingly relaxed yet to a trained fighter obviously coiled to attack. To the sides of them were weapons and body armor. Zoro set his sights first of the man with the bright red hair sitting in a lounge chair with the butt of a gun peeking out from under his jacket. The next was a blond haired man with an unreadable face as his hair fell over it. It apparently didn't stop him from seeing and the man had his arms behind his back. The last was a tall lanky dark haired man sitting at a desk with a long sheathed sword sitting within reach.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the tension his friends had created. He saw the look in Kidd's eyes and knew this was just a game to test Zoro and by the looks of it his Marimo had passed. Sanji thought he might have a bit of fun too. He smiled at Kidd to let him know he was in. "Don't move Marimo." Then Sanji sprinted for Kidd, jumped and aimed a kick for his side. The red head dashed out of the way and came back with punches aimed at his gut. They went back and forth for a moment then Sanji decided to get Killer involved and jumped on the desk then planted his hands on Killer's shoulders and kicked up to suspend himself upright for a second before coming back down to land where Kidd was a split second ago.

Law stood up pissed his desk had been stepped on and saw the green haired man seething ready to jump in. Law launched himself at Sanji and Kidd pinning them down. "Idiots." Law said. Kidd and Sanji both erupted into loud laughter immediately draining the tension. It didn't stop them from punching and kicking trying to get out. Sanji landed a knee on Kidd's side then Kidd hit Sanji's groin.

They both stood rubbing their respective areas. "Dammit no hitting the jewels I use mine." Sanji said with a smile on his face.

"Oi! I use mine too." Kidd said with a swift kick to Sanji's ass.

"Assholes!" Zoro drew all the attention to him. He stood tense with a deep scowl on his face hands itching to hit someone. "Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Kidd laughed and turned to Sanji. "Yep you too are perfect for each other except I don't think you would have just stood there."

Sanji walked over to Zoro and put his arms around to quell the beast within his green haired lover. "Sorry we were just playing. I recognized they were trying to test you and wanted to have some fun too. You passed their test and mine too. You listened to me so I'll take you with me on jobs."

Zoro kept one eye on Sanji and one on the men behind the cook's back. "Me going was never a question."

In order to not start a fight in front of the trio Sanji replied, "Okay." He kissed Zoro knowing full well the man kept his eyes open watching the three behind him. Sanji leaned in and whispered in Zoro's ear, "I love you Marimo." He turned around to the others. "That was fun Kidd but I need to use your laptop I have another job."

Zoro watched as the red haired man who must be Kidd picked up a laptop and brought it over to Sanji. The blonde started to walk away but Zoro pulled on his arm.

Sanji looked at him. "Where are my manners? Guys this is Zoro. Zoro that's Kidd" he pointed to the red haired man who flashed him a wide grin, "the grumpy guss is Law" the tall lanky dark haired man scoffed at Sanji's remark but waved, "and Rapunzel is Killer" he pointed to the blond man who flipped Sanji off but offered his hand to Zoro to shake. Zoro did and could fell the strength in his hand.

Sanji walked off with the laptop, sat down on one of the chairs and loaded the flash drive. There were two files this time. He opened the first one marked 'hit' and inside was information for him to kill Katakuri and Perospero Charlotte. He almost did a happy dance his plan was working. He did let out a smug laugh. "They want me to kill Katakuri and Perospero! How perfect!"

Zoro didn't see what was so perfect about this. "Why are you so happy?"

Law explained for Sanji. "Our little nutjob over there wants the Vinsmokes to fall in the worst ways. It would be fine if he slowly worked through their assets but it would be better if he could start a war amongst the crime families. The Charlotte family led by Big Mom is competition for the Vinsmokes. Both have their strengths. Big Mom has wealth and numbers on her side. The Vinsmokes have highly advanced technology. Both want what the other has. Years ago an alliance was discussed and Sanji was used as a bargaining chip but it turns out Big Mom was just using the talks to get the Vinsmokes close to kill them. It didn't work and they've hit a stalemate but with Sanji hitting the Vinsmokes by having Tesoro drain a ton of their accounts and then him, Kidd and Killer blowing up a bunch of their buildings it seems they believe it was the work of Big Mom. So Sanji may be at the forefront of this war but he'S gotten what he wants. They will keep trying to tear each other apart."

Zoro nodded. He was quiet as he listened to Sanji talk about the job of killing two people. It kept hitting him like a punch to the face how real all this was. He watched as he saw Sanji with all his pretenses down. He wondered how he could have missed that his lover was hiding such a huge part of himself. He knew he was keeping part of his past to himself but to think it was this, all of this kept his head spinning. He felt lost. These three could talk to Sanji about things he knew nothing about.

"I want Hecate for this. I respect Katakuri. Perospero can suck it. He killed an associate of mine a long time ago. But Katakuri is loyal to Big Mom and his family and that's why he does what he does. He asked me to join them before but of course I said no. I'll snipe the both of them. Plus with Katakuri I doubt I could take him. He's strong and fast." Sanji said.

Zoro thought about that. What type of people were out there that he didn't know about. He knew he was going to have to settle his mind and prepare it for information overload. "What about the other one?"

Sanji opened the next folder and it was information from Reiju about an ally. He read through it then explained. "Zoro I told you my sister was helping me right? Well this one is information from her. It's about a coyote. A coyote is someone who brings people from Mexico and Central and South America to the US for a price. The good ones then let them go once here. The bad ones will hold them hostage until their families pay for their release. The worst ones will sell them or make the women sell themselves. This one gives the Vinsmokes half of every run he makes in exchange for weapons. It's not as good as hitting them directly but it works."

Killer had come up behind them with a high powered rifle. Zoro was impressed. Usopp had taught him a lot about guns and he knew this one was heavily modified and most likely very expensive. He was a bit surprised when it was handed off to Sanji and he held it and caressed it, looking at it like he looked at his kitchen tools.

"Zoro meet Hecate and be nice she's a lady." Sanji handed the weapon over to Zoro. He felt the weight of the gun in his hands. He hefted it up and held it as Usopp taught him. He handed it back wondering how many lives it had taken.

It had been a day since they received the flash drive and now Zoro and Sanji were in a small plane being flown by Kidd to Miami. Zoro still felt like his world hadn't righted itself. There were too many new revelations, too many new experiences, and a far too small plane flying far too low.

After they landed he got out and wanted to thank a god he didn't believe in that he was back on the ground but he kept himself calm on the outside. Sanji pulled out the black gym bag from the plane that held his dismantled gun. That was another thing that dazed Zoro. He had seen Sanji cook a meal in no time. He had seen his hands handle a knife like it was part of him moving at a blurring speed. But to see him dismantle the gun and pack it in a gym bag along with a set of gloves was definitely new and slightly jarring.

Sanji turned to face Zoro and he could see the fear and hesitation in the expressive blue eye. Sanji was biting his lip and Zoro knew he was fighting with something. Zoro clasped his hand and squeezed.

Sanji felt reassured. He reached up a hand and caressed Zoro's tan cheek. "You can stay with Kidd if you want."

Zoro kissed the hand. "Nope. I'm always by your side."

Sanji was a mess but tried to focus. He was thrilled Zoro was okay with this part of his life but his Marimo also hadn't seen him kill yet. He knew each step was taking them that much closer to the moment that would either bring them closer together or rip them apart.

Katakuri and Perospero were staying in a high end resort on the water. Sanji walked around looking at the tall building for a vantage spot. When he found one him and Zoro walked to the fire escape. It was only eight stories, high enough to not be seen but well within his zone. He looked at Zoro. "Last chance to back out."

Zoro shook his head. "Quit asking."

They climbed the fire escape and Zoro followed Sanji lead of staying down. Sanji crept to the edge and sank to his knees. "Sit beside me." Zoro did and watched as Sanji pulled the parts for the gun out and quickly put it back together. He pulled his gloves out and a little device. He sat the device on top of a vent. "This measures wind speed and direction, also temperature and humidity. All of those things come into play when targeting. If I was closer not that much but the more distance I put between myself and the target it does." He also pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Zoro. "In case you want to watch."

A question rose in Zoro's mind as he remembered the stack of cash given to Law before they left Chicago. "You don't get paid for this do you?"

"No." Sanji replied as he calibrated the sight.

"Then where did you get the money from?" Zoro asked.

Sanji looked to Zoro confused why he was asking now. "I've stolen it. When I had hands on job I've taken cash from bad people. It's how we opened the Baratie. It's how Makino opened her soup kitchen. I left it on her bar one day. And it's how I've been supporting it and keeping it stocked. Me and the Old Man keep a safe full in case we have to run but no more running." He put on his gloves and looked into the scope.

"Okay." Zoro looked down the binocular at the resort.

"See the man with the long tongue being a disgusting bastard to those ladies?" Sanji asked. "That's Perospero."

Zoro saw who he meant. It was a man lounging on a chair by the pool with two women pulled down to him. Both had faces of horror as he ran his tongue over them.

"The guy with the crossed arms and short hair that looks like he wants to murder everyone there. That's Katakuri." Sanji said.

Zoro saw who he meant. He also saw what could only be guards behind them, men in suits rigidly standing and scanning the area. It must be why the women stayed.

"I'm going with Katakuri first then Perospero. Katakuri would react if Perospero was hit first and I'd miss my chance. Okay Marimo stay down and be ready to run when it goes down. Make sure you have everything on you. We can't leave anything behind. Ready?" Zoro nodded. Sanji pulled the trigger and it hit Katakuri straight in the chest. He re-sighted and shot Perospero seconds later. Sanji started breaking down Hecate and packing her away. He grabbed the binoculars and everything else and put it in the bag. "Time to run. If anyone is after us go back to Kidd."

They quickly descended the fire escape and ducked through alleys. Zoro stayed right behind Sanji following along. He wasn't sure how he felt but at the same time it was a rush. After a few minutes they grabbed a cab and made it to the airfield.

After putting his bag in the plane Sanji turned to face Zoro. "Do you still love me?"

"I do." Of course Zoro still loved him. He knew what he was getting into as soon as Sanji started spilling the beans. He knew what was in his lover's heart regardless of the lives he just took. He pulled Sanji to him and crushed him in a tight embrace. "I'll always love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reading! Thank you for all the love given to my story so far! Comments would be much appreciated so I know how I am doing.**

Chapter 18

Sanji, Zoro and Kidd had flown to a small town in Texas near the US/Mexico border after the events in Miami and found a motel to stay in overnight. Zoro was still struggling with this new life so when they met new people he just stayed silent and let the other two talk. At the check in desk Kidd and Sanji lied with complete confidence, checking in under false identities and paying with cash.

Zoro sat on the bed holding his phone as Sanji sat next to him going through the coyote's file again and Kidd was in the bathroom showering. He had never stayed in a motel this run down. It looked like nothing had been undated since the 70s. But that wasn't quite what was bothering him. He looked to Sanji and saw his beautiful face settled into a look of deadly concentration. It was a look he gave to people who insulted their nakama, especially any of the women. It was the look before a fight.

He wanted to find a way to free his beloved from this life. Zoro knew that Sanji may be trained for this and may be able to kill easily but it wasn't him. The Sanji he loved fretted over their friends and the Baratie family with thinly veiled insults. He went out of him way to feed anyone no matter how much of a dick they were. He worried he was never good enough for anyone. Zoro knew Sanji may act confident in all things and put on a false bravado but he had been there for the breakdowns, the panic attacks and the nightmares. This life was hard on him. Zoro wanted to save him but he didn't know how yet.

He looked to his phone again and wanted to call Luffy or Usopp or Chopper and just hear them having fun. He thought Luffy in his weird wisdom would hear something off in his voice and offer to kick someone's ass but also offer odd sentiments that would help him find his way in this mess. Zoro scooted down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist.

Sanji looked down at him. "Are you a sleepy Marimo?"

Zoro didn't trust his voice so he merely nodded. Sanji closed the laptop and sat it on the bedside table. He moved down to the foot of the bed and brought the blankets up that had been pushed to the end earlier to check for cleanliness and brought them over him and Zoro. He settled down next to Zoro facing him and they wrapped their arms around each other. Sanji nuzzled into Zoro's chest and whispered, "I love you Zoro."

Zoro tried to keep his voice level but the emotions he was feeling made his voice come out rougher. "I love you too Sanji."

Sanji knew today was hard for Zoro to see, the realization of Sanji's job taking its toll. But he also knew Zoro was strong and a man of his word he would stay by his side no matter what. But that wouldn't stop the blond from trying one more time to convince Zoro to stay behind while he went after the coyote because if what he read was right things were going to get dark tomorrow and he wasn't sure Zoro would be the same after seeing that.

He ran a hand through the green locks of his lover until he felt the muscled body next to him relax followed by soft snores. Sanji wanted to protect him from the horrors of the world but would be taking him to them shortly. He felt like such a piece of crap.

The next morning they had got up and had breakfast at a little diner. Sanji tried to hide his distaste for the bland eggs and over salty bacon but failed. He made up for it by over complimenting the waitress. Back at the plane they went over the details of the job.

"I'm going with you." Kidd said.

"Okay." Sanji replied. He turned to Zoro. "Marimo this isn't going to be like Miami this will get messy and you will see bad things that have been done to good people." He floundered around waving his hands then sighed. "Please don't go."

Zoro just gave him the most unimpressed look ever in return. After a moment of stalemate he said, "I'm not new to violence. I can handle this. I promise."

"Fine. There should be about five people in there. About 20-30 captives. It's in a farmhouse off the highway. They have trip wires and surveillance outside. We have to remember to take the videos with us. I'll be taking out the coyote his name is Bellamy. Physically I don't think they are much of a threat but they will have that place rigged well and won't have a problem hiding behind an innocent. We must keep covered at all times and not use any weapons that could be tracked to us. Marimo that's why I wouldn't let you take your swords. You're well known in the underground and not to mention my family and that would make it easy to know who did it. I'll take point and you two take flank." He turned to Zoro. "I don't care if you kill them or just knock them out but don't hesitate do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Kidd pulled out two steel rods and handed them to Zoro. "Since you won't have your swords you can use these. The weight and balance is about the same and you can do most of the same moves with them."

Zoro took them and tested the ability. They seemed comparable. "Thanks."

"We leave our ids here and make sure to leave nothing behind there." Sanji said.

They emptied out their pockets then strapped the weapons to them. Each was given a ski mask and gloves then they got in the car Kidd had "found" for them. When they were a mile out the car was parked down a dirt road.

Sanji hugged and kissed Zoro before setting out. Kidd gave them privacy looking around. The trio put their masks, gloves and bullet proof vest on then they set off silently through the trees and brush watching their step. Zoro had seen bear traps hidden under leaves and trip wires tied to trees but stepped over or around them. In his mind the phrase 'this is crazy' kept repeating.

They came upon the farm house and ducked down checking for sentries. No one was seen so they continued on. Sanji went through the front door while Zoro and Kidd went in the back. They found two in the back kitchen and Kidd shot one and Zoro cracked another on the skull. As he walked on he saw the blood splattered across the kitchen cabinet and felt his stomach clench.

Further in to the house he could hear struggles and gun shots. He wanted to rush out and help Sanji but Kidd held him back. He saw why as two men ran down the hall to their left and him and the red head took them out the same as in the kitchen. They followed the sounds and found Sanji kicking the man from the file. He then took out a 9mm and shot the man point blank. Zoro saw the bullet holes behind Sanji embedded in the walls and took stock of the blond and though he had blood on him none of it was his.

"Time to find the captives." Sanji said.

They found a door leading to a basement and the smell was unmistakable. It was the smell of human filth and rot. Sanji turned to Zoro. "Please don't."

"It's okay." Zoro said. Sanji huffed and opened the door. What Zoro saw he wished he didn't.

There were people laying or sitting on blankets with chains on their ankles bolted to the floor. Some were sick visibly feverish. All were thin and covered in grime. He had no way to tell how long they'd been there. In the back was a woman trying to cocoon herself around a newborn. She looked like she had taken a beating.

Zoro watched as Sanji pulled keys off a rack and went around unlocking all the padlocks on the chains. The people still didn't move frozen in fear. After Zoro heard two shots Kidd came back from upstairs and gave a cell phone to the healthiest looking person there. He held up cds to show them he got the video then he saluted the unfortunates and went back upstairs. Sanji saluted as well then grabbed Zoro's arm and dragged him upstairs then outside.

Sanji's hand slide from his arm to his hand as they walked back to the car. When they were far enough away they pulled their masks off. Zoro thought about all he saw and heard. It was heartbreaking if he were honest. What happened to the people in the basement he didn't want to think about it. He knew the two shots he heard when Kidd went to look for the phone was the two men he took out but didn't kill. Kidd finished the job for him.

Back at the car they drove away in silence. Sanji's phone rang and he answered. Zoro listened and he chatted to Luffy like they didn't just see humanity at its worst. After Sanji hung up Zoro asked, "How do you do it?"

Sanji turned around from his spot in the passenger seat to look at Zoro in the back. "Do what?"

"Do and see all that then talk to Luffy like nothing." Zoro couldn't wrap his head around it. He was sick to his stomach and just wanted to get back home.

Sanji said "Baby…" Just like Zoro would use on him if their roles were reversed.

Kidd pulled over and turned back. "When we step in the shadows we are the monsters. We are the all consuming darkness. We are what those who hurt the innocent fear. When we walk in the light we are brothers, lovers, friends. But we are also protectors. We protect our loved ones from seeing what lies in the shadows. And if doing that chips away at our soul then so be it."

Zoro saw Sanji nodding and gripping the back on the seat and swallowing hard. Zoro knew he would do anything to save Sanji from this life even if he had to take lives for him.

A few days after she heard from Sanji Reiju walked into the Vinsmoke mansion. She hated being there. Besides Sanji she was the only sibling who moved out. Her asshole brothers stayed living in the mansion even though they could move out if they wanted. In the mansion she felt suffocated. In the mansion it was hard to move and breath and act like she was indoctrinated to her father's will. It was hard for her to remain passive when her brothers knocked around a servant or blatantly groped one. It was hard to nod in silent agreement to every whim of her fathers.

Yet she had to or her life was forfeit. She walked into the kitchen with her secured IPad and sat at the table where they were to have a meeting. Her father was already sat at the head of the table with her and Ichiji to his left and Niji and Yonji to his right.

"About time." Judge said.

"I still have ten minutes until the agreed upon time." She replied as respectful as possible.

"If you lived here you would have already been here and we wouldn't have had to wait." Judge said.

She knew it was a source of contention. Judge liked keeping the family close. He like keeping anyone who knew his secrets close. "Sorry father."

"Have you found Tesoro yet?" Judge asked Niji

"Not yet. He seems to have gone into hiding much better than I thought possible. I guess a rat really can hide in cracks. But I'll find him and get what is ours back." Niji responded with total confidence.

"Reiju any word on tracking the money?" Judge looked to her now.

"No father. It was wired through so many accounts I am working on it though." She said.

"Was the disgrace successful with Katakuri and Perospero?" Judge asked with a look of distaste.

"Yes Sanji executed them both cleanly." She said.

"Why did you send him? I could have done it." Yonji said.

Her father's tone grew harsh. "Because he is our errand boy and will not fail."

"Tch." And Yonji sat back.

"And what have you found out about the bombings?" Judge asked Yonji.

Reiju knew Yonji had always wanted to go after Big Mom and her crew so she had a feeling he came to his own conclusion. "Just like we thought it was Big Mom."

"Wait." Reiju said. "Why did you send Sanji to kill Katakuri and Perospero if you weren't sure?"

"I'm ready to make my move. I'm tired of waiting for that crazy woman to fall. Have you heard any response from her?" Judge asked Ichiji.

"No from what I've gleamed they don't suspect it was us." Ichiji said.

Reiju debated on saying anything but went ahead with it. "That may not be entirely true. I just got a report Bellamy and his men were killed a few days ago. It may be a coincidence and Bellamy and the loss of a few slaves for us in comparison to her favorite sons seems a stretch but it may have been her."

Judge scoffed. "That's not just a stretch that's preposterous. If she found out we had anything to do with her kids she would go after one of you four."

"What about the disgrace? Maybe he did it. Maybe he's behind all of it." Yonji said.

Reiju knew Yonji always hated her brother more so than the other two. She wasn't sure why. She had thought it might be because he was jealous. Not in the traditional sense of brothers but in the professional sense. Sanji was sent on more missions than any of them. Sanji was sent on the most dangerous missions to boot. And each time he was successful. He was a skilled assassin with an incredible notoriety; a man feared the world over with the darkest rumors swirling about him. "No I've been tracking him and with the exception of the jobs he hasn't left Chicago. I've also checked on his dumb ape and he hasn't left Chicago either." She had to reassure them that both Sanji and Zoro were not a threat.

"Hmmm." Yonji grumbled.

 **I may be late posting next week but only by a day. I'm thinking of taking a few days off work and I only have my computer at work to write on. Sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reading and all the love given to the story. Any comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again! :)**

Chapter 19

Reiju was back at the place she hated. She hated everything about being at the Vinsmoke mansion. She hated the ridiculous opulence where it seemed her father spent far too much trying to show off his wealth. She hated the servants that were actually slaves who ran around catering to every whim with their heads bowed flinching as she walked by though she never hit them. She hated the guards that patrolled the grounds and house that would only greet her with a nod but watch all she did hoping one day she would slip up and they could garner favor with her father. She hated the chef in the kitchen who would proclaim he was the best in the world when he thought no one was looking though she knew of at least one far better than him.

More than any of them she hated her father and three of her brothers. She hated herself when she was in the mansion most of all. She hated that she had to look around herself constantly and never have a moment of peace. She hated that she had to look at all the staff with disdain as though any one beyond family was beneath her. She hated hearing and seeing her family and having to agree to their sick thoughts. When she was in the mansion all she felt was hate and paranoia.

Reiju wanted out.

She wanted to be done with all this. She was in the study surrounded by high back chairs and bookcases. She picked up a bottle she had hidden in plain sight. It was an old black bottle that she had filled with rum and belladonna or more commonly known as deadly nightshade. She had been taking sips of it since she was fifteen. Every family member was trained in counter measures to anything someone else could throw at them but this was something she did on her own.

She looked as the bottle as she contemplated her next steps. Her hand hovered over decanter glasses at the small bar in the corner. She tried to force herself to pick up five. She wanted to fill each with the deadly toxin and take it to her father and brothers where they could all share one last drink before that final slumber. She knew she would outlast them due to her tolerance but in the end she would succumb too but be happy knowing she had succeeded.

Reiju forced herself to pick up the glasses. Her hand shook with the effort. She kept trying to get her brain and hand to work together. Each failed second then minute that passed frustrated her. She had to do this she kept telling herself. She had to do this for Sanji and all the people he held dear. She had to do this for the servants that were forced to work at the mansion. She had to do this for the women forced to follow her brothers to bed. She had to do this.

After thirty minutes of fighting with herself she slunk back in a chair clutching on to the bottle. This was just one of many failed attempts. She could never understand why she couldn't actively move against them. Yes she had been helping Sanji but none of that would lead to her father and brothers death. She had even tried killing herself before they brought Sanji back into the mix but her body fought her mind again and would refuse to cooperate. She supposed part of the reason was she was trained to fight off any and all attacks. She couldn't figure out the other reasons.

Sighing she took a sip from the bottle then replaced it. She felt the light ache and mild nausea but it quickly subsided. Reiju walked into the dinning hall as the others had gathered for dinner. She tried to block them out but couldn't help it when they mentioned the 'disgrace.'

Yonji sat at the table arms crossed. "Why won't you believe me?"

Ichiji rolled his eyes. "If you really believe that he is behind even some of the recent events than that falls on you. Obviously you didn't put enough fear into him. Are you admitting failure?"

Yonji sneered. "Never!"

"You better not." Niji threw in.

Reiju sat at her place with her mask firmly in place. "Are you talking about this again?"

"I'm done." Niji said.

"I won't drop this." Yonji said. "The disgrace is doing something against us. We should have killed him by now. Father why did you let him go?"

Up until then Judge had been passively listening. He had been shaking his head at their squabbling but otherwise it was just another petty disagreement. "Did you question my decision?"

Yonji paled. He let his anger get the best of him. "No father. I'm just trying to understand is all."

Judge shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. He is my son after all. The reputation he has amassed has been rather impressive. It benefits us to have him at our disposal. If I had killed him then it would be looked at that I couldn't control him. And there is no weakness."

Reiju nodded. She knew Sanji could have been killed quietly then have one of the others go in on jobs looking like him. That would have been a simple solution. They would have kept the threat alive but for some reason her father let Sanji go two years ago and most likely would have left him alone if not for Yonji looking for any reason to bring him down. She felt almost sorry for Yonji.

Because there were four sons there was so much expected of them. Sanji had been deemed the black sheep but the others had to prove themselves. Ichiji and Niji no longer looked at anything Sanji did but Yonji still compared himself to him. Ichiji and Niji had established themselves as they were the oldest sons but Yonji had to work even harder.

"I get that. Why can't I do the jobs he is sent on? I told you I could kill Perospero and Katakuri but you sent him." Yonji said.

Judge stood in anger. "I make the decisions for this family no on else." He then strode out of the room.

"You may be right about the disgrace." Ichiji said. "If you really want I can talk to father about sending you on more jobs."

"Thank you brother." Yonji said.

"Let's go play Russian roulette." Niji said.

Reiju watched as her three brothers stood each with renewed energy to go play their favorite game. They had modified it to up the danger. She sat at the table knowing she had to keep the game up until she could leave and tell Sanji Yonji was pushing to hurt him and Ichiji may be on his heels. She would do what she could to prevent it but he needed to know.

She watched from the corner of her eye as her brothers formed a circle with a revolver in each hand. They had one bullet in the six chambers spun the cylinder and pointed it at the one to their right and pulled the trigger and laughed. That was another thing she hated. Her father had messed them up so they only felt anger and hate. They didn't know what love was. They didn't know kindness and they couldn't even feel fear.

Zoro woke up from yet another nightmare. He could feel his heart still racing as he tried to calm down. Ever since that day at the farmhouse he had been having nightmares. He wasn't tormented by the deaths he had seen no he kept seeing what was in the basement but instead of strangers that were there in real life he saw his nakama. Each one of them he saw chained, hungry and sick. It would take the edge off after calling them and talking to them come morning but it never failed to rear its ugly head in his dreams.

He looked over to his lover and watched the steady rise and fall of his breaths. If Sanji had been upset by what he saw he didn't show it. He had been a bit more touchy and Zoro now could associate that with how he reacted after a job but aside from that he had been his normal self. Zoro pulled the blond closer and inhaled his scent. He wanted to fix things, make it so they were all safe again but he didn't know how.

He had located the cameras hidden in their home and he hoped he was keeping his knowledge a secret from the person on the other side but he had a feeling he was failing. Once he knew they were there it was hard to dismiss them. It had initially been distracting to be intimate with his lover after finding them but Sanji pulled him from his thoughts and he lost himself to the feeling. Once they were both lying panting in bed bliss running through their veins he looked up to where he knew the camera was and in his moment of possessiveness he pulled the blankets over them and pulled Sanji tight against him. He didn't like anyone watching them especially then.

As he laid in bed with a deeply sleeping Sanji in his arms he tried to think up a plan but knew he was lost. Lost as everyone accused him of being. He would have to defer to Sanji and hope they could come out of this unscathed. Or at least he added to himself as unscathed as possible. He remembered what Kidd said and agreed. Seeing what he saw in that basement had chipped away at him.

Sanji was happy and in the kitchen of the Baratie. He was yelling and cursing with the lot of them and enjoying every minute. Sure he would scold and say they did things wrong but that was just his way.

A very nervous Conis stepped into the kitchen. She was fidgeting and kept biting her bottom lip in worry. "What has you so trouble my dove?" Sanji asked.

"There's a lady here. She looks just like you. I'm guessing she's your sister right? She wants to talk to you. Is everything ok? Should I tell owner Zeff or anyone else?" Conis' voice stayed quiet but Sanji heard her over the din.

Sanji took off his apron. "Don't worry about it beautiful I will handle her. Just tell the old man and tell the other wait staff to leave her alone." With that he gave her a flourishing bow, kissed her hand and went out the door.

In the dinning hall he saw his sister standing by the podium. She had a huge hat on and glasses and if you didn't know it was her or look close to her face you would just think she was someone else. He was leery of what she planned but moved to greet her.

He gave a small bow. "My dear how may I help you?"

Reiju smiled. That was the brother she had always seen on camera. The one that moved to every woman with words of praise even her someone who didn't deserve it. "We need to speak outside."

"Of course." He put his arm out for her to take and she did.

They walked a couple blocks to a small café and sat at the outdoor tables. Sanji took in his surrounding and saw three men out of place. They wore expensive suits and kept looking their way. Amateurs Sanji thought. "You need to hire better bodyguards."

"Don't I though? I thought I had trained them well enough but I apparently not. Maybe I should leave them here in a dumpster. Having guards in tiresome." Reiju replied.

Poor little rich girl Sanji thought. Then the scolded himself this wasn't Reiju's choice. She was being guarded for her safety but at the same time she was watched. "Is something wrong?"

Reiju tilted her head back and forth. "Yes and no. So far they think everything is done by Big Mom but Yonji is suspicious and keeps talking I think he might sway the others. So far he might push to have someone follow you. But Yonji is so jealous of you I fear he might want more."

Sanji scoffed. "Jealous?"

"Yes." Reiju said. "Father is harsh on all of us. We are expected to achieve great things. He even expects much from you regardless of what they call you. In an odd way Father is proud of you. He sends you on dangerous jobs and you always succeed. No matter what it is you do complete the job. Your myth is our greatest asset. You were the only threat to us no one else would make a move against us for fear of your reprisal. Yonji on the other hand has failed at two missions. It has been years but the trust has not been reestablished. He is now sent on minor jobs and only wants to do more but with you around he can't."

Sanji merely nodded his understanding.

"I know you told Zoro." Reiju saw a look of surprise. "The man cannot hide the fact he knows the cameras are there and he has nightmares now. He also clings to you more. I think you need to tell the others since they may be in danger."

Crap Sanji thought. He started formulating a plan he would have to tell his nakama what a monster he is then rely on Robin and Zoro protecting them until he could eliminate his father and brothers. "Thank you my dear sister."

Reiju smiled brightly. Hearing him call her sister made her happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reading my story and for all the love given to it. I greatly appreciate it!**

 **I just gotta say something about chapter 883 of the manga that came out 10/30 Katakuri's true form geez I would not have thought. But the eating donuts part was funny.**

Chapter 20

Sanji had called Luffy and asked if it was okay if everyone came over to his, Chopper and Usopp's place for a meeting. Luffy didn't care what they did as long as he cooked meat. Sanji called the rest telling them it was important and they all agreed to come.

He didn't need to have Ace or Sabo come to the meeting. While he spent a lot of time with them they were not being threatened. Same went with Vivi a girl who joined the group a year ago when she started dating Ace. Usopp's new girlfriend, Kaya, was out as well. She had only joined them four months before.

He had already told Robin and his Old Man what he planned on doing in so many words. Both were smart and picked up quickly. He dreaded 7pm when they would all meet.

Sanji had made pork ribs with three different sauces, a beef roast that he shredded for sandwiches and sides to go with them. He told Zoro he would pick him and Robin up outside the museum. He packed up all the food and headed out. He stuck to the side roads and avoided the highway as the traffic would only make his stress level rocket up further. He had been smoking pretty frequently since his talk with his sister. He hated feeling like he was going to lose everything any minute. He hated putting his friends at such risk just for knowing him. He had plans in place to protect them. Robin had found a perfect safe house for all of them but they would have to disrupt their lives until he settled things with the Vinsmokes.

He pulled up outside the museum in the loading zone and waited as Zoro and Robin descended the ornate steps to the car. Sanji briefly greeted them not extending the full wealth of praises on Robin. Both saw the strain in his face. Robin put a comforting hand on his shoulder from the back seat and Zoro leaned over and caressed his cheek. "I love you." He whispered into the blond man's ear.

Sanji sighed comforted and returned the words to his lover "I love you too."

The crew had gathered at the boy's place. It was a little cramped upstairs with all of them there but chairs and tables were pulled into Zoro's old apartment and gave them the needed space. If it was a regular get together they would be somewhere else with music going and the game systems on with a fierce battle raging but this time it was somber. Sanji had placed everything on a table buffet style and insisted they all eat first while the food was still warm.

Nami wanted answers now and kept demanding until Luffy put a hand on her shoulder and said Sanji would explain and there was nothing to worry about so they should eat first. She relented and everyone made a plate except Sanji who was too nervous to eat.

There was a quiet that permeated even as they ate. It normally would be noisy with hands grabbing from other's plates but the weight of what was coming had silenced them all. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of munching, silverware on plates and Sanji's steps as he paced back and forth. His rigid tense body only upping the concern as they looked to each other for answers. They found that Zoro kept his head down and Robin kept a calm look on her face.

Once they finished they moved theirs chairs to face Sanji who was standing in the farthest corner from his friends. Zoro brought his chair and another for Sanji and sat down motioning for Sanji to do the same. The blond had been pacing so much he was bound to carve a walkway through the floor. Much to Sanji and Zoro's surprise Robin picked up her chair and sat on the opposite side of Zoro. The two were now flanking Sanji and offering silent support.

Nami crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "Okay now tell us what is going on? I'm freaked out you're gonna tell us you have cancer or something worse."

Franky looked to Robin knowing she knew what was going on and feeling left out. "Yeah we need to know."

Sanji let his head drop to his hands for a moment then looked up. "Alright just promise not to call the cops until after I've finished what I have to say."

He waited until he saw them all nod and as an added precaution Robin collected the cell phones and put them on the counter in the kitchen in plain view. "My birth name is Sanji Vinsmoke and I'm an assassin. I have been killing, torturing and otherwise causing destruction for the Vinsmokes since I was a kid. Zeff saved me when I was little and we went on the run but they found us and made me do those things. They've killed people to force me to work for them and…" he shrugged "... to get me to stop trying to kill them." He saw the stunned and incredulous faces. "They let me go two years before I met Zoro and I thought I could move on but a little while ago they found me. The most important thing you need to hear is they made me start working for them again by threatening all of you. They know where you live and work. I saw the pictures. I've been working with my sister to help bring the family down but it takes time. They are strong and powerful and well armed. My sister, Reuji, came and warned me earlier that the Vinsmokes are starting to look into me for my recent actions and all of you are in danger until I kill my father and brothers."

A stunned silence followed that. Sanji looked into their eyes. He saw fear, confusion and concern. "Are there any questions?" He asked.

Franky looked to Robin narrowing his eyes. "Yeah I have one. How much do you know Robin?"

"My love I know most everything. Sanji has told me of his past. You all know my past. I met him years ago to forge paperwork and make identities for him. I know of the current threat because we talked so I could set up a safe house in the event this happens." Robin explained.

"Sanji, is this why you have so many prior injuries?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to lie to you about that." Sanji shrugged. "Just one of many I guess."

Brook had sat back in his chair. "I've heard about the Vinsmokes." Sanji gave him a questioning look asking how he would know. "I know many people and I've lived a long life. I've heard rumors of them. I've also heard rumors about their third son. I'm glad to know they were wrong."

Sanji sat back and lightly rested against Zoro's arm. "Some are but most are lies, propaganda to promote fear." Sanji and Brook shared knowing looks and nods but the rest were confused. "The Vinsmokes are head of a huge crime syndicate. Judge my father trust very few people. He doesn't trust me but as far as he knows I stopped fighting him years ago and will do whatever he tells me to. So while I do horrible things in his name he has spread rumors to make things seem so much worse. Using me as a threat has kept them safe for quite some time."

The questions after that were much the same as Zoro's. Sanji answered them just the same as he had his Marimo's. Then the question he knew would come, "Did you know Zoro?" Jimbei asked.

"I just found out like a week ago. I even went with him. The one place was…" Zoro shook his head as he remembered the people in the basement.

"I took him with me when I sniped sorry executed Katakuri and Perospero Charlotte. That was a job ordered by the Vinsmokes but it was because I bombed a bunch of their buildings and took a good chunk of their money so they went after a rival group in response. Then we went after an ally of theirs a Coyote, a person who brings people across the borders for money. He had a lot of people chained in his basement. I hate to say it but I'm used to it. Zoro's not and it's bothering him. If you tell the cops I want to be clear Zoro didn't do anything. Just leave him out of what I've done. This is all on me. All my fault."

That was followed by thoughtful silence. Sanji decided to break it. "I wanted to tell you so you all can hide out and be safe. Just give me a few days maybe longer and I'll go straight to the Vinsmokes and eliminate my father and brothers. With my sister in charge you'll be safe. If I don't make it then lie low and Robin came make new identities and help you make a new life. If I do I'll send a text and then you'll never see me again. You'll be safe. I'm sorry for coming into your lives and fucking it all up."

Zoro had wrapped an arm possessively around him. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm going with you? I'll always be by your side."

Luffy sat up with his arms crossed and straw hat shading his eyes. His voice was very stern. "Sanji I told you what nakama meant didn't I?"

"Yes but Lu-" Sanji began.

"It means" Luffy interjected "that we are more than friends. We are family but more than that because we chose each other. We will fight for each other no matter why. We will die for each other if we have to. But we live for each other every day." Luffy stood and Sanji could feel the power and control radiating off his lanky nakama. "You are staying with us! And I'm going to help you defeat those bastards."

Sanji couldn't stop the tears that pooled in his eyes. He didn't deserve this.

A little voice surprised them all. "I can't fight much but I can patch anyone up. I'm in." Chopper said.

"I may be old and not much more than a bag of bones but I'm in." Brook said.

Franky looked to his wife. "Me and Robin are in. Or I guess I'm in Robin's kinda been in." Robin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not the best fighter either but I can sneak in any where and rob any one blind. So I'm in." Nami said.

"What some of you don't know is I'm the best driver here by far so if we need to make a quick get-a-way I'm on it." Jimbei said to their curious looks. "I used to be stuntman but I kept it secret because Luffy would have me jumping off buildings or something. And my fighting isn't just for the stage. Count me in."

The people in the room turned to look at Usopp. "When you first started talking I wanted to laugh and tell you that I was the better liar but I quickly realized you were serious. Honest I'm terrified about this but… the great Usopp is in."

Luffy smiled at everyone and gestured for them all to come together for a group hug. He stretched his arms out as far as they would go and squeezed. All ten bodies pressed tightly together.

"My nakama I don't deserve any of you." Sanji said through his tears. "I love all of you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reading and all the love given to my story. I appreciate it. Comments would make my day and help me improve my writing. Thanks!**

 **We're finally caught up to the epilogue but I somewhat feel like I rushed and should have put in missions with the straw hats first but I'm happy with it.**

Chapter 21

 _Present time_

Chopper drifted around the rooms checking on the kids as well as his nakama. They were in a house that was a victim of the housing crisis years ago and had yet to be remodeled or destroyed. It wasn't Chopper's ideal place as it was dirty and had cracked floor boards and peeling paint but it was far enough from the street and surrounded by trees that it provided the perfect cover. They had battery operated camping lights doted around the room for light but kept them away from the windows.

They had brought the kids there just after midnight after driving some to make sure they were far enough away. The kids were still shell shocked after their imprisonment yet they were coming around. They had asked for their parents and when could they go home. Of course the Straw hats were working on it. They thought about just leading the kids to a police office or dropping them off somewhere and making an anonymous call to get the cops to pick the kids up. They had planned the rescue well but when it can to this part they were struggling.

Chopper didn't care what they did. Obviously he didn't want to be caught. He feared the cops would arrest him then he would lose everything he had worked for. Yet in a way though he thought he would be okay with it as long as all the kids got back home safe. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on his patients.

Zoro was in his own room sleeping on a pile of blankets with the three children he had rescued around him sleeping as well. Chopper had tried to keep them out but he couldn't when the first one to wonder in with his blanket grasped in shaking fingers from a nightmare started crying. He allowed the boy in and told him he could lie next to the sleeping man as long as he didn't touch his chest. The second curled on his other side while the third curled around his head. Everyone agreed it was adorable.

Brook had been playing lullabies since they got settled in the truck and later in the house. It had been helping to keep the children calm. Franky would chime in with songs from time to time as he kept watch on the front of the house. Luffy, Usopp and Jinbei were watching the sides and the back. Luffy had yet to return to his normal exuberant self but it was only a matter of time. They were still on their mission as it had been called and once the kids were home then he would be himself again. The girls were going around to the kids as they tried to get them to nap. Sanji was in the kitchen working with the supplies they had to feed the kids as well as the adults.

Chopper took a break and sat on the stairs. He knew they could get through this. They could get through anything.

In the end the children were dropped off outside a small town police office. Sanji had checked for cameras and found none. As the sun was rising the kids were sent down the street where they opened the doors and walked inside. The crew returned to the truck except Sanji and Robin. They climbed to the roof of the police office and listened in. Once the children walked in the lone officer was frantically on the phone calling others in to help and other offices where the kids said they were from. The two listened proud that the children were sticking with the story they came up with. They said they didn't know who saved them as no names were ever used. All they knew was it was a bunch of people but they didn't know how many and they didn't know what they looked like.

Later on in the day on their way back to Chicago Sanji heard Kalifa's bill was passed. He shared the good news with his nakama.

"The disgrace is behind all of our problems! We were fine until he was brought back." Yonji said.

Reiju sat in the study as her brothers argued. Their father was in the back in the sauna trying to calm down over the new reports. In the last two weeks since she spoke with Sanji deliveries of priceless paintings were stolen then magically showed up at museums, a shipment of weapons was destroyed, safe houses ransacked, employees and allies disappeared or turned up dead. Also Tesoro and their missing money had yet to be found. The newest report was of an ally who sold kids on the black market had his base hit with many of his men dead and the children taken.

Reiju had been hard pressed to keep her amusement from showing at each new report. She knew exactly who it was. By Yonji insisting it was Sanji it had forced both their hands into acting quicker. She knew her brother had help now. She envied him having people he could trust. She had been trying to find something new to help him without arousing suspicion. Unfortunately their actions had run their course in America and he would have to strike in Europe. They had a few allies in Europe but with so few given any measure of trust most European operations were done by family members.

She knew Sanji would soon have to face them. She hoped he came alone but doubted it.

Her thoughts and the words of her brothers were cut off by her father entering the room. He was covered in sweat from the sauna and had a harsh look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Judge said tersely.

"Tell you what father?" Ichiji asked.

Judge held up an IPad and Reiju froze. On it was a still of Sanji kicking a man in the face as his green haired lover ran with three kids, two under his arms and one around his neck. Shit Reiju thought. Those were the children due to be sold on the black market.

"Spandam sent me this picture." Judge said.

Reiju tried to play it off. "Oh that man again. Father he's been trying to get in your good graces for years. I wouldn't be surprised if he photo shopped this." She inwardly panicked as her brothers and father turned to glare at her.

"Do I have to worry about you Reiju?" Judge asked.

"No Father of course not. I was merely saying Spandam has been hoping to replace Sanji. This picture would help him." Reiju said.

"How do you explain all these others pictures?" Judge slid his finger across the screen scrolling through the other pictures. They were of Sanji and his friends with the children.

Reiju fought the horror she felt. She was the one who told Sanji there were no cameras there. She was wrong. She should have told him to always wear a mask and have all his friends wear one too. He was always so careful before when it was just him. Looking at those pictures of him and his friends helping the children and killing the men she knew she had no way to help him. She had a feeling she would even be late to warn him not to mention with the way her father was looking at her he may not let her out of his sight. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to punish him." Judge said throwing the IPad on the table.

"We can go kill him for you." Yonji said.

"I don't want him dead he's too valuable alive." Judge said.

"Then we'll bring him here and break him." Niji suggested.

"No. Niji and Yonji I want you to go to Chicago immediately and find a place and pack it full of guns or drugs or both and set up the disgrace and some of his friends. I'll call with details. Ichiji call Judge MacArthur and Senator Powell I want them to assure a conviction." Judge ordered.

The three brothers left amide quiet grumblings of why couldn't they kill Sanji or anyone for that matter.

"Reiju you're with me today. You will also be living in the mansion again. I will have Thomas and Edgar go get your things." Judge walked away to his office and Reiju had no choice but to follow.

Sanji lay in bed next to his Marimo. Zoro lay on his back with the healing cut on his chest. It went from left shoulder to right hip. With Zoro's rapid healing it was mostly healed. Due to him being stubborn it had opened a few times and he would have a striking scar afterwards.

Sanji ran his hand along Zoro's arm and over his chest. He still felt guilty for it. He should have insisted on them wearing vests. He had told Law what happened and the man berated him for an hour.

They'd been going near nonstop since he told his crew the truth. They needed a break. They needed to let things work for themselves for a while. Let the other crime lords fight each other.

He was going to give Zoro a nice relaxing day at home today. Then spoil his nakama.

Sanji worked furiously over a grill in the Chicago Bears parking lot. He had managed to get tickets for all ten of them and now they were tail gaiting in the hours before the game. He had been planning for a few days trying to find something special they could all do and was surprised he didn't know so many of them were into football.

It was a perfect setting. Luffy loved making new friends and was dragging Chopper and Usopp with him to each set up, talking to the people there and often getting something to eat. Zoro and Nami were setting on the back of Franky's truck having a drinking competition and laughing nonstop. Nami had already managed to secure bets from the surrounding people. Her nakama knew better than to get involved. Robin was people watching as she often did and talking to Sanji as he cooked. Brook, Franky and Jinbei were putting on an impromptu concert much to everyone's enjoyment.

The wind was cool coming off Lake Michigan but Sanji was kept warm by the fire from the grill. He was loving the time they were spending together. They didn't have to worry about anything in that moment. It was near bliss for him. The day spent in bed with Zoro a few days back was complete bliss. They watched some of Zoro's favorite movies and lounged in bed cuddled up to each other. He had made Zoro's favorite foods for each meal and let him eat in bed which was always a no go before. They had made love at sunset and again before they went to bed. Sanji felt they were closer than ever before.

He laughed with his friends as they had fun at the tail gate and smiled and blushed when Zoro planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. When Sanji was finished he called his nakama to him. He had a plate made for each lady with perfect portions of each side and juicy grilled chicken breast. He handed it to them with praises of their beauty and a bow. Nami smiled and Robin giggled. Sanji moved aside and let the men rampage the table. Luffy walked away with a plate piled high with just meat.

The tail gaiting party continued on as they ate, drank and laughed. When it was time to go in the stadium Luffy could barely contain his excitement. He kept grabbing the arms of Usopp and Chopper and shaking them.

With the game underway they cheered for their home team, the Bears. Sanji laughed as it seemed like the ten of them were the loudest at least on their side of the stadium. The overly priced stadium beer flowed freely as Nami had batted her eyelashes and got a huge discount. Somehow without having a dime to his name at the moment Luffy had come back from the bathroom with his arms full of hotdogs wrapped in tin foil. No one questioned it. Luffy had a knack for making friends and an endless appetite.

Ultimately the Bears lost but it was a good game. Marginally quieter they walked back to their vehicles and ended their day out at the movie theater watching _Thor: Ragnarok._ As Sanji walked back to his and Zoro's car hand in hand with his Marimo he felt a weight lifted off. He had seen his friends back to themselves. He was relieved they could see such darkness doing their missions and bounce back stronger than before.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Reiju sat tense in Judge's office. It was a large room with an imposing hand carved mahogany desk in the center, behind it was a large high backed plush chair. She sat at one of four uncomfortable wooden chairs. Her father put the wooded chairs for whoever he was talking to in order to set the tone. To put the person at unease and make it clear who was in charge. Around the walls were bookcases filled with antiques and books no computers were in there as her father loved technology but was never good at using it himself that was why she had been relied on so much for that.

The chair she was sitting in was especially uncomfortable at that moment. Reiju watched as her father was obsessively looking through the pictures of Sanji and his friends saving the kids on the IPad. She wanted to warn her brother of what was coming for him but she was trapped for the time being. Her father made it clear she wasn't going to be out of his sight for several hours at least. She remained silent so she wouldn't upset Judge further.

Judge looked up at her. "Where are the pictures of the disgrace's friends?"

She took the IPad from her father and clicked through to the folder with them. "Here."

He looked through them. "Come here." She stood and walked over next to her father. "My plan is to put the disgrace and some of his friends in prison."

"Why prison?" She asked.

"For a few reasons." Judge said. "One, if I kill him it looks like I couldn't control him if he goes to prison it will either look like I couldn't or didn't want to get him out. The couldn't would be bad but not that bad. I might even get some judges or politicians to come to me offering aid in exchange for services if it looks like I can't. If it seems like I didn't want to then that means I sent him there most likely for a job or jobs. People will be on guard and watchful. Second, we have enough to deal with. Big Mom is bound to make a move against us and I don't want to have to mess with holding and breaking him while we fight her. This way he is somewhere out of the way. And I do believe prison will break him."

Reiju thought about his reasoning and it made sense. Sanji couldn't go into hiding this way. They would know where he was and they both knew some of his weaknesses. She knew one way that would break him guaranteed but she dare not voice it. She knew if Judge killed Zoro or the other friends it will crush Sanji but who they would get after that would be unpredictable. Not to mention she didn't want her baby brother to hurt more than he already does. "I don't know if it will break him."

"He's afraid of confined spaces and what is a prison cell if not a confined space. He's afraid of bugs but likes mice I never got that but prison is filled with bugs. He prides himself on cooking but once he sees what drivel the prisoners are fed it will make him sick. He will have his group torn apart. His biggest weakness is compassion and seeing his friends suffer will hurt him more than anything." Judge explained. "Now to see who goes with him."

Reiju watched as her father scrolled though the pictures. She could see a few that prison would be hard for.

"Take note of the names." Judge told her and she did as instructed. "Obviously the disgrace goes. I think having that green haired bastard there is a good idea. I think it will be worse knowing his …ugh… lover is in there because of him."

"His name is Zoro." Reiju said.

"Yeah fine so he goes. This young wide eyed innocent too he would be prime fresh meat."

"That would be Tony Chopper." Reiju said quietly.

"This lanky kid with the stupidly big smile he goes."

"Luffy D Monkey." Reiju wrote his name down.

"And last I think this kid with the big nose. He has some tattoos but looks a bit weak."

"Usopp Yason." She wrote down. Reiju clenched the pen tight in her hand and forced herself to unclench her hand. She knew she shouldn't say anything but she was curious. "Why not the women?"

"The disgrace is a fool for women but he wouldn't see them suffer. I want him to see his friends hurting. Prison will not be kind to the little one." Judge explained.

Reiju had to agree. She wished she could warn Sanji. She sat back in the chair and listened as her father called Niji and Yonji and told who he wanted set up. They already had copies of their finger prints and it wouldn't take much to transfer them to the weapons and drugs. Ichiji came in later stating the judge and senator were in for whatever her father had planned.

She knew it was only a matter of time before her brother's family was ripped apart and she was stuck unable to help. Their well laid plans going to rot and her father and brothers were victorious. She renewed her desire to end them.

Sanji was a bit concerned he hadn't heard from his sister in a week. Him and Robin had put feelers out to see what the status of the Vinsmokes were but had yet to hear anything. He could only wait and see.

Him and Zoro were at a local martial arts tournament. They had been participating in it each year and enjoyed it. It was always nice meeting the locals who enjoyed the same things. Zoro could talk swords to his hearts content, though with him it was more listen than talk. Sanji got to talk to others about new fighting techniques. The big competitions while fun were always filled with stressed out people too occupied on winning to talk openly. Sanji liked the smaller local ones the best.

Their friends had been unable to come this time and he was fine with that. He felt after all they had been through everyone needed some time apart to do something they loved.

He was sitting in the stands watching the kids compete in judo. Zoro was two rows up and to his right talking to an old friend on his by the name of Saga. Sanji watched as eight uniformed officers and two men in suits started walking their way. He wasn't too concerned at first but it was becoming incredibly obvious the men were coming for them. Based off their number he knew they weren't coming to tell them bad news this had arrest written all over it.

Sanji looked up to Zoro and the man had seen the cops as well. Through a quick communication of facial movements and head tilts it was decided they would not run but face the police. Sanji and Zoro both stood and walked towards the men.

A large gruff man in a suit talked first. "Zoro Roronoa and Sanji Black?"

"Yes." They both answered.

Uniformed men started taking out their handcuffs. "You are under arrest for the possession of a controlled substance schedule 1 and 2 and illegal firearms."

"What!?" Zoro yelled. "We've never touched drugs!"

Sanji had a feeling the Vinsmokes were behind this what with the Straw Hats actions lately and not hearing from Reiju. "They're mine!"

"Shut up idiot!" Zoro yelled at Sanji. "They're mine!"

The gruff detective scrubbed his face with his hand. "I don't care. You're both idiots. We'll sort this down at the station." The officers in front approached Zoro and Sanji handcuffs at the ready. They both willingly stood there as their hands were cuffed behind their backs and they were patted down.

Saga had come down out of curiosity and concern. "Saga, keep my swords safe." Zoro told him.

"I will. I promise." Saga answered back. The man then turned and gathered all of Zoro's things and put them in a gym bag. He hoped he saw his friend again.

Meanwhile Zoro and Sanji had been read their rights and were both arguing over taking the blame until the detective said. "You really should use the right to remain silent."

Luffy was at Nami's apartment as he often was. She had made it clear she loved him but would only be his friend. Luffy was okay with that as long as he got to be around her. In a way it was like they were dating anyway with the amount of time they spent together. He just really wanted to kiss her.

He really wanted to kiss her now. He sat on her couch with her laying down on it resting her head in his lap. He brushed his fingers through her soft hair and ran his hand down her arm. She was watching a movie and he was watching her. They had lunch earlier and now had the lights off to enjoy the movie. The sun lightly shone through the curtains highlighting the few golden strands in her hair. Luffy wanted to bend down and kiss her. He also wanted a snack but that was always on his mind.

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Nami stood huffing and made her way to the door. She opened it only to be surprised by the police at her door. She had a moment of panic that the kids had told on them and the cops were arresting them for murder. She had one of the best poker faces around and hid her fear behind a wealth of charm and an ample bosom. "Hello officers. How can I help you?"

The first man couldn't keep from blushing at the beautiful woman with breast spilling out of her top. "We're here for Luffy D Monkey ma'am."

She tried to remain calm but there was a hard edge to her voice. "And what do you want with him?"

"Sorry but we need to speak with him." He replied.

Luffy came around the corner with a chicken leg in his mouth. "What's up Nami?"

She turned to him and it was hard to hide her fear when looking into his eyes. "They're here for you."

"I'm Luffy. What up?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy D Monkey you are under arrest for possession of a controlled substance schedule 1 and 2 and illegal weapons." A second officer stepped around the first and approached with handcuffs.

Luffy nodded and knew when to fight and this wasn't the time. Nami started hugging him and crying yelling at the officers to stop, that they were wrong. "It's okay Nami. I'll go with them and tell them they're wrong. I'll be back. Don't worry."

"No Luffy don't go!" Nami said.

As he was being handcuffed with his arms wrenched behind his back Nami put a hand on both cheeks and kissed him. It was a simple press of lips but it made his heart sing. "I love you Nami."

She sighed as the officers pushed her away and started walking him out the door. "I love you too."

As the door was closed Nami got her phone and started calling Robin. They would have a lot of work to do.

Usopp was intending to take the day off but a good client wanted a tat done that day. It would be a hand sized dragon with a ton of details. Usopp would get a good price for his work not to mention a huge tip. And with how much he had been away lately his missed his shop. He missed the smells and the sound of the tattoo guns. He missed his employees as well. He was glad he was working.

He was getting his things ready for his client. Setting out the gun and hooking the wires up. He went through the inks and picked the ones he liked best and planned to run it by the man when he got there. The bell over the door rang and with dread Usopp saw the police standing in the door. He froze in horror.

The cops walked to him and he stood still in a state of shock. He wanted to run. Running was one of the things he did best. He listened to what they said as his anxiety rose. He went along with them trying to form a word but the fear made his throat tight and his limbs quake.

Chopper was having a great day. He had been working in the university's clinic for months now. They didn't question when he had taken off to help Sanji. The other workers agreed he worked to hard and thought he took a vacation. But he was back and they let him see his first patient by himself. While he knew more than most and was getting straight A's she was still a student and would have a licensed doctor or nurse practitioner with him.

His patient had the flu and that was easy to treat. But it didn't matter. It was his first patient and maybe he went a little over board and made a long list of things the person could do. And maybe he spent longer than normal in his excitement but he was happy.

His happiness deflated when the nurse pulled him to the back as soon as he left the exam room. He was greeted by police officers and he shook in fear.

"Tony Chopper?" An officer said.

His heart was beating so hard and could feel the fear gripping him taking root in him. He felt the cortisol and adrenaline pumping in his veins. "Y-Yes." He stuttered.

"You are under arrest for the possession of a controlled substance schedule 1 and 2 and illegal weapons." The officer said approaching him with handcuffs.

Chopper started crying. He was fine going to prison to save the kids. He was fine if it was something they did but he knew in that moment they had been set up by someone. Who he didn't know. He saw the faces of the staff some judgmental and some with pity. Some just confused, why would such a bright student do that?

He cried the entire way to the police station.


	24. Chapter 24

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter I made Usopp's last name Yason because in the past it would be Usopp son of Yasopp but later in some instances it became Usopp Yasoppson like with the Vikings but I figured it would be redundant so I made is Yason. This is why we have last names like Stevenson or there is even an Olympian with the last name Thorsdaughter.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews/comments and love given to my work!**

Chapter 23

Detective Smoker had been on the police force for about fifteen years. He had seen many things. He once saw a man dressed in a leopard print leotard with cowboy boots who called the cops complaining that he was duped in a drug deal. Why that man thought the cops would go to the dealer and get the real drugs for him was a mystery to Smoker.

He had once turned on his lights to pull a car over in his younger years only to be surprised as the driver slammed on the breaks. He got out and talked to the driver to ask why she did that only to have the woman tell him she wasn't sure if she was being pulled over by a Christmas tree or abducted by aliens.

He had seen many things that made him chuckle to himself once back home. People could be odd at times. But people could also be destructive.

He heard of a call where a man stomped his son to death on the side of the highway. He had been to one too many domestic violence calls as well as murders. Suicides too where the loved ones were left with so many questions.

But today was a new one for him. Yes Smoker had been around and seen a lot but nothing like the five people they just brought in. The blond and the green haired kid though in separate interrogation rooms were yelling at each other about taking the blame for the drugs and guns. Sure most people would say it wasn't theirs but the other persons not them both were fighting to claim the responsibility.

Then there was the med student who had already made two seasoned officers leave the room fighting back tears. It was the big eyes Smoker knew. But he also felt the kid wasn't lying but it was hard to argue with evidence. The man with the oh so prominent nose was a master liar. He had been spinning tales more wild as his fear grew. He was currently on a story about a princess, a crocodile and a drought in a far off land that somehow explained why his prints were found on guns and drugs.

Lastly, and Smoker couldn't believe this one was a mop topped raven haired kid with a wide smile that laughed and joked the whole time. He had people cracking up over his jokes and antics. When Smoker tried to interrogate him it went no where. The man claimed to not have any knowledge of the illegal possessions but said it was okay Smoker was just doing his job then laughed and jumped into a fishing story.

Smoker was stymied. He thought he could break Tony Chopper and have him confess, talk to the prosecutor and get a reduced sentence but that didn't seem to be working. He had tried Usopp Yason offered him the same deal but got a story about an island in the sky. Sanji Black and Zoro Roronoa refused to implicate any of the others in the drugs and guns. He tried to talk to Luffy D Monkey and got a migraine.

Just as he was about to just put them all in holding, fill out the forms and turn the case over to the prosecutor a tall dark haired beauty strolled in like she owned the place. Smoker stood needing a cigar or two after the stress of the day but was approached by the woman.

"Hello I'm Robin Nico." She offered her hand shaking Smoker's. "I was told I could find my clients here."

Ah lawyer Smoker thought figures. "Who's your clients?"

"I have five actually. Sanji Black, Zoro Roronoa, Luffy D Monkey, Tony Chopper, and Usopp Yason. I would like to see them all in one room." Robin said.

Smoker sighed. "Fine I'll round them up and put them in that room." He pointed to the one with Tony Chopper in it. He didn't think he could get the kid to move easily at least without more tears."

"But this is my fault Robin. We wouldn't be in this mess if not for me and my shitty excuse for a family. Forgive my cursing my lady. But it's true." Sanji said. He sat between Luffy and Zoro all of them in handcuffs across from a table sat Robin. "Please just let me do this."

"I said no! I'll go down for it and tell them you guys had nothing to do with it." Zoro looked at Sanji with that determination Sanji usually found so attractive.

"Zoro please." Sanji begged.

"No!" Zoro said. He crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head in defiance.

Robin gave a slight cough gaining all their attention. He voice was cold and unflinching. "No one will say a word. No one will confess or take responsibility. I will get the charges dropped."

Robin was the face of their work acting as the lawyer for their arrested nakama. Nami, Brook, Franky and Jinbei were set to find what information the cops and prosecutors had. To their horror the Vinsmokes had been thorough.

There were ample witnesses stating they saw the five go into the house with the weapons and narcotics. A few even said they bought from them. Their finger prints were all over the house and the things in question.

Robin and the rest of the crew were frustrated.

They had set about trying to find proof that the five never went into the house. They called in all friends to testify on their personality.

Robin was beginning to understand why Zoro growled some times. She felt so beyond pissed words were failing her. She normally kept her cool calm demeanor no matter what. She had seen and done much yet she hit a wall.

She met with the prosecutor and judge in the judge's chambers. Both seemed all too willing to lock her friends up with no regard.

Months later a trial was held with all five together.

Chopper had since toughened up with Zoro giving him man lessons. The jail was bad and hard on Chopper and Usopp but both were finding their strength in the every day routine. The guilt of endangering their nakama was eating at Sanji and he was listless the longer their nightmare persisted. Luffy was constantly trying to be the joker, doing and saying things just to get a laugh. Zoro just focused on getting them all through it and to protect them.

They sat in the courtroom for three days listening to the lies the prosecution had conjured. Robin countered with their own information and witnesses.

In the end they were found guilty.

Many tears were shed.

Later they received their sentences. Chopper was given 5 years and according to statute as long as he behaved he would only have to serve 2 ½ years. Luffy and Usopp were given 10 meaning they would only have to serve 5 years. Zoro and Sanji were given the most with 20 years and serving 10 years.

Zoro hated the look on his beloved's face. It was crushing. Sanji had made it clear long ago that they had to hide their relationship or they would be separated. Sanji had told him the stories he heard from the Baratie staff. The jail and later prison would put him and Sanji as far apart if they found out they were together. They had snuck touches here and there when they could. He tried to console Sanji that it wasn't his fault they were in this mess but the Vinsmokes. He tried to assure him that he wasn't a Vinsmoke he was Sanji Black. His father was Zeff. He had a family of brothers and sisters who loved him.

Sanji would give a small smile and knock shoulders calling him a sap but not long after that guilty and defeated look would return. Sitting in the prison van Zoro brushed his fingers against Sanji's. He linked his left pinky finger with Sanji's right and hid it between their thighs.

In the front seat Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were talking. It was clear Usopp and Chopper were afraid. Zoro heard it in their voice even though both tried to act otherwise.

Zoro had a clear goal in mind. He would protect them all no matter what.

He took solace in the fact that the five of them were currently being shipped to the same prison.

After the hussle of getting processed by the prison and signing piles of forms they were given five uniforms, five under shirts, five pairs of boxers, five pairs of socks and boots. They also were given a thin towel, one scratchy wool blanket and sheets. Since they had no money on their accounts they were given a indigent pack with soap.

They stood with their arms full, eyes wide taking in all the sights in the entry point surrounded by metal and rolling bar doors.

"Huh?" A guard that was assigned to take them to their cells scratched his head. "You must be some lucky bastards. All of you are in A cell house and some of you are even cell mates."

They followed the man through the rolling metal doors having to wait for one to close before a new one will open then down walkways. Along the way Zoro saw Nami strolling by in an officer's uniform. She gave a brief wink and then continued on by.

As the large door for A cell house was opened Zoro had to stifle the gasp that wanted to leave his throat. Usopp did make a startled sound but covered it with a cough. Luffy tilted his head at the sight then grinned.

In the door stood Brook in a black suit with a blue shirt and tie. He had a set of glasses sitting on his nose. That wasn't the surprising part. Oh no. The Brook they knew always had his afro fluffed and full but now it was pulled back in a pony tail. It was messy and the hair threatened to escape but the man with the fro was no more.

Zoro felt even better knowing their nakama was there to watch their backs.

 **The story about the man in the leotard I saw on an episode of Cops. The story of the lady being pulled over I got from Officer401 from youtube. The man killing his son happened in New Mexico** **USA** **(for those that don't where New Mexico** **is also it's the only state with USA** **on the license plate).**

 **I have many friends in prison so I will be using real stories I have gained from them for the prison part of this story. I am trying to keep it as authentic as possible but of course it can't be helped in some parts.**

 **This is not proof read so I apologize. Work has just been one thing after another so I haven't the time to proof read and get it published on my set time table. Sorry for the grammar or typos or what not.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for missing two weeks. I've had the flu and just not felt like doing much. Then on top of that I jacked my back up and had to go to the emergency room and was out of work for two days. Plus work has been a pain in the butt with reports constantly needing to be completed. I can only type at work and for that matter post so I usually write on Monday and Tuesday morning then read over the chapter and then post it. I have two laptops at home and one has word on it but the internet connection is dodgy. The other has great internet but I can't access word without updating and buying the code for it. Long story short I was sick and had very limited time to work on my stories and I'm sorry. I've been great at the weekly updates so far. So not bad right? Enough of my excuses.**

 **The next planned update will be January 9** **th** **due to Christmas and New Years. If I post before then awesome if not then guaranteed the 9** **th** **.**

 **Merry Christmas or Happy Christmas (however you say it) and Happy New Years! Happy Holidays! That should cover everyone.**

Chapter 24

Prison was, and Zoro felt that was odd, calmer than the jail. He expected it to be more dangerous, louder and over all worse. In the week they had been there he was absorbing all aspects of the place. He heard a term for that it was called situational awareness, to be aware of your surroundings at all times. He just had it beaten in to him when he was younger. His sensei had told him to always be aware of the world around him that an attack or opportunity could come from any point. His friend Kuina took advantage of that and would sneak up on him just to punch him then laugh as she walked away telling him to "pay attention."

Her constant reminders helped him to be aware of all things. Such as the smells that wafted through the cell house. It always had a smell of old steel, of a place built from metal and rarely aired or cleaned. Then there was the smell of body odor. It seems that while they had access to a shower every day some people chose not to use it. Then there was the smell of new sweat from people working out in their cell or fresh from recreation in the yard. That he was used to. He spent hours each week in the gym or working out at home. He smelled ramen noodles often enough or other assorted foods cooking. Rice seemed to be a staple with ramen noodles as the top contender of prisoner made food. There was the smell of burnt hair once and he learned it was because someone was using the electrical plug to get a flame going. He had also smelled the scent of pine and learned that was the synthetic marijuana known as toochee. He had smelled pot and cigarettes as well. He had even smelled rotting fruit with a hint of rubbing alcohol and learned it was prison wine processing.

There was the feel of the place. The walls of his and Sanji's cell were not wide nor tall and had peeling paint in places. There were two bunks one stacked on top of the other with old coarse sheets and a scratchy wool blanket. Each mattress was lumpy and thin and the pillow not much better. There was a stainless steel toilet with a sink on top where the tank would be. There was no lid or seat and would be cold at times when he had to sit down. There were two locking cabinets one for each one of them so they could put their things in them. There was nothing special about them just metal with shelves and doors that locked but the top was a flat surface and he thought that would be handy. The cell houses were all metal and concrete with doors with bars everywhere.

The look of the place was institutional as it was one. Grey was the decorating scheme as well as black. Multiple variations of grey covered all the walls and the floors. All the bars were painted black. The guards were dressed in black and white and the inmates were in khaki colored jumpsuits. Overall a drab place.

The sounds he heard didn't bother him. More often than not it would be people yelling from one cell to the other and playing music. Sometimes they would talk crap and try to start something but once the doors were open it was another matter. He had heard the sounds of flesh slapping as he walked down the range to his cell one day and didn't know if it was from a fight or something else.

The food Zoro felt was a crime. Maybe he had just been spoiled after two years with Sanji but the food they served was awful and never left him feeling full. It had been worse for Luffy who had an insane metabolism and was used to eating so much more in a day. He learned they could buy commissary and that included different food stuffs and planned to do that once they had money on their accounts.

Zoro was never more thankful than after their arrest that he used to listen to all the stories from the Baratie staff. Him and Sanji had learned a lot of the do's and don'ts of prison life that way. There were the prison's rules. The biggest thing for them was no relationships. Him and Sanji had to hide theirs or be immediately separated. Of course no fighting, drugs, assaults or intimidation. No jerking off either which fine he understood that wasn't something you did in public but if he felt the need he would have to hide. One thing that had gotten him into trouble once was that you were always supposed to be where you were scheduled to be. He had been given a pass to medical for a physical. Like he knew where that was. Sure the guard gave him directions but the walkways and building were not where he said they were and Zoro found himself in the machine shop irritated.

Inmate rules were easy to follow. Don't look into another man's cell. Don't sneak in and rob someone, do it face to face. Don't talk to someone else's family or friends on the outside unless you've been given the go ahead. And number one don't tell on someone though some made a career out of it.

Zoro was relieved to find they were all together. Him and Sanji in one cell. Usopp and Chopper in another to their right and Luffy with a nice man in his 30s in the cell on their left. Luffy of course made friends instantly with the man. Once Luffy gave the man the seal of approval Zoro felt better. He had seen Nami a few times and learned their rooming was all her doing. He was incredibly thankful for that. He knew he would stress if he couldn't see or at least hear the others.

Captain Tibbs had been working at the prison for fifteen years. He had started out being gung hoe and strictly sticking to the rules but he had learned to relax and went with the motto that as long as no one was being hurt he didn't step in. It made life easier for all involved. He knew many of the inmates were in for decades and some would never go home. He felt whatever they had to do to get by he was fine with that.

But he was currently baffled. One of the new inmates was standing in front of him adamantly stating he wasn't lost, that the staff moved the walkways and buildings. He wasn't sure if the man was lying or truly believed that. But the blush and embarrassed look on the green haired man's face was something else. Captain Tibbs had seen more than his fair share in his years in corrections and had heard some of the most unbelievable stories yet this took the cake. The man was supposed to be in medical yet he was in the garden which meant by all rights he should be written up.

He had a feeling the five new rappies (A/N: people who were charged together on the same case for the same "rap") were going to be a problem when they received notice from the head office that they all had to be housed together. One was small with big doe eyes and Tibbs had a feeling at some point the poor kid would be victimized. Another was a bouncy ball of energy that they tested a few times for drugs just to make sure he wasn't on something. Then there was the man who talked a big game but was scared out of this boots. Tibbs was most concerned with the big guy in front of him and the blond man that came with them. Both were quick to anger and even quicker to defend their rappies.

And now the big guy Roronoa was his name looked like some kid standing their arguing over a broken lamp where all evidence pointed he was the guilty party yet he argued otherwise. "Okay. Okay." Tibbs finally broke in to the other officer and Roronoa's argument. "If you really believe the streets move-"

"And they do." Roronoa said.

"Fine let's test this theory. Walk to the mess hall. I'm sure you've been there numerous times." Tibbs said.

A huff then "fine" from the prisoner. "This is the third time I've tried to find the shitty medical building" Roronoa mumbled.

Tibbs walked in stunned silence as he followed the man who did circles around the prison yard getting close to the mess hall and somehow walking further away again. The man would stop look around in confusion and irritation then set off on a new path. Tibbs wanted to laugh. Oh how he wanted to laugh but he remained professional.

After twenty minutes of mindless walking and Roronoa getting further annoyed Tibbs found himself turned around and a bit lost. He had no idea how this happened his was focused on the prisoner and seeing what he was doing. The man must have been born without any sense of directions it was an oddity. After getting his bearings and deciding he didn't get paid enough for this and was going to pass the problem on to someone else. "I'm taking you to Dr. Brook for an evaluation."

"Okay." Roronoa said.

Tibbs couldn't help it and let out a small laugh. "Follow me." Tibbs led him to the psych department and opened Dr. Brook's office. The doctor was new but made an impression. He was taller than anyone he had seen and incredibly then. He was starting to be referred to as Dr. Scarecrow. He introduced the two, explained the situation and closed the door. Tibbs was going to do some nice paperwork to take his mind off that enigma.

Once the door was closed Brook immediately hugged Zoro. "I'm so glad to see you." Brook said.

"Me too." Zoro replied. "I appreciate you being here and all but why are you and Nami here?"

Brook sat down and pointed to the chair across from him where Zoro sat. "We… we were floundering after the sentencing but Jinbei sat us all down and made us discuss the next course of action. Actually it was more like he took the reins of the operation and set us to task. We knew there should be someone on the inside that is why me and Nami are here. Robin, Franky and Jinbei are gathering evidence and pressuring witnesses to get the sentence reversed and get all of you free."

Zoro nodded. "Thank you." He wasn't sure how to handle years in prison. He knew he and Sanji could easily do it. Luffy could handle many aspects of it but he was used to being free to do whatever he wanted and the small portions of food were just too little for him. His biggest concern was Chopper and Usopp. Even if they adapted and got through all those years he knew they would be changed. Zoro was forever thankful to his nakama to not let them handle this alone.

"So how are you doing?" Brook asked.

"Eh not bad. Curly's still down. It doesn't help that it's the first time since he was a kid he hasn't worked so all the free time leaves him time to brood. Luffy's being Luffy and trying to make friends with everyone. Chopper and Usopp are doing okay. The routine of this place is helping us all." Zoro explained.

"But what about you?" Brook asked.

Zoro sighed and sat back in the chair. "What can I say? That I'm stressed my friends will be hurt? That I worry any time I'm away from them? That seeing my beloved with such a defeated look crushes me? That I have to fight and argue with him over petty shit just to get some life back in him?"

Brook put a hand on Zoro's arm. "Don't worry my dear Zoro we will get you all home soon."


	26. Chapter 26

**I keep up with the manga and I wish I could say something about yesterday's chapter but I don't want to spoil it but it was cool. Jimbei is a badass. Something else happens that is less than cool and let's just say "not super" that's all I'll say.**

 **I recently binged Yuri on Ice and I don't know why I haven't yet it's a yaoi fangirl's perfect show. I mean they could have expanded the episodes and did more character building but the relationships were awesome. I'm still a die hard ZoSan fan though.**

 **Speaking of on the cover of yesterday's Shonen Jump they had Luffy and Zoro and around and behind them were cards with the different characters from Shonen Jump. I'm stretching things here surely but Luffy held his and Nami's cards and Zoro held his and Sanji's cards. They had other cards from other manga's but still.**

 **Also thanks for waiting for the new update I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and all the love given to my story. It makes me unbelievably happy.**

Chapter 25

Sanji wanted to cry. He wanted to call someone because the Geneva Accords were being broken. What he saw was against humanity. It was cruel. How could anyone do this and sleep at night he thought.

He was staring down at the slop they called beef stroganoff. He had gotten a job in the kitchen and with his experience was set to work quickly. He had tolerated the food they were given so far but knowing now what went into it went against all his training as a chef.

He learned most of the meat was actually tofu. That about 70% of what they ate was tofu. He knew that much of any one thing was bad for you. Then he saw the box of what was graciously referred to as meat labeled 'for inmate consumption only'. When he opened it his stomach gave a lurch and he had to swallow back. Whatever it was it wasn't fit for anyone.

He was regretting ever setting foot in the kitchen. He could still be pretending and live in a blissful ignorance. But all such illusions were gone.

The smell and look of the beef stroganoff were not normal. It looked like a brown swamp that had toxic sludge dumped in and smelled like hot dirt mixed with sweaty socks. Sanji began to look around and see if he could salvage it into something edible. He managed to find a few spices and added them to the concoction. The look was still wonky but the smell and taste were vastly improved.

He had already asked about changing the menu and the quality of the ingredients and was told undeniably no but hoped they would allow purchasing spices.

One perk of working in the kitchens he was able to take extras trays to Luffy and the others. Sanji thought working in the kitchen was beyond ideal but it would allow him to try to take care of his friends and hopefully make meals better for the rest of the prison.

Nami strolled up to Zoro who was leaning against the bars of his cell and watching as Usopp and Luffy played cards in Usopp's cell. Chopper and Sanji were the only ones with jobs so far, Chopper in G dorm taking care of the long term sick and Sanji in the kitchen. She had been keeping a close eye on all of them since they came in and oddly enough Zoro seemed to be struggling the most. The man had always seen himself as the protector of their group and was following them constantly and tried to have an eye on them at all times now.

She smiled to herself that of course he may be following them so he doesn't get in trouble for getting lost all the time.

She stepped up near him but out of the way that Luffy and Usopp wouldn't see as well as hiding in a blind spot of the cameras. "Hey."

Zoro turned a bit but slid his eyes over to see her. "Hey. What do you want?"

"Things you could do for me? Let's see. For you to pay back all the money you owe me, or to not have to deal with you when you're a grumpy idiot." Nami responded.

"Witch." Zoro turned to her fully. "You try living here and see if you're not grumpy."

Nami smiled sweetly, the one smile that usually preceded her hitting someone. "Oh are you not getting your 5 naps a day? Try getting hit on 50 times a day."

Zoro scoffed. "Well that's because you're – nevermind."

Nami stepped closer while staying out of sight of the others and the camera. "No. I'm what Zoro?"

Zoro blushed. "Nothing."

Nami missed messing with him. He was so easy to get blushing. "Oh come on it won't cost you anything it might even get you a discount on your ever increasing debt."

Zoro relented he knew she would keep pushing until he got her way. "Fine! It's because you're pretty alright. Damn don't you get that enough from the Cook."

Nami smiled in victory. "Well I haven't been doted on for awhile so no." She saw her friend slouched back in sadness at the reminder of their situation.

"He's not really been the same since the trial started. Here it's like he has a straight jacket on. You know he can't talk to woman right if he doesn't know her. He's been told off a few times and threatened with write ups. And don't ask him about what he sees in the kitchen it'll be a few hours of him ranting about the injustice of precious food." Zoro said.

Nami looked around once she saw no others in sight she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll have you guys out in no time and he can go back to his pervy self."

Zoro smiled at her with faith and trust in his nakama. "I know. So what did you really come up here for?"

It was Nami's turn to blush now. "I brought snacks for Luffy but you know I can't give them to him without him making a ruckus. The man doesn't understand subtle."

"So you ready to finally admit how you feel?" Zoro asked.

"Yea… I mean what…" She blushed harder. "Yes okay yes I am. He didn't tell you I kissed him when he was arrested?"

Zoro shook his head. "You know Lu he won't talk about stuff like that. Maybe when you guys become official it'll be different but until you're ready he won't say a thing. He loves you too much."

"And that's what scared me for so long. But not anymore. I'll tell him at some point. Hopefully when he gets out soon. But here they'll be looking for me or something I better get going." Nami pulled out jerky sticks from her pockets in her pants and hidden pockets in here shirt. She left without another word.

Zoro turned around and entered the cell with his two friends. He had one hand behind his back and the other the brought to his face raised a finger over his lips and indicated they needed to be quiet. He waited until Luffy nodded seriously then handed over the jerky. Luffy jumped up and down and preceded to stuff his face offering them one stick each.

Ace drove a van full of loud opinionated people to the prison. He and Sabo were going to visit their brother from another mother Luffy. They didn't know of all the goings on that Luffy and the others were up to before their arrest but they got the answers from Robin.

Chopper's adopted mom, Dr. Kureha was going to see her boy. Ace had been fortunately unfortunate to be seen by the crazy lady in the ER once. She was a genius doctor but a bit off her rocker and kept asking what age he thought she was.

Kaya, Usopp's girl that stuck with him through all this mess and two of his tattoo shop workers were seeing him. The two tattoo artist with her Perona and Coby had been running the shop and keeping it going without a hitch in Usopp's absence.

Koshiro, Zoro's sensei and closest thing he had to a father was going to see him. He was the only quiet one is the van. Ace thought of him as the eye in the storm as the others moved and talked around him he simply seemed to absorb all there was.

And the tall foul mouthed chef that was cussing Sanji but gradually less grumpy was going to see the younger version of himself. Ace had only meet Zeff a few times as the man typically stayed in the kitchen when they went to the Baratie but he could see how two people not bonded by blood could still be so alike.

Once they got to the parking lot and got out Ace sighed. That had been a long trip granted he only had to drive an hour but there had been a lot of screaming and arguing at one point just getting Perona in the van was a pain as she had to have the perfect seat.

They walked up the walkway to the administrative building then went in. They signed in and handed over their driver's licenses and were logged in. Then they had to wait until their friends and family were in the visiting room. Each person was allowed to bring $20 in quarters so he and Sabo both had $20 they wanted to feed their bottomless pit brother. On the phone he often complained they weren't feeding him enough.

Gradually they were called back and had to go through a search not much different than going through security at the airport but with a pat down. Then they went through rolling metal doors and into a large room. Luffy stood waiting for them and jumped wrapping his arms over both his brother's shoulders crushing them all together. After Luffy led them to plastic chairs with a small knee high square table between them. Ace wanted to ask about what he chose to refer to as their crime fighting actions but seeing his brother happy and explaining about his life in prison so far changed his mind. He just wanted some family time now.

"Ace. I heard about something awesome! Get 4 round pizzas and 2 bacon cheeseburgers and I'll show ya." Luffy said excitedly. Don't microwave them yet." He added.

Ace went to the vending machines that covered one wall. Two had the regular junk food of candy and chips. One was an ice cream machine. Two had coke and pepsi and other drinks while two had sandwiches and the like. He pushed the button scrolling through flabbergasted at the prices. He bought 2 bacon cheeseburgers as requested for $4.75 each and the pizzas for $2.75 each. He was amazed at how fast the money went. He sat it all down. "Here Lu."

Luffy tore into the wrappers and placed one pizza face up. Then placed the burger patty and the cheese and bacon on top of that then placed another pizza upside down. He did the same with the others and announced. "Tada! Pizza burger!"

"Cool." Ace wondered why Luffy hadn't come up with that yet. He had seen him eat burgers with donuts for the buns before so why not pizza. It was genius!

He heard Sanji yell, "you better eat that bread" before returning to what could vaguely be referred to as a conversation but looked more like a silent communication.

Later Luffy made a 'cake.' It was two honey buns with a candy bar in the middle and a chocolate bar melted over the top. It was a diabetic coma waiting to happen and looked like heaven to Ace. But he held back and him and Sabo insisted all the money was for Luffy. They bought him everything he asked for and smiled in happiness when he patted his full belly.

When three hours were up they were told they had to leave. Ace saw the hurt in the other visitor's eyes as their loved ones went back behind a barred door. He hated having to see the sun that was his brother through bars.

Robin was deep in the museum basement reviewing all the witnesses for the trial. She was trying to find the best way to get to them. She also had a feeling the judge was dirty but trying to sift through his dealings and maintaining the façade of normalcy was proving difficult.

The desk she sat at was covered in papers and her laptop. She knew the world of secrets better than the others and designated herself to the information gathering. She had checked the judge's financial records to no avail. She checked for major purchases or gifts and also found nothing.

The witnesses were another story. She felt it would be easier to find their breaking point and access it quickly to get them to rescind their testimony. She had a two she was going to set Franky on. One's breaking point was his mother, the other his sister. Franky could tug on their heartstrings better than anyone and get them to take back what they said with the promise it would please their mother or sister.

She was engrossed in her searches but still heard very quiet walking. It sounded like three people trying to muffle their approach. She knew the sounds of all that typically came down there so this seemed off and instantly put her on edge. She quickly checked her escape routes knowing that if they weren't staff she knew this place far better than they ever could. She also pulled the pulled the knife from her boot and sat it in her lap and waited. She wanted to see who came for her.

There was a tall black haired man in jeans and a black and yellow hoodie. Next to him was a tall man with flaming red hair spiked up and what she suspected was a gun hidden under his coat. Next to him was a man with long golden hair covering his face. Each was intimidating in their right. Each looked like they could kill. Robin was calculating the ways she could make her escape.

It surprised her when the black haired man held up his hands in a peaceful meaning and said, "We're friends of Sanji's and we're here to help."


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm working on writing a YA fantasy book and hope to get it published but I would love to have someone willing to read and review it. I have about a 1/3 done so far. If you are willing my email is** **mrscreepyheather** **.**

 **Bit of a warning but there is a lot of violence in this chapter. I think I have a few more chapters left on this maybe 5 or so. Thanks for reading it and for all the love given to it. I massively appreciate that.**

 **The last part about the fire actually happened where my friends are at. Very sad.**

Chapter 26

"We're friends of Sanji's and we're here to help."

Robin stared in disbelief at the three in front of her. "And who are you besides Sanji's friends?"

The tall man said, "I'm Law" he pointed to the red haired man, "this is Kidd" he lastly pointed to the blond whose face could barely be seen, "and don't let the name discourage you but this is Killer."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the last name. "How do you know Sanji?"

Law spoke for the group again. "I'm guessing a short answer won't suffice." Robin shook her head. "We are arms dealers and what not. We met Sanji years ago when him and the Old Man settled in Chicago. He was looking for someone to buy weapons from and that's were we came in. Eventually we became friends and he became part of the trusted very small circle. When he left the business we watched over him periodically and checked all of you out. When Judge called him back we've been helping him on a few things." Law frowned. "We were blindsided by their arrest."

Robin took in the information in as it was relayed to her. It made sense that Sanji had people he bought weapons from. She thought she knew all of his life or at least most of it but it would appear she was wrong. "We were all blindsided."

Law put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Well as I said we're here to help. Knowing you I'm certain you have already done some digging on the witnesses and probably the judge who presided over the case as well."

Robin put up a hand. "Excuse me but how do you know so much about me?"

Kidd laughed but it was not one of mirth but held an edge to it. He voice deepened and came out silky smooth. "Oh we know all about you Devil Child."

Killer slapped Kidd on the shoulder. "She's a friend of Sanji's. He'd kick the shit out of you for that. Remember nice now, intimidation later."

The red haired man had the decency to look mildly sheepish it didn't dispel any of the fear or anxiety in Robin. She was used to knowing all that came her way and to see the three in front of her and not having any idea of them was greatly off putting. "How do I know you're his friend? And what do you mean by intimidation?"

"Ah that." Law said. "Well as far as intimidation goes we have a surprise for all of you. We've done some digging on the judge in their case and we know he was bribed by Judge Vinsmoke. So I don't know what you know about the dark web but Judge MacArthur and Senator Powell, another helper in all this, were both paid off by Sanji's father through there. You won't find any traces of it in the mainstream as I'm sure you know. Senator Powell has already been taken care of. Turns out the man likes young girls and a trip to one of the Vinsmoke's houses sated his need. The man is an idiot though and posted pictures on the dark web but none with his face showing. We were able to hack his phone and pull all his pictures so he will do as we ask. Judge MacArthur is a different matter. He was paid in bit coin. I can't find any faults to black mail him with thus intimidation."

Robin nodded. That explained why she couldn't find a financial trail.

Law pulled a card from his pocket. "As for our surprise I was hoping all of you could meet us at our office late tonight." He handed the card over. "And you can verify with Sanji who we are." He put out both hands into fist making sure to show all his knuckles and the trademark tattoos. "Ask him if he knows the surgeon of death."

Robin was able to call Nami before she went to the prison and have her check with Sanji. He confirmed the strange trio were indeed his friends. She checked with Nami, Franky, Brook and Jinbei on a good time and then contacted Law who agreed.

It was after 10pm and they stood outside a closed laundromat looking around. It was the address they were given. She saw Kidd stomping from a closet in the back of the laundromat and walking to the door. After watching for a moment as he slid locks and turned off the alarm she realized this was not your average laundromat.

"Come on down." Kidd said. "The party's about to start."

In silence they followed him to the closet and down a stairwell taking in their surroundings. Every one of the Straw Hats was disturbed when a large door was shut and locked behind them trapping them into an otherwise inescapable room filled with weapons.

"Come on." Kidd motioned them on to a corner where a trap door was. He removed the cover and they could all hear whimpering.

"You ready Killer?" Kidd asked.

"Um what's going on bro?" Franky asked.

"Where are our manners?" Law said. He made the introductions but still seeing the discomfort added. "The man below is Judge MacArthur. The man who presided over Sanji and the others case. He took money from the Vinsmokes to put our friends away."

Brook's melodic voice trailed over the group. "And what do you plan on doing to him?"

"Simple." Killer said. "Get him to change him mind about the case and free them."

Nami backed away clutching to Jinbei's arm. Franky pulled Robin over and wrapped a protective arm over her. Brook stepped forward peeking in the hole with the man bound to a chair in clear plastic saran wrap. "Then let's began." Brook said.

"I like ya Bonebag." Kidd said as he slapped Brook on the back.

Killer and Kidd hoisted the man up from the makeshift prison. "Our minds can be terrible places." Law said. "That's why we limited his senses as much as possible." Killer cut the saran wrap from the man who stayed fixed to the seat then placed handcuffs around each wrist chaining him to the seat. Thick headphones like the ones used in gun ranges were removed followed by a dark mask covering his eyes and nose.

Kidd stood back and watched Killer, an artist, at work. Kidd loved the dark rich voice that Killer spoke with when intimidating someone. He loved the grace in which he moved with like a predator stalking his prey and when he struck it was amazing.

The judge strapped to the chair began to blubber and fight to get loose as his awareness came back to him. Killer pulled out long needle like blades custom made for such an occasion and showed them to the squirming man. "Now that I have your attention we are going to do this slowly and then we are going to have a talk."

Killer pulled a blade and shoved it under the man's thumb nail. Once the screaming died down he moved to the next finger and continued in that pattern. Scream, quiet, stab again. He worked until the hands were done than sat on the floor and removed the man's shoes and started on his toes.

Judge MacArthur continued to cry and beg as Killer worked without a sign of unease. Once done he stood. Killer turned to the assembled on lookers who showed varying emotions ranging from approval to horror. "Thank you for your patience." He turned back to the crying man. "You took money from Judge Vinsmoke to assure a conviction of our friends. Tsk tsk tsk we can't have that now can we. You are going to admit to taking bribes and have our friend's convictions overthrown. We will handle the false evidence against them. We ask for so little. Now will you do as we ask?"

"Y-y-yes. I will. Just don't hurt me anymore." Judge MacArthur wailed.

Law stepped forward with a filled syringe. "Good. Time to go to sleep. When you wake up you will be back in your car. In your briefcase will be a file with our friend's names and the case information. We expect immediate results. We will be watching."

Before Law could deliver the sedative Kidd added. "And if you think this is bad you ain't seen nothing yet." Then Law pressed the needle to the man's arms and in seconds he was out.

There were many things Zoro missed. Sanji's cooking was one, creature comforts was another. But he was okay with not having either of those. He missed the many aspects of his and Sanji's relationship. They could no longer spar without getting threatened by a guard with write up. They had to watch their banter and make sure it didn't turn into a fight because both were stressed and could easily become insulted. He still had the comfort of having the other man nearby. They still had the physical aspect. They could have sex but had to keep an eye out and were no longer able to get lost in the feeling of being surrounded by the other. They could still kiss but had to keep it short.

What Zoro missed most though was the cuddling. He may not look it but the man was "cuddle slut" as Sanji affectionately called him. He would take the trash out, help with dishes, do laundry or clean what ever it took to get Sanji to sit down with him so he could wrap his arms around him. After sex cuddles were always awesome for Zoro too because they were both sated and had a happy glow that led to great sleep or another round.

The sense of intimacy was missing from their relationship. The freedom they once had to love each other openly was gone.

Zoro turned on his side in the top bunk and reached his hand down just barely brushing Sanji's arm. "Are you awake?"

Sanji's voice was gruff as he woke fully. "Now I am."

Zoro was hesitant to ask. "Do… do you think we could lay together just for a little bit?"

Sanji smiled in the dark of the cell looking up at the bunk above him. His Marimo loved his cuddles. "Yeah the guard came by for count an hour ago we should be fine for a while." Sanji stood up and crawled up on the top bunk resting his head on Zoro's chest. Just as he began to get comfortable they heard a scream filled with pain followed by the yelling of many people.

It was chaos in the cell house as a fire began to rage inside one man's cell. None knew how it started but Spider's cell was quickly filling with the roiling all consuming arms of flames. The guards had yet to let him out opting to try to use fire extinguishers first. They emptied three in quick succession and a dent had not been made, the fire continued to move and expand. The smoke rose and filled the five story cell house making breathing difficult.

Finally the guards tried to open the cell door but the fire was too hot and was warping the bars. Spider was pressed against the bars screaming as were the others on all sides of him feeling the heat from the fire.

Zoro and Sanji covered their faces with wetted shirts and stayed close to the bars to try and get as much fresh air as possible. Chopper was gripping the bars and yelling with all his might that "he could save him" but all the inmates were still in their cells. Usopp wet a towel and wrapped it over Chopper's face and held it there. It didn't stop the doctor from screaming nor did it stop the tears from spilling from his eyes. Luffy held a wet shirt to his face as he covered his ears to block of the screaming. It was horrible to hear the screams of the dying man but to hear his nakama screaming himself horse as he begged and pleaded to be let out so he could save the man broke his heart.

Zoro held Sanji to him telling him "I love you" as many times as he could until they began to cough from the smoke. Both their eyes were filled with tears and Zoro didn't know if it was from the smoke or the dire situation or just from months of stress but they were there and they were falling now.

They listened to the screams of Spider for what felt like 30 minutes until there was a small explosion and the screaming stopped. The only sound was the continued flames consuming.

All the doors opened at once and the inmates quickly scurried outside and to the blessedly clean air. The five of them huddled together taking huge lungful's of air.

Usopp held Chopper by his shoulder looking shell shocked. His entire body was shaking from fear and adrenaline.

Chopper was balling with the most pitiful sobs. He kept trying to wipe his face clean but just smeared soot all around.

Zoro tried to reassure the others they were ok by placing a comforting hand on their shoulders but was failing to stop the mild tremor his hands had as well. The entire fiasco was jarring and seeing Chopper who was like his little brother so broken left him feeling truly lost.

Sanji watched all of them. He was upset but not nearly as they were. He had seen and done so many things he thought he was numb to it. But he was wrong. It wasn't so much the death of a virtual stranger but the trauma he saw on all his nakama's faces. He felt helpless and the ever present guilt started eating faster in his gut.

Luffy tried to calm Chopper down. He knew how hard it was for him to see someone hurt and not do anything about it. He looked at the smoke billowing from the opened cell house door as they stood on the walkway and thought that he would beat the ass of everyone responsible for putting them there.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you reading and supporting my story!**

Chapter 27

"That was crazy! That was crazy right?" Nami sat in the car with the others still clutching to Jinbei after what they saw in the laundromat's secret basement. "Fuck we're all screwed now! He's a damn judge we're all gonna get locked up now." She buried her face in Jinbei's shoulder and let out a quiet broken cry. "Luffy."

Jinbei wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close trying to calm her. "We'll still get them out."

Nami let out a sob and dug her fingers into his flesh as she held on to him like a lifeline.

Franky sighed from the driver's seat and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know sis. He may just call up the Vinsmokes and they already hate us. With just the five of us against them… I don't know."

Robin reached out and held one of Franky's large hands. "If that does happen Judge Vinsmoke is the type of man that will want Sanji to watch us die. It will be messy and agonizing and it will break Sanji and he will either kill every Vinsmoke or be their loyal killing machine. What he will do with us in the meantime though…" She trailed off keeping the rest of her own morbid thoughts to herself. "The point is we all need to lie low for at least a few days and stay at the safe house."

"Okay." Franky said. "I'll drive us to all our places to get some stuff. I don't want us separating. That would be so not super right now."

Judge William MacArthur awoke in his car as his kidnappers promised with the file folder on the passenger seat. His car was sitting in the parking garage outside the circuit court house and wondered not for the first time who his kidnappers were and what they were truly capable of. He knew the court house and parking garage had security and security cameras. He had learned early on that the cameras covered nearly every angle in that parking garage. He learned from the errors of his predecessors on the appropriate way to take a bribe and not get caught.

William's head was pounding the longer he was awake. His hands and feet hurt too. He turned on the car's over head light and looked at his hands. Aside from the nail beds being a bit redder than usual he couldn't tell any thing had happened. He thought for a moment what to do.

He thought about calling the cops but decided there would be too many questions as to the motive of the kidnappers that it might reveal his own illegal acts.

So he dug out his phone and called Judge Vinsmoke. He hoped with the time difference it wouldn't anger the man.

On the second ring it was answered by a butler. "Vinsmoke manor how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Judge Vinsmoke." Williams said.

"Master Vinsmoke is unavailable. May I take a message?" The butler replied in his cool calm manner.

William was getting anxious. "I have to speak to him know. Tell him it's about his son Sanji."

"One moment." The line went quiet and William waited with his anxiety creeping up. "Here is Master Vinsmoke sir."

The line transferred and Judge Vinsmoke answered with a terse voice. "Yes?"

"It's me… ah... Judge William MacArthur... um something happened tonight."

A small huff of impatience met his silence.

William gathered his thoughts and continued. "I was kidnapped and tortured by people who knew I took a bribe from you to ensure your son Sanji and his friends were convicted. And they demanded I go public about it and get their sentence overturned. They threatened me if I didn't."

A small growl emitted from the phone. "I have a feeling I know who it was. How many were there?"

William counted what he could remember. "Eight."

"Eight? Hmm. Let me send you something and you tell me if they were there or not." Judge told him.

William waited then opened the link he received. There were five pictures and he knew all of them had been there. Most of them looked frozen in shock but they had all been there. "They were there but they didn't take me or hurt me."

"The disgrace has more people on his side than I thought." William could hear Judge speaking in what he thought was German to someone in the background for a few minutes. "I'll be sending my daughter Reiju and my son Yonji to deal with things. In the meantime you are going to contact every news outlet and admit that you were taking bribes and you made certain people were convicted. Don't mention Sanji's name or any of the others in his group. Tell them you took money from Big Mom. Repeat what I said."

William tried to protest. "But Judge I'll lose everything?"

"You can lose everything now. You can watch as your entire bloodline is slaughtered in front of your eyes." Judge's tone was not threatening it came out more as a fact. As if saying 'you need air to breath.'

William heard laughter in the background and knew it was Judge's lunatic sons. William regretted ever getting involved in any illegal dealings and most definitely regretted getting involved with the Vinsmokes. He had hitched his cart to the crazy train and was about to derail. He sighed. "I will contact the news and the courts and tell them I took money from Big Mom to have people convicted."

"I'll be watching." Judge said. "And Reiju and Yonji should be there soon."

The line went dead and William let out a whimper of fear.

"Father?" Niji asked as he sat in the library. "Why do you want that man to go to the press?"

"You need to see all the avenues my children. Have you not been paying attention all these years?" Judge watched as his three sons sat up straighter and looked him in the eye and saw Reiju turn off slightly to the side. She had yet to make eye contact since he forced her back into the house. "If the disgrace gets out earlier, than fine no problem. We can always round up all of them and keep them here. We can make it seem like he was put in there to complete a job and we pulled him out."

Judge watched as they nodded then continued. "This will distract Big Mom from us for the moment and we can deal with the disgrace if he comes after us. We will also be able to flush out his other allies by freeing him early." He turned to face Reiju. "We can verify allegiances. Reiju and Yonji I want you to go and find out who helped the disgrace and if MacArthur gets squirrely put him down."

Judge William MacArthur stood in the ornate bathroom of the courthouse dreading the next few moments. He had called everyone he needed to along with his lawyer who made sure the press would be there. He could hear the sounds from outside the door as he looked at this haggard appearance in the slightly smudged mirror. He hadn't slept well. He was constantly afraid someone would come after him. He hoped that with this he would be able to relax and pick up the remnants of his life and live peacefully to an old age.

He straightened his red tie one more time and went to face the music.

He made his statement to the press trying to look contrite and not terrified. "My name is William MacArthur. I have been a judge for the past ten years. I tried to uphold the law and follow the rules but recently I let greed get the best of me. I regret to inform the public that recently I took bribes from Big Mom and her gang. She runs a criminal group that operates all over the globe and is involved in most crimes."

"I was contacted to ensure convictions and was paid by her organization. I feel awful for the lives that have been impacted due to this and the people that may be innocent now serving time in prison. That's all for now." He turned around and headed to the back of the courthouse as fast as he could without looking like he was fleeing.

Usopp ran from his cell gathering up his friends. "You won't believe what I just saw on tv!"

Robin was sitting on the porch of the lake house they were using as the safe house. It was away from the city and was the only house for miles. It wasn't big but had enough rooms for all of them to fit comfortably. Once everyone was back they would have to share rooms but it would be fine.

The chair she sat on was wicker with a faded cushion and faced the calm waters. The sun was high in the sky but she remained under the shade of the porch. She had been pouring over a law book for the past hour making notes and flagging pages for reference.

They all had been following the news religiously to see if the police were looking for them in relation to the judge's kidnapping and torture and were relieved thus far. They had to call in to their various employers and explain a family emergency came up and they would be out for the foreseen future. She missed her museum already but was taking the opportunity of down time to find what she could to help in their incarcerated nakama's appeal trial.

She had what she needed on the idiots who testified against her friends she just needed the time to enact their plan. They had planned to lure two of them to Minako's bar then have Franky and Brook take time playing music and talking to them.

Robin more than most knew how music could sway a person's heart. At the time she met Franky she had been focused on vengeance and could only see Franky as an annoyance. The man was persistent however and would be content to be in her presence playing different melodies on his guitar. Once she really payed attention she realized the depth of Franky's soul in his music. It said what the man couldn't articulate at times. His music was what opened her to the true Franky.

She was broken from her mussing by Brook's chortling laughter and Nami's shrill scream of excitement. What ever it was Robin knew it had to be good. She tucked her law book under her arm and went inside. What she saw was the embodiment of joy and elation.

Jinbei was reserved but the broad smiled was evident. Nami was still squealing and clapping her hands as she laughed. Brook had busted out his violin and was playing a happy tune. Franky ran around striking his odd signature pose and letting out loud belly laughs until he saw Robin and ran to her. "You'll never guess what we just saw!"

Brook had been unable to keep the bright smile from his bony face for the rest of the day but he had to focus and play his part. Him and Franky were in Minako's bar. One of the marks and Brook was thrilled in using what he deemed spy terms was sitting at the counter. The man looked down. Shoulders hunched and staring at the grain of the wood on the counter as if it would help.

Brook straightened his countenance and walked up to the bar as Franky began to strum his guitar. He plopped himself at a close barstool and let out a long suffering sigh then order a double of whiskey. He saw much to his enjoyment the mark looked over at him in a sort of askance of what had caused Brook to sigh so hard.

"Sorry sir." Brook said. "Don't mind me. I'm just a fool who disappointed my dear sister one to many times. She's thinking of moving away and not talking to me again."

The mark, Jeremy, nodded. "I know how that is. Some times my sis won't even answer when I call."

They fell into silence and Brook listened to the songs Franky began to sing. The first was a song of loss. Then a song of devastation one where the singer lost everything. Then a song of quiet hope followed by a song of peace in getting their life back. Good choices Brook thought.

"You know" Brook started. "I got a friend in trouble with the law. My friend was innocent. I knew this. Yet I lied to the cops because I was offered money. My dear sister found out what I did and that is why she won't talk to me right now and wants to cut me out of her life. She asked, 'how could I let an innocent man go to prison?' I had no real answer."

Jeremy rubbed his face. "Yeah I ah kinda did something like that too."

Brook sipped his whiskey and listened to Franky play. "I've decided to go to the cops and tell them I lied. I'll have to deal with that but my sister who is the most important person in my life will forgive me and give me a second chance to be a brother she can be proud of."

Jeremy looked up with red eyes. "Would it be so simple?"

Brook nodded and placed a comforting hand on the man shoulder. "I believe it would. Maybe you can do something like that too so you sister will always pick up when you call. Maybe get to the point when she can start calling you to be the wise protective brother." Brook squeezed his shoulder. "Just a thought. Righting our wrongs will go a long way."

Jeremy stiffly nodded then stood up placing a few bills on the counter top and hurried out the door.

Franky came over to Brook to watch as the mark left. "Super! One down one to go."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it's been so long. Just you know life and all that. The building I live in was sold and we didn't have gas for a few days. And then it dumped snow and I couldn't get to work to work on this. Such is life.**

 **I'm going to see Hamilton in a few days for anyone who is interested. I'm excited.**

 **Thanks as always for reading and supporting my story. It means so much to me!**

Chapter 28

Franky was thrilled he got to pick up his bros from the prison. He was alone in the van as he drove yelling "super!" out the window and to everyone he saw at a gas station he had to stop at. He knew people thought he was weird when he did that but he didn't care he was beyond happy and couldn't contain himself. He knew if Robin was around she would just give her small smile and pat him on the arm.

After a bit of a wait his bros piled into the van. He shared in their excitement for most of the drive but when they noticed they were heading out more in the way of country homes and corn fields he had to explain. "Yeah sorry about that. We're laying low in a house Robin found. It's a beautiful log cabin circa 1949 with 5 bedrooms and 3 baths. It has a wrap around porch… ah I guess I don't need to go into such detail but it will fit all of us. Sanji, it has a big kitchen and we bought almost the whole damn store stocking the fridge and pantry."

At that Luffy threw in a "feast!" with fist raised in the air.

Sanji let out wistful sigh. "I can't wait to be back in the kitchen. I can't wait to spoil the lovely ladies again too. But before any of that I have to shower and clean all the prison smell off me."

"No problem." Franky said looking at Sanji and Zoro wrapped tightly around each other in the back seat. "We packed everyone a bag of clothes and have all your shower stuff there. Sorry Zoro and Sanji we couldn't keep your apartment but all your stuff is in boxes in Zoro's old place. Don't worry the rest of you. The tat shop is being run great and all your stuff is still in your apartments. Jimbei said we should all take a break for a moment and regroup before we do anything else."

"I agree." Sanji said then buried his face in Zoro's neck for the rest of the trip.

They pulled up to what was admittedly a beautiful place but Sanji took in the strategic advantages and looked for weak spots. There was a placid lake on the small side that the house was next to. There were trees but not so much that you couldn't easily see through them and see if anyone was coming. He couldn't see another house around either. All in all it was a great location.

At the door they were met with hugs and tears. It was a bit overwhelming but relieving at the same time. Sanji was happy to see his friends all together again. He kept having to wipe his face with his shirt sleeve he just couldn't stop crying.

He laughed from joy when Nami had jumped into Luffy's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him a few times then cried into his shoulder. Luffy had laughed and hugged her tight. "I knew you could do it." Luffy told her. He looked up, "I knew all of you could do it."

After the reunion began to calm Sanji went through the house checking to make sure the windows were all shut and locked with the curtains drawn. He checked the front door and was happy to find a back door and made sure they were locked tight. Once he was sure of what was in all reality an illusion of safety he met Zoro in their room. It was on the second floor and not much more than a bed and dresser but they could sleep next to each other again and that was amazing in his eyes. They also had an attached bathroom all to themselves.

Zoro lay sprawled on the bed with a slight smile on his face and his eyes closed. "Sweetheart." Zoro said.

"Hmm." Sanji replied.

Zoro then sat up with a bigger happier smile. One where his teeth showed and the skin around his eyes crinkled and his eyes brightened. "My love?" Zoro said. Sanji smiled back. "Precious? My angel?" Sanji moved closer as Zoro who sat up on his knees. They wrapped their arms around each other. "Sexy?" Sanji dropped a kiss on Zoro's lips. "Cutie? Pumpkin? Cupcake? Sugar?"

Sanji laughed. "And you were doing so well. Now I'm beginning to think you're hungry. What happened to Curly huh?"

Zoro stood from the bed pushing Sanji back but keeping him in his arms. "I couldn't call you any of those things even if I wanted to so get used to it. And I am hungry but not for food." Zoro's eyes took on a darker lust filled look and his smile became predatory.

Sanji matched his look. "Then we can clean each other first then you can lick me anywhere you want and cover me in your sweat" he gave a swipe of his tongue to Zoro's ear then whispered, "and your cum."

It was a haze as clothes were shed and thrown haphazardly about the room. They stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower. Zoro pinned Sanji to the wall kissing passionately as the steam began to drift from the shower stall. Sanji lightly pushed on Zoro's chest and stepped in the stall then pulled Zoro in with him. Their mouths met again as hot hands roamed over smooth wet skin.

Zoro was overwhelmed not just with finally, finally being able to be skin to skin to Sanji again and free to express his passion for his lover but the amount of love he was feeling. He felt like his chest would burst that his body could no longer contain the depth of feelings for that man. He had to tell him. To get it out. To make it clear how truly precious he was to him. Zoro took both large hands and cupped Sanji's face. They looked at each other eye to eye, blue to grey. "Baby I love you so fucking much. I would be lost without you. I know this isn't romantic or whatever but I can't take another moment without asking if you'll marry me?"

Sanji's bottom lip began to tremble. He tried to hold his tears in but it was too much. Zoro knew everything about him. The good and the bad and yet he still looked at him with staggering amounts of love. He hoped he was looking back at him with the same amount. Sanji nodded vigorously. "Fuck. Yes of course." He kissed Zoro as he clung to him and tried to express what he felt in that moment that words were failing. "I love you too so fucking much."

Zoro was overjoyed. He knew Sanji would say yes but he had to ask him and hear yes fall from the beautiful man's lips. His lover now fiancé meant so much to him. They hugged each other tightly as the water continued to fall on their side. He knew Sanji was crying he had seen it and now he felt the tremors. Zoro couldn't stop his own slight tremors as he enveloped the man he so desperately loved.

As they both felt a peace come over them Zoro kissed Sanji one more time then reached for the wash cloth and body wash. He caressed and worshiped his fiancé's body as he went leaving open mouth kisses as the bubbles washed off. Sanji returned the act showing the same care to Zoro's scarred tan skin as he did to Sanji smooth pale flesh.

After they dried they moved to the bed and made sweet gentle love. First with Zoro taking Sanji then with them reversing and Sanji taking Zoro until they were spent and breathless cuddled under the blankets.

Luffy had gone around the house hugging everyone repeatedly. He was thrilled his nakama was back together. He felt that was the way it always should be. He was hoping they could have a feast soon but it seemed like Sanji and Zoro needed more alone time and as much as he wanted a big chunk of meat cooked by the best chef ever he would wait. It helped he found left over fried chicken in the refrigerator and ate that along with a few ice cream sandwiches.

He was busy going through the meat options for the feast when Nami approached. "Hey Lu can we talk in my room?"

"Sure Nami." He took her hand lacing his fingers with hers and followed her upstairs. He could hear sounds coming from Zoro and Sanji's room that told him he would have to wait even longer to eat his feast. Turning from that he was a bit surprised to see the nervousness and blush on Nami's face. She was always so confident in everything she did it was odd. He would just have to tell her how special she was too him and then she could get her confidence back. Before she opened the door to her bedroom he pulled her by their connected hands to face him. "You're cool and so pretty Nami. I'm happy to be home with you."

Nami blushed even more ducking her head a bit and gave a shy smile. "Thanks Lu you're cool too." She pulled him in and closed the door. This room was simple just like the others he had seen. It had a big bed in the middle and a dresser to the side. She already had a few of her own personal touches in the room including a small closet bursting with clothes and shoes and pictures of all of them on a picture board with many of the pictures being of the two of them.

She sat on the bed and pulled him to sit with her. "What's up?" He asked.

"Luffy." She began then stopped and frowned. "How do I even say this? I thought I had it all together."

"Just say whatever you want I'll listen." Luffy turned on the bed facing her giving her his undivided attention.

"Ok." Nami turned and mirrored him on the bed. "You're the kind of guy that loves a person for their whole life right?"

Luffy nodded wholeheartedly. Once he decided to trust someone then love them there was nothing they could do that could change that. "Yep."

Nami looked down at her hands as she twisted her fingers around each other. "And if we dated you would love me forever right?"

Luffy took both her small hands in his left hand to still her nerves then used his right to tilt her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I already love you and I will forever."

"That used to scare me so much but not anymore." Nami sat up straight with a fierce determination in her eyes. "I'm in love with you Luffy. Will you like to start dating and maybe move in together when this is all over?"

Luffy smiled the biggest smile gave a whoop of joy and tackled Nami to the bed in a tight hug . He used one of his hands to caress the side of her face and marveled at how he could be so lucky to have his closest friend and the prettiest girl ever love him. He leaned forward and kissed her far deeper than they had before. It was no longer just a simple press of lips. There was passion and desire as their tongues danced and they shared each others air. They broke from the kiss and he asked a question that was buzzing in his head under the joy he felt. "Why were you scared?"

Nami looked up into the loving face of her boyfriend. "Because I'm an idiot sometimes. I just kept thinking that we we're young and forever is a long time. And you can be so overwhelming in your faith and trust in people. As friends if I did something that hurt you it wouldn't be so bad but if I did something as you girlfriend… it would be terrible. You're the most important person to me and I just wanted to be ready for forever."

"You're my forever Nami."

Sanji had been cooking for an hour. He had the stove covered in pots with the most wonderful of smells coming from them. He had the oven filled with bread and pastries and had the grill on the porch loaded with beef, pork and chicken. He felt at home again even in the foreign kitchen.

Zoro was sitting at the island lazily drinking a beer watching him. He felt happy seeing his beloved at peace and in his element. Watching his lithe muscular body twist and bend didn't hurt either. "Sweetheart?" Zoro called.

Sanji turned with a stirring spoon in hand. "You want another beer?"

Zoro smiled. "Nah I just wanted to say that."

"Goofy." Sanji smiled. "Say Cutie pie can you set the table for me?"

Zoro stood from the stool he was sitting on. "See you're getting it." He proceeded to pile up plates and silverware in his arms then set the table. "Anything done you want moved?"

"Sure." Sanji handed him serving dishes filled with mouth watering dishes.

Zoro couldn't wait to eat.

The feast was a chaotic affair filled with laughter, joyous voices and spontaneous songs. Luffy kept an arm firmly wrapped around Nami's waist the entire time. To Sanji's chagrin it didn't slow down his eating nor help with his manners.

A knock at the door startled them all. Sanji was a bit surprised and impressed by the amount of guns Franky pulled out of a hidden under the kitchen floor. Sanji took a 9mm and took point walking to the door with the weapon in one hand behind his back. He glanced behind him and made sure everyone was ready.

He opened the door to see his sister with her pink hair pulled back in a pony tail, a black pencil ruffled skirt with a pink blouse and stiletto heels but the most concerning was the obviously dead man at her feet. "Sanji prison made you forgetful." She admonished. "Always check your perimeter. I found this guy in a deer stand with a sniper rifle. Tsk tsk little brother." Reiju put a hand on her hip. "Now are you going to invite me in so we can plan the assault on the Vinsmoke mansion?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm almost done just a few more chapters to go. Things are gearing up and the fight against the Vinsmokes is just getting started.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 29

Sanji had hidden the dead man under the porch then invited his sister inside. Reiju sat at one end of the table with the others bunched together at the other side. He watched his friends as they were anxiously watching the pink haired killer lazily stir her tea he made her. When she shot her hand out to pick up the sandwich he made then took a bite of it Sanji saw Usopp and Chopper slide further away.

"Sister dear I thought father wouldn't let anyone out of the house right now." Sanji stayed standing by the counter ready to strike if necessary but also ready to get anyone a refill.

Reiju sat back arms and legs crossed. "Things have been chaotic since you and your friends started making your move. At one point I wasn't allowed to leave but once you were incarcerated he started to relax. You started quite a lot of fighting amongst the criminal groups I'm impressed. That's why I was allowed to leave to conduct business. Father is still trying to find out who your other colleagues are by the way."

"Colleagues?" Sanji asked.

"I believe your death friends." Robin added.

"Ah yes." Sanji said. "Thank you Robin. I don't foresee them coming out of their office anytime soon but I will give them a heads up. What may I ask is your business?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Big Mom has been hitting our shipments and I'm doing recon as to how." Reiju took at sip of her tea then sat it back down ready to get to the heart of the matter. "I snuck away because it is time for you to strike before Father can do anything else against you. Clearly he already knows where you are."

Sanji fidgeted where he stood itching for a cigarette. It had been so long since he had one but it always helped to relax him. "I'm working on a plan. Not to besmirch a lady's honor but I'd rather not tell you."

To everyone's surprise Reiju laughed. "Honor pfft. But no I don't want to know. The less I know the better. I just want some sort of signal or something like that so I can get the servants out."

"Oh…um… I'm not sure but that's a good idea." Sanji thought for a moment tapping his fingers of one hand against his lips. "I'll text you from an unknown number about a…" He shrugged.

"Fashion show." Reiju answered.

"Sure."

Reiju stood making the others stand as well. "I must be going." She looked to her brother and his friends. "I won't blame you if you kill me. In fact I won't even fight against you." Sanji opened his mouth as if to argue with her but she stopped him. "I'm tired of this life Sanji. If I have to die to bring an end to it then so be it. Can I have a hug before I go? Please?"

"Oh Reiju." Sanji stepped forward and brought his sister into a tight embrace.

She released him and stepped to the door. She opened it and faced the small crowd. "Thank you for looking out for my brother, please continue to do so." With that she was gone.

With far more enthusiasm then seemed warranted Luffy asked, "So what's the plan? When can we kick ass?"

Sanji faced his friends, his family and could only offer one plan. "You need to find a new safe house. I'll call Law for that then I'm going to Germany after the Vinsmokes by my self."

His words were met with bewilderment, shock and frowns but Zoro spoke up first. "Hell no! You told me all the shit you tried doing against them and what happened? I'll tell you. You failed. You can't do this alone."

Sanji was slightly shaken. Of course he knew what had happened every time. If he had been successful more people would be alive and his nakama wouldn't be threatened. "It's my fault we're in this mess. It's my problem."

"Bullshit. It's a problem for all of us. I didn't ask you to marry me so you can run off by yourself and try to handle our problems." Zoro said. He was trying to keep his voice down but wanted to yell and let his rage out. He was angry at the situation. He was angry at the Vinsmokes and the fact they just wouldn't stop. But he was livid at the man he loved. It felt like Sanji was trying to abandon him.

Chopper's shaky tiny voice spoke up. "Um… congratulations?"

Zoro deflated a bit at the fear in Chopper's voice. He turned to the young man. "Thanks." Then turned back to Sanji. "But it seems my fiancé doesn't trust me enough or love me enough not to go on this stupid suicide mission."

Nami took that as her cue and walked up smacking Sanji on the head. He rubbed the sore spot and had the decency to look cowed. "You're really an idiot Sanji. All of us are going. And Zoro he's only thinking like an idiot because he loves you so much."

Sanji sighed. "I don't deserve you Zoro. I don't deserve any of you."

Luffy laughed. "Silly Sanji acting like you had a choice to go alone."

Nami looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know how we'll get ten people to Germany at such a late notice. I don't know if we have enough money. But I'll find a way. I'll get calling around."

"Don't worry I'll call Kidd." Sanji said. He saw a few of them tense at the name and knew he would have to have a conversation with Law, Kidd and Killer about what they did to freak his friends out but for the time being he would push that thought to the back of his head.

Nami suppressed a shiver at Kidd's name. "Ok… I guess everyone pack a bag and be ready to go."

"Bring all the weapons you want we won't be flying commercial." Sanji added.

The atmosphere in the bedroom was tense as Sanji and Zoro packed. Both had their backs to the other and had yet to speak a word. Sanji felt constricted and on the verge of breaking. His eyes felt hot and his vision was blurry as he fought tears. He loved Zoro and only wanted to protect him, protect them all, but they had to do this to get their lives back. Sanji couldn't take anymore still looking away with his back to Zoro and heart aching he said, "I don't want to fight. Especially now. Wouldn't you do the same?"

Zoro turned to him and put a hand on Sanji's shoulder turning him around. Facing each other Zoro saw the hurt in Sanji's eyes. "Of course I would. If I could I would go alone a million times over but we know we can't. We have to do this as a team. You're the most precious person in the world to me I can't lose you."

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him deeply. "Nami's right I love you so much I feel like my chest will burst sometimes. I can' t lose you either. We'll do this and then get back to normal. Everyone comes home no matter what."

"Deal." Zoro dropped to the bed his mind still filled with concerns. "I'm still pissed at you though thinking you could do this alone and all. We could be walking into a trap for all we know. I know you trust your sister because she has tits-"

"- that's now why." Sanji cut in.

Zoro gave him the most disbelieving look he could muster. "Women are not delicate flowers and all that nonsense. Women can be cunning and devious, sharp as a blade and just as deadly."

Sanji sat next to him. "I know but Reiju's not like the others. She helped free me back when I was a kid and helped treat my wounds. She has never done anything to make me think she would betray me."

"I hope you're right." Zoro said.

Kidd had asked Sanji and the crew to meet him at an airfield outside Chicago. It was used by a sky diving company that also looked the other way for a certain price.

The red head surprised Sanji by standing next to a large plane enough to carry 30 people. "Come inside I have some stuff to show you." Kidd said with his wide maniacal smile.

Inside the plane was three rocket launchers, a bag full of hand guns and matching bullets, ten bullet proof vest, four tech-nines, an assortment of automatic rifles and Sanji's Hecate. The blond smiled. They were ready for a small war.

Sanji sat in the co-pilot seat next to Kidd. They had been flying for hours and nearing their destination. He was feeling better as his nakama began to relax around Kidd. Franky still made sure to remain between Kidd and Robin at all times and Nami was still eying Kidd and sticking to Luffy but for the most part they were no longer on edge with the death dealer around.

Sanji leaned over to Kidd. "What did you do to freak them out?"

Kidd laughed. "We took that crooked judge that sentence you and put him in a holding room for sensory deprivation. Once he was good and sensitive to even a little bit of stimulus we pulled him out. Your friends were there and got to see Killer at work using the nail torture technique you told him about. I'm sure you're good but Killer looks like a work of art doing it."

Sanji smiled and shook his head thinking about his friend's reactions. He thought to himself if only they knew what Sanji was capable of. "I'm sure Killer looked good but I'm better." He said smugly. He wasn't proud of all the things he had done but he could take pride that he was one of the best torturers and assassins.

Kidd smiled dreamily. "Maybe you'll have to show me one day. We'll be coming up on the landing site in about an hour. You might want to use that time."

Sanji's thoughts darkened at that. In a few hours time they all could be dead or seriously injured but he had faith and knowledge that his nakama were amazing and talented. He stood up as his determination and belief that they would win overrode his fear and anxiety but it didn't stop him from sitting down next to his fiancé, clinging to the man and nuzzling into his neck. He had to make every second count just in case.

They landed in eastern France outside a small town and after stretching loaded up in a cargo truck. Kidd stayed with the plane and Jimbei took over driving.

A few stops were made on the way for bathroom breaks and to load up on food. Everyone knew that Luffy in particular needed protein. Most of the men were muscular and the added protein would only serve to heighten their stamina and strength.

In the quiet of early dusk they reached the outskirts of the Vinsmoke mansion. Their plan was simple and had been gone through numerous times. The layout of the mansion had been memorized and they were as ready as they could be.

Each one put on a vest and began to strap weapons to their sides. Zoro had his swords but took two 9mm just in case and at Usopp's urgings. They hid the truck in the trees and brush and stealthily made their way to the mansion. Sanji had text his sister earlier as they prepared and as much as he believed in her he prayed she was on their side. His fear was relieved as he saw girls in dresses and aprons run out of the back of the house.

Franky crouched down on one knee with one of the rocket launchers on his shoulder took aim and fired at the top floor. A huge explosion resounded and the chaos rang out.

It had begun.


	31. Chapter 31

**After the One Piece chapter from 3/12/18 and 3/19/18 I kind of feel bad for what's going to happen in a future chapter of my story. I won't say anything to give spoilers away to those who aren't up to date on the manga but I will say you should totally be reading it.**

 **I saw a thing from someone who said they saw the One Piece bible. They said that The Whole Cake arc would be small with Luffy beating Cracker and getting Sanji back. Then they would face off against Kaido and his men where Zoro would die protecting Sanji then the Marines would show up and arrest an unconscious Luffy and Law. The Strawhats would try to argue and fight but Law would say it's okay. They would reveal once they were arrested that Luffy had died then Law would give up his life resurrecting Luffy. Then the World Government would try to execute Luffy at Marineford and it would be another war.**

 **So couple things Whole Cake arc has been long and for those that are up to date a crap ton of stuff has happened and Luffy has done a huge thing just recently. Also while we know any Strawhat would sacrifice for another the Zoro death thing has been a theory for years since that one drawing of all of them with him sitting on a grave stone. I could see Law dying for Luffy but another war like the one over Ace seems redundant and Oda doesn't really do redundant. Since the Whole Cake arc is changing what was previously thought I'm calling BS. Sorry for my ramble I just couldn't get it out of my head.**

 **I thought about deleting all that but…eh… I don't think many people read the notes anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the love given so far! Comments would be appreciated to let me know how I'm doing.**

Chapter 30

Ducking a hail of bullets Sanji crouched behind a tree pulling Zoro against him. He made a quick check of the others and saw Franky covering Robin and Luffy covering Nami. Jimbei, Brook and Chopper had hidden behind a stand of trees with poor Chopper clutching his back pack with medical supplies tightly to his chest. Sanji was anxious for a brief moment when he couldn't see Usopp but when he realized he heard return gun fire from their side he looked up and saw their sniper hidden in the leaves firing back.

In the haze of the melee the sun had fully set casting the Strawhats into darkness but the lights from the mansion and the lawn kept the thirty or so guards who ran out after the explosion visible. Sanji unslung Hecate from his shoulder and called out to Usopp the man looked down and Sanji threw the gun up. He saw the gleeful look in Usopp's face after the man used the gun for the first time and it punched a hole in a guard's chest.

After the guards realized the fire power the intruders had they began to make a retreat back to the mansion. With ears still ringing the crew stood up. Sanji took stock of their surroundings quickly, the plan was still a go. "Usopp and Chopper you stay out here everyone else the plan hasn't changed get moving."

Zoro stuck tight to Sanji as he had refused to be separated. Sanji was okay with that as they had worked together before when he did his assassin work and knew Zoro would do what was necessary. They broke through a window in the front of the house that opened into the library as opposed to trying to go through a door that was sure to be guarded and blocked.

They had a second of surprise on their side before the four guards inside the library started shooting at them. Zoro used his swords to strike down two of the guards while Sanji bobbed and weaved between the two others until he was close enough to take them out. One had his jaw broken and hanging from his face as he moaned in agony on the floor the other had been knocked clean out with his face turning red and blood leaking from his nose and mouth. Sanji pulled a 9mm from his holster and finished them.

The lovers could hear shots and cries come from the rest of the mansion and knew their friends were inside. Sanji could only hope his friends were okay. He looked to Zoro for reassurance and was met with a tight nod. They moved from the library out into the hall.

Luffy and Nami had taken off to the left side of the house. Luffy held Nami's hand tight and was on high alert making sure no one snuck up on them. He was fine fighting alone and was prepared for anything that could be thrown at them but he was thinking that Nami was right, things had changed. They had gone on missions before and been shot at before and while he had loved her for years, now that they were together he wanted to protect her even more.

He dodged the patio furniture, shot through a window and jumped inside with Nami next to him. They had barreled into the kitchen. It was dark in there but after a quick sweep of the room with Nami's heavy mag flash light they saw they were alone. Both took a brief pause to breath then ran out into the main house.

Luffy was met with a bat to the face going around a corner. The room spun around him and he dropped Nami's hand. He briefly heard her call out to him but his hearing was muffled and his head hurt so much he could barely think. He knew he was on the floor and wanted to get up to protect his girlfriend but kept slumping as he tried to push up.

Nami was reeling after Luffy was hit. She didn't have time to focus on him as she avoided getting hit herself. In her adrenaline fueled mind she forgot about the gun at her side and started swinging back with the flash light. She caught the man on the elbow and he dropped the bat looking like his arm went numb on him. She crowed in delight then swung up and hit the man between the legs causing him to crumple to the ground. She looked to Luffy and she was angered and scared seeing all the blood on his face. Nami swung the flash light high above her head and brought it down. She flinched at the sound of bones breaking and the blood splashing on her but she couldn't worry about it.

She saw a closet and pulled Luffy inside to give him a moment to recoup.

Franky had thought up the super idea of hitting the house from all sides. He wasn't sure it was so super now as him and Robin were pinned down in the dinning room exchanging rounds with the guards.

They had flipped the large oak table over as their cover as soon as they came in. He took a brief moment to value its craftsmanship as it protected them.

Behind the guards Franky saw a head of pink. He whispered "Reiju" to Robin and hoped Sanji's sister was really on their side. Both prepared for the worst but heard gun shots and bodies drop. He chanced a look over and saw Reiju look at the gun in her hands then look at him as if contemplating then she lowered it and walked away.

Jimbei and Brook had taken the right side of the house. Both were concerned with the sounds they were hearing and hoped their friends were okay. They had fought a handful of guards and defeated them potentially killing them. Jimbei didn't want to think about what they were truly doing but he knew it was necessary. The guards and Vinsmoke family wanted them dead so as much as killing wasn't something he wanted to do they had to.

They had yet to see their nakama but also had not seen any of the Vinsmoke family. "Come on Brook we gotta find one of them Vinsmokes if we want to end this soon."

"Yes. You lead I'll follow and watch our backs." Brook said.

Jimbei was glad he was paired with Brook. The man was older and could act like a child at times but other times he would let the carefree attitude drop and you could see the years and the haunting memories. Jimbei knew Brook had seen a lot of life prior to them meeting and the longer you knew him the more you learned about him. Like the fact that he was deadly with a rapier and had years of fighting under his belt which was a huge plus at the moment.

They couldn't stop to check on their nakama they had to push forward so Jimbei ran up the stairs with Brook at his back. Both had their blades in one hand and gun in the other. With a shout of surprise they were met with a man that looked very much like their Sanji but he had green hair. He had two guns in his hands but set them down and pulled his own sword from a sheath on his hip. Jimbei and Brook quickly glanced at each other and sat their guns down too. The three took up proper stances and began to attack.

Chopper was terrified. He had stayed on the ground hidden behind the tree Usopp was perched in. He could hear the gun shots, crashes and cries. They were cries of anger, fear and agony. He tried to sort through the sounds to identify his nakama's voices but couldn't. Earlier he had packed and repacked his back pack to plan for any possibilities. He hoped it wouldn't be needed but if so he prayed he would be enough. That he could save his family.

Chopper was terrified true but not for himself.

He was startled when he felt a bear like grip wrap around his waist and life him in the air. He let out a yelp and scrabbled at the thick arm wrapped around him squeezing him tight. He stopped fighting when he saw the barrel of a gun out of the side of his eye pointed at his head.

Usopp looked down and froze at the sight below him. His best friend was being used as a human shield. Judge has somehow snuck up on them and lifted Chopper up to cover his chest and neck. His head just visible behind Chopper's head where the gun was pressed into the brown curly locks. Usopp suppressed a whimper. He knew he wouldn't be fast enough if Judge pulled the trigger.

"Get down or I kill your friend." Judge ordered.

Usopp nodded and climbed down from the tree. He left Hecate behind and the other guns he had ran out of rounds earlier.

Judge lowered Chopper who then ran to Usopp. They wrapped their arms around each other in minor comfort. "Walk." Judge motioned with his gun in his hand.

Chopper and Usopp began to walk in the direction Judge pointed and after a few minutes saw a open trap door with a ladder leading down to a tunnel.

"Climb down." Judge ordered pushing Usopp's back making him stumble. Both men followed his orders and then walked down the tunnel. It curved back up and led to a circular staircase hidden between the walls of the mansion. "Up."

They climbed up the stairs and went through a door that opened into a large bedroom. The bedroom was the size of both their apartments put together. A large ornate king size bed was in the center against a wall with equally large dressers and desk. Across from the bed was a fire place and in front of that a large plush chair with a high back and dark red cushions next to that sat a small table with a laptop sitting on it. Judge sat in the chair and motioned in front of him. "On your knees with your hands behind your head. If you make a move I shoot." His attention turned back to the laptop that showed various cameras in the mansion. "Now we wait."

Luffy had shaken his head and in the dark of the closet cleared his mind. His head and face still hurt but he was pissed and ready to kick some ass. "Stay here." He told Nami.

"No way. I'm with you all the way." She replied.

Luffy smiled widely at her with all the love in the world in his eyes. "You're so awesome. Let's go!"

He bounded out of the closet with Nami on his heels flashlight clutched tightly in her hands. He kept running into guards and each one he punched and kicked until they were in a heap at his feet. He could hear the sounds of fighting growing quieter which meant less enemies for him. It didn't stop him from running around the ground floor pummeling anyone that wasn't a Strawhat.

When he couldn't find any other enemies he paused huffing to catch his breath. Nami stopped at his side and he turned to look at her. She was covered in blood as he knew he was too. He still thought she was beautiful beneath all the grime. He pulled her to him giving her a quick kiss. He knew he loved her with everything he was. "Come on." Luffy grasped her hand and pulled her up the stairs to continue fighting for everything he held most dear.

Franky and Robin had fought a few guards and while he knew his wife was deadly it still gave him an electric shock up the spine to watch her break a neck. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not and chose not to reflect on that at least not for the time being.

Around the corner they ran until they saw a man with blue hair, Niji from what Sanji told them. He looked a lot like his cook bro but they man held himself differently. Where Sanji stood slouched Niji stood straight backed with an air of superiority. Where Sanji could hide his intent to kick the crap out of you by his body language Niji held no qualms with his body rigid but poised for attack. He had a brief thought before Niji launched himself at Robin that the blue hair was cool.

Zoro and Sanji had dealt with a few guards but once they saw Ichiji they were running after him following him into the basement with its maze like aisles for weapon and tech storage. Sanji knew he was up to something as Ichiji was fleeing instead of standing his ground. "Keep a look out for traps." Sanji told Zoro. "Quit running coward!" He yelled at Ichiji.

Ichiji spun around at that and flung a knife at Sanji. He dodged it but on its path he received a small cut to his cheek and some of his hair was sheered off.

Sanji ground to a halt when he saw the room Ichiji had stopped in. It had black walls and a bare light bulb hung high with a drain in the floor. It was his brother's favorite room for beating and torturing him. Sanji felt his grip on the moment slipping as the past came up to punch him in the face. He felt his whole world shake and with dazed eyes turned toward the cause of the shaking and saw his beloved's eyes. The concern in Zoro's grey eyes was startling and his mind returned full force with all the hurt and anger of his younger self. He tapped his toe on the ground and looked at Zoro then Ichiji. "I'm going to enjoy this."


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for reading! Happy Easter to those who celebrate it.**

Chapter 31

Nami was on Luffy's tail as they ran up the stairs. They passed Jimbei and Brook who had cut Yonji multiple times. The man was bleeding from his face, arms and torso but Luffy just let out a cheer and continued on looking for another enemy. Finding no one else on the second floor they took the stairs to the third floor. It was dominated by one room. They whipped through the door way and froze. Nami saw Chopper and Usopp on their knees with their hands on their heads before Judge. The man had a large gun pointed at them and a look of barely suppressed rage on his face.

The most concerning part was Reiju standing next to Judge with a gun pointed at her and Luffy. Nami took a step back and grabbed Luffy's arm for comfort.

Nami saw Luffy's eyes widen at the scene. "Hey! Let my friends go!" He roared.

Judge licked his teeth in irritation. "It seems I underestimated all of you. I won't be making that mistake again."

Nami saw the giant of a man stand up with his gun still trained on her friends and turn to the wall with an intercom. He pressed and button and began to speak.

Brook didn't think Yonji would be such a problem but the man was fast and knew his surrounding far better than them. He also fought dirty. He had no qualms about flinging a vase at them or flipping a side table in their direction. He never ran or tried to leave where they were but he didn't face them in a proper sword fight.

Yonji's fighting style didn't stop them from getting cuts in. The man had almost lost his sword once due to the blood slicking his fingers but he maintained it.

Brook saw a blur and heard a cheer as Luffy and Nami ran past. He didn't divert his attention. He felt they were close to finishing Yonji. After a few more slices they had Yonji pressed in a corner. He had a corner table in one hand and using it as a shield with the legs pointed out. Then they heard Judge's voice and stopped.

Robin had dodged Niji's initial attack but he somehow picked up an axe and was swinging it in deadly arcs. She was upset to find out both her and Franky's guns were empty and they had used up the back up ammo already. Both her and Franky were trying to get past the axe but failed.

Robin was nicked on one swipe and jumped back. Bless her husband as Franky came barreling from the side picked up the blue haired assailant and bashed him into the wall.

Franky used one of his big meaty fist to hold Niji while the other punched him repeatedly in the side of his face. "Never hurt my wife!"

Robin pulled the axe from Niji's lax fingers then Franky let him crumple to the ground. They heard groans from the floor but the voice on the intercom overrode those sounds.

"You're real idiots." Niji said.

Zoro had seen Sanji fight plenty of times in the underground. He knew what the man looked like when he was determined. But the face he was making now was hard to read. There was a lot of the determination but also fear and hatred. He knew this room had messed with Sanji's mind. He saw that the moment they entered it. He could only guess by the look of it.

Zoro was a bit impressed with Ichiji. He would have been able to appreciate the man's ability to fight if this wasn't a fight for their lives. Him and Sanji had been coming at him one at a time but Ichiji managed to block or hit back each time. Zoro looked at Sanji and they attached Ichiji together. It worked both had gotten him. Zoro had sliced open Ichiji side while Sanji delivered a kick to the head.

Ichiji dropped and Zoro stepped up behind him bringing the man to his knees with one hand holding him up by his hair the other holding his katana Wado to the red head's throat.

Sanji huffed a few times then released a scream of agony into Ichiji's face. "We could have been a family! A real one!" Sanji huffed again then released a sigh. "Your loss." Sanji knelt down in front of Ichiji. One hand went to the side of his brother's cheek. "This was always your favorite room so I guess it's fitting you get to die here." Sanji put his other hand over Zoro's. The one holding Wado and began to push up slowly.

"Stop!" They heard over the loud speaker in what could only be Judge's voice. "I have four of your friends on the third floor. If you want to see them again bring me my sons and I'll let your friends go." They then heard a small cry from Chopper and an angry roar from Luffy.

"Fuck!" Sanji said as he dropped both hands. Without another word Zoro lifted Ichiji to his feet and the three walked towards the stairs heading towards the top of the mansion.

Sanji was mildly surprised when he reached Judge's bedroom. He hoped Reiju was playing some con and would come out on their side. If not he really wasn't looking forward to having to end her too.

"You couldn't have done this alone disgrace." Judge told Sanji.

"Obviously." Sanji replied. "Good for me I have my family."

Reiju made a brief pained look then turned her gun on Judge. "Father I want to be part of Sanji's family and the only way I can do that is if you and my brothers are gone. I've wanted what he's had for a long time. I'm sorry but it's the only way."

Judge looked to his five children. His oldest child and only daughter had turned against him. He knew it would happen but thought he could avoid it. His oldest son was holding his side and blood seeped through his fingers but still maintained a haughty look of annoyance. His second son was dripping blood from the side of his mangled face but was looking down and cleaning his nails as if the proceeding was not worth his attention. His youngest was standing with his hands on his hips as blood slipped from the multiple wounds on his body. Finally, his eyes landed on his third son, his failure. Sanji was victorious Judge could admit that. Judge began to cry this was then end of the Vinsmokes.

A sound of irritation rang out. "Why are you crying?" Ichiji asked disgust evident in his voice.

"Could we just get on with this?" Niji said full of irritation. "If not people have things to do."

Judge wiped his eyes. "Can I have one last drink with my sons?"

All eyes went to Sanji. "Sure but I hope you don't think I'm one of your sons anymore."

Judge stood and walked to the cart on the side of the room and picked up 4 shot glasses and the bottle he found hidden by Reiju. If he was going out it would be on his terms. "You never were my son Sanji. You were always your mother's son. You were her angel, her precious boy, everything my sons were not. You're that old chef's son too I guess."

Sanji hated this moment but felt relieved his mother thought so highly of him. He stepped closer to Zoro needing to feel his presence next to him.

Judge saw the look of understanding on Reiju's face as he closed the laptop and sat the shot glasses down on top of it. He began to pour the contents of the bottle filling each glass to the top. "Just one last shot." He picked up one and his sons stepped forward and picked up a glass each. He knew they were missing the point of this moment. Even if they knew poison was in their glasses they still wouldn't fear death, they would still drink with no hesitation. "To the Vinsmoke legacy."

Each one tipped the glass back. Reiju turned her head away and lowered her weapon. She could hear the gasps of pain followed by vomiting. She heard the sounds of disbelief and disgust from her brother's friends and turned to look and her old family began to vomit blood with their eyes bulging out and fingers scrabbling in vain. She looked and her brother's friends turned away but not Sanji. He had a look of anguish but didn't look away. She turned and looked too as her Father and brother's breathed their final breath.

Reiju's throat was tight and her stomach clenched. Tears began to pour down her face. She rushed to Sanji and threw herself into his arms. "It's over." She gasped out between sobs.

"Yeah it is." He replied brokenly.

The Strawhats and Reiju had left the room with Brook closing the door behind them. Sanji had one arm around Reiju and the other holding hands with Zoro. No words were said as they descended the stairs in a state of shock only now able to take in the carnage.

They made their way down to the kitchen that was the most intact room in the house and broke off to rest with some of them sliding to the floor. Chopper started to triage and clean wounds the low murmuring of his questions and the wounded's answers the only voices.

After about an hour the shock was fading and the reality was set in. They had taken out the people that were hunting them and making their lives miserable but they also had a huge mess that would involve many questions.

Reiju broke away from her brother's embrace and made a call away from the others. "I've called the cleaners they're coming to take care of the mess."

"I don't think cleaners can handle this! We need to leave before the cops or something show up." Nami said incredulously.

Sanji chuckled lightly. "Ah no that's not what she meant angel. Cleaners are people who are paid a lot of money to come and dispose of dead bodies and eliminate evidence."

"Oh." Nami bit her lip and looked down for a second. "Yeah but still the cops."

Reiju returned to Sanji's side tucking in under his arm again. "Don't worry about that. We are far from most people and Father has the police in the area all under his thumb. Not to mention our legal business is weapons and tech development. We've had explosions and gun fire here before."

"What will you do now?" Sanji asked Reiju.

"I want to get away from everything. I can't let the illegal side know the Vinsmokes are gone otherwise it will cause a power vacuum that will start turf wars but that might hurt innocent people. So for now I'll leave that side alone. As for the legal companies I'll talk to the exes and have them run things. Eventually I'll have to fake Father and my brother's deaths lost at sea or some such. After that I want to try my hand in fashion." Reiju said.

"It seems you have thought considerably about this." Robin said.

"I have." Reiju said. "I don't think any of you could understand how miserable I was living with my father. How heart broken I was watching my brothers knowing they could be like Sanji."

Sanji tightened his arm around her. "I'm sorry I thought you were like them for so long."

Reiju smiled lightly at him. "It's okay. I meant what I said about being family with you. Can I maybe soon move to the same country as you?" Sanji nodded. "What about the same state?" Sanji nodded again. "And at some point the same city?"

"Sure." Sanji said. "Although it will take the others a long time to be cool with you."

"That's fine." Reiju said. "I'll prove my worth to all of you."


	33. Chapter 33

**We have finally come to the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reading. I greatly appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read my story. I appreciate all the comments as well. Any and all comments are awesome and helpful. Thank you for all the favs and follows!**

 **Thanks for sticking in and reading to the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much or more than I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Notes regarding the chapter, I have tried to use real word things as much as possible but the section in Salem, Massachusetts** **is made up or at least I don't know if they do it. It would be cool though. The Navajo feast is real. I went to a few but to me I always felt awkward and only went to a house a friend brought us to.**

 **The One Piece chapter on 4/2/18 is number 900. Twenty years and nine hundred chapters is amazing! I can't believe Oda sensei has done what he has. A world full of dreamers where Luffy will yell it out as loud as he can to follow your dreams and not give up is truly amazing. I am aspiring to follow my dreams and one day I'll get there.**

Chapter 32

Sanji was a bit frustrated as he moved around a pile of boxes while he moved from room to room cleaning. Him and Zoro had moved into Zoro's old place when they got back to Chicago. It made sense, it was where their stuff was, but Zoro's old apartment was much smaller than the one they had shared. Now they had the things used on a daily basis put away but the rest was still in boxes forming towers or used as furniture. He couldn't wait until the lawsuit settled or Zoro got his job back then they could move.

The chef had been able to return to the Baratie of course. His first day back he noticed an air of calm that was missing from before. He cherished the Baratie and he realized on some level he was always afraid it would be taken away but now that the threat was completely gone he was relaxed and could enjoy every moment of being there. Those most trusted few that knew most of the story had pat him on the back upon his return and immediately started in with good natured insults. He couldn't be happier.

Zoro on the other hand hadn't been able to return to his job at the museum yet, his position was filled and a new job hadn't opened. They were both bummed to hear that, but that didn't stop Zoro from being a docent and giving tours. He also got a part time job teaching kids at a dojo. He wasn't making the money he once did or able to access all the hidden treasures of the museum but he was doing things he enjoyed and that made him happy.

Robin had also settled their earlier charges out of court with all the charges dismissed. She had then immediately filed a case for unlawful imprisonment. As it stood each one of them imprisoned was going to get close to one million each. They would share of course and make sure the ten of them had equal shares in the money. Nami had already been dreaming up what she could do with it.

Sanji returned to the kitchen and started on dinner. As a crew they had started eating together at least weekly if not more. Those who lived in the apartments above the tattoo shop ate together every day. Sanji was making a huge meal today as it would be the whole gang over. He made three trays of enchiladas, one chicken, one beef and one cheese as well as refried beans and Spanish rice. He made homemade guacamole and salsa so hot that it could peel paint as well as one with just a hint of spice.

Zoro came stomping up the stairs as Sanji removed the trays from the oven. He could already hear the others below in the tattoo shop talking and laughing. He knew once the smell reached downstairs the others would come up. "Hey love." Sanji said taking the first tray out and setting it on the stove.

"Hey love cook." Zoro replied. He stepped over to the refrigerator and pulled a beer from inside but set it on the counter for later. Once Sanji was done placing the last tray down and pulled his oven mitts off Zoro stepped in front of him and wrapped both muscular arms around the thin waist and pulled his fiancé close. They shared a deep passionate kiss that began to promise more but had to break apart before it did. Zoro took a breath and whispered into the blond's ear, "We're going to finish this when everyone goes home."

Sanji gave him a heated stare that offered so much pleasure. "You better."

A throat clearing from the opened doorway caught their attention. "I can just take the food and leave you two alone." Nami offered with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

Sanji turned from Zoro's embrace. "No no Nami dear. I'll bring everything out to the tables."

Nami walked over to the stairway and called down the stairs. "Dinner!"

Sanji made quick work setting the table as Zoro held off the men from sitting down. Nami and Robin took their places then Sanji stepped back and Zoro let the men loose. Luffy barreled past him pushing Usopp against the wall and jumped into the seat at the head of the table. The others filed in with less gusto and took their spots.

There was calm before the storm of a Strawhat meal where Chopper raised his hand and shyly asked, "Can we do a toast before we eat?"

"Yosh toast!" Luffy yelled raising his glass.

The others raised theirs as well and turned to Chopper. "To nakama!" Chopper shouted. There was a chorus of loud voices around the table.

Chopper was a bit scared, well really he was terrified. After everything they had been through sitting outside the university's deans office was making his hands shake and his stomach churn unpleasantly.

When he was arrested, on campus of all things, all he could think of was the fear of prison. He had seen bad things in movies and tv shows that made his mind go haywire at the aspect. The reality was bad but he endured making the best of it and with the help of his nakama he came home.

Now home and with the ever present shadow of the Vinsmokes gone he could focus of his future. He had lost his scholarships, that was a given, but he could still get loans. And they had won the lawsuit two days ago so he had money coming. The crew had also gained media attention with the lawsuit and its results. Robin received a call on his behalf that morning from a hospital that offered him an internship once he completed school. They even offered a contract that if signed they would pay for two years of his schooling as long as he worked for them for five years. It was a great deal. That was why he was waiting to talk to the dean.

The dean was a stern man. He was a firm believer in principals and work ethic, Chopper just hoped that his record prior to his arrest would show just how hard of a worker he was. He was on the deans list before with one of the highest GPAs and had helped out his professors on extra assignments.

Chopper's nerves were fraying the longer he sat but the door opened and he took a breath and steeled himself for what he had to do.

"Mr. Chopper." The dean said.

Chopper walked in and sat on the chair before the dean's desk. The man sat down and before he could say a word Chopper couldn't hold it in any longer and let his verbal diarrhea go. "I want to go back to school. I was one of the best students and had a high GPA. All my professors said I was an excellent student and would prove to be a great doctor. I know I was arrested but I've been exonerated and…and… please can I come back?"

The dean held up his hand with a small smile. "I had a feeling that is what this meeting was about. I had your records pulled and had a talk with the professors from your last semester here, it seems you are quite the rising star. And if the rumor mill is correct you've already been picked up for future employment." Chopper blushed and the man had his answer. "It would be a loss to the university not to have you as a student. We would like to have you back next semester. You will have to finish your classes from before of course but with how highly your professors speak of you I'm sure you'll do great."

Chopper let out a squeal of joy and jumped from his chair. "Yes I promise I'll do great."

"Great I'll send the paperwork to registration and you will get a call soon." The dean said.

"Thank you!" Chopper shook the dean's hand and was out the door with the biggest smile of his life. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.

Luffy had an idea. Well more like a mission. He hadn't talked to anyone about it but he thought they would all agree. It was a great idea he felt, brilliant even. Now was the best time to do it.

He was still out of a job. He could go back at any time but he wasn't sure that's what he wanted to do anymore. He would have to think about it.

Most of his friends had jobs they could take vacations from or made their own schedules. Things still felt a bit unsettled since not everything was back to normal but Luffy knew they were safe and everything would return to normal soon. But, until then his mission.

Luffy remembered Franky talking about his brother Iceburg who ran an RV building company. He also remembered Franky talking about an RV he built for a touring dance group who ended up breaking up and not taking it. Franky had made it his pride and joy because a friend of theirs was the leader and it was Franky's first sole design. He had been given free reign to choose everything and made it as he wanted it. Franky held out hope that it could go on a tour of America and be a second home to a group.

Luffy knew without a doubt they were that group. Travel and adventure was in all of them. Not to mention he knew they all needed a break, a chance to get away and not think about their troubles at all. Hence his brilliance.

He found Iceburg's company easily. Just a simply google search and he had the address. It was in Elkhart, Indiana so he drove his beat up truck the few hours and pulled in. There were row upon row of RVs and in the front a large office. In the back of the sales yard was a large warehouse which he guessed was where they built the RVs. Luffy walked in, spoke to the receptionist and was seated in Iceburg's office in no time.

Luffy gave his mega watt smile to disarm the man. "Hi I'm Luffy. I wanna take my friends on a trip around the states. I wanna use the RV Franky built." He followed it up with a large smile again.

"Um yeah." Iceburg said. "Franky told me about you."

"So…" Luffy asked impatiently.

"Well its Franky's RV. If he wants it he can have it. I was just holding it for him." Iceburg explained.

"Cool! We'll be back for it!" Luffy jumped up from his chair and sprinted back to his truck. It was another group dinner that night and he couldn't wait to tell them the news.

He felt his nakama deserved the best and a carefree adventure was perfect after everything. And maybe along the way a double wedding. Nami already promised him forever he knew she would marry him. Nami and Sanji might protest knowing they would want big weddings but he just wanted a big party and Nami by his side and he knew Zoro would be happy as long as he married Sanji.

Zoro laid in one of the bunks with Sanji sprawled on top of him deep asleep. They were going to be pulling up in Salem, Massachusetts for Halloween.

Taking a trip around the states had taken a bit of convincing on Luffy's part but in reality they were all weak to Luffy's whims. And they had been in the best position at the time for a long road trip. The settlement money had come in and they did need a break. The only travel for most of them was on the missions and that was stressful to say the least. This, aside from the times Zoro tried to drive and was strongly denied and the time Luffy had been given the wheel only to get them lost and then somehow stumbled on a buffet that they were later kicked out of, had been great. And even the buffet thing was funny it wasn't the first time he had been thrown out with Luffy.

Zoro felt the rock of the bunk and the sound of air breaks as the RV stopped. He looked out the window to the morning sun and saw a town that Halloween took over. Unlit jack-o-lanterns were place all along the street, witch cut outs and other witch decorations were placed in the shop windows and purple lights galore hung from trees. There were a lot of black cats as well as ghosts and zombie décor.

He shook Sanji awake and tried to hide his smile at the cute look the sleepy cook gave him as he blinked awake.

After that they all had breakfast at a witch themed diner then Chopper found an air brush artist and begged them all to get their faces painted. Brook said they should all get black and white skulls like day of the dead where upon it was agreed. After Brook's third skull joke Zoro thought it was his plan as soon as he saw a skull was an option. When the sun rose high in the sky they began to break off.

Nami and Sanji went off shopping while Chopper, Usopp and Luffy made it their goal to eat as many sweets as possible. Robin roped Franky and Jimbei into a history tour. She had always found the macabre and dark insanity of the witch trials interesting. Brook found a street musician and he was lost in his own world.

Zoro didn't feel like doing any of that. He checked his charge on his phone and found it full. He picked a direction and started walking. It was time to get lost and see where fate took him.

Fate as it seemed wasn't all that interested today. Zoro did manage to find the witch trial grave yard and he would tell Robin about it if she didn't already see it. He found an ice cream place that made green tea ice cream that he thought itwas delicious though not as good as Sanji's but it came close.

As he wandered more it seemed fate found something to point him to. It was a small church that had people in costume getting married. There was a small line but he waited and poked his head inside, even the preacher was in costume. Zoro smirked he didn't believe in any god, he believed in people, and if even the preacher was relaxed enough to do weddings in costume then it seemed like a good place.

He waited around until the last couple said their I do's then approached the preacher. "Do you do weddings for anyone?"

The preacher was of average height with a small pot belly. He was being respectful of his position and the church by dressing up but keeping it tame. He wore a full zoot suit were the coat tails almost touched the floor. He gave a big grin. "As long as everyone is of age, not related and consenting then yes."

"What about same sex couples?" Zoro asked.

The preacher laughed. "God made us all son. Love and marriage is just a part of who we are. So yes even same sex couples. Now if you want it legal you have to go down two blocks and get a marriage license first but I'm hear all day."

"Great." Zoro replied. "I'll be back."

How Zoro managed to find his lost nakama so quickly was beyond him but he did. As he walked back to what he hoped was the square where the RV was he found them. The only words he offered were, "I have a surprise for Sanji follow me."

He found Nami and Sanji resting on a bench with multiple shopping bags around their feet. Zoro sidled up next to his cook and squatted down looking up into beautiful blue eyes. "Hi Love."

"Hi Love. Hey everyone." Sanji said. Murmurs of greeting went around the group.

Zoro took one of Sanji's hands and blushed as he thought of what he was going to ask. "So… you asked me what I want for my birthday and I know what it is."

Based off the embarrassed look on his Marimo's face Sanji thought it might be a weird sex thing. "What do you want?"

"I found a little church and the preacher is doing weddings in costume even and he said he'll marry us. I know its spur of the moment and all but that's kind of what we do." Zoro blushed even more. He tried to read his lover's reaction and block out the sounds of the others.

Sanji leaned forward and kissed Zoro. He pressed his pale forehead to the tan one. "Let's do it."

Luffy took in the scene of his friends. On one hand he thought about waiting and giving them their special time but on the other hand he saw his amazing Nami looking at him with a bit of pleading. He bent down to Zoro and whispered in his ear asking if it was alright. Of course his friend agreed. "Nami would you like to get married today?" Luffy asked.

He was rewarded by her jumping up from the bench and throwing herself in his arms pressing kisses all over his face.

The process of getting marriage licenses was easy. It was a matter of filling out applications and showing ID. The information was entered into the computer then they were handed their license.

Sanji had been caught up in the moment and excitement but he began to hesitate. He still wanted to marry Zoro more than anything but he thought Zeff would be there when he did. He pulled his fiancé soon to be husband to the side. "Hey um… I still want to marry you but… my old man is gonna kill me."

"Heh." Zoro started. "I have a solution to that. I taught him how to use Facetime for a few reasons but we can call him and he can still see it. And I know you want a big wedding we can still do that when we get home."

"Thanks for thinking ahead and including my old man. Yes I want a big wedding how could I not and reasons…."

Zoro blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do I explain some of it? Well first I was trying to learn to cook a few things but I didn't want you to see but you're always there it seems. I also wanted him to help me pick out a ring for you but he's always busy. And here's the creeper part when we first got back I would call him so he could turn the phone and I could make sure you were alright without making you angry."

Sanji sighed. He understood. Most of them had been a bit paranoid about not knowing where the others were. "Not anymore right?"

"No."

"Good." Sanji said. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

The group followed the streets down until they came to the small church. When they walked in the door the preacher stood up from the pew and greeted them. "You came back and brought a bunch of people with ya. Great it's always nice to have your loved ones there for ya."

They explained that two couples were getting married and the preacher agreed. They called Zeff on Facetime and Robin held the phone close so he could watch. Sanji and Zoro took their place at the front of the alter first with their friends gathered around them. The preacher said the typical words then followed with their vows. Both men said a loud and happy I do. The preacher then asked if they wanted to say their own vows. Sanji looked to Zoro and nodded.

"Zoro you have given me so much since they day we met. You brought me love and amazing friends. You make me feel loved more than I even thought possible. You accept me and all that I am and all that I have done. You are my best friend and my happiness. You're the calm in my storm. I may complain sometimes and get on your nerves but I'll try to be the best husband and what you deserve. I promise I will always love you." Sanji wiped a few tears away from his face and held tight to Zoro's hand.

Zoro was smiling at Sanji all through his vows. His beloved had come along way from the guarded man who believed he didn't deserve to be loved. "I know I don't say it enough but your cooking is the best I have even tasted and to me its home." He saw Sanji smile brightly, it wasn't well known but the most meaningful way to compliment the man was to compliment his cooking. "You talked about all the things I've done for you but you brought a light and passion to my life. You're the perfect person for me. I'll always be there for you and I know you'll always be there for me. I promise I'll always love you too."

They were pronounced husband and husband and kissed amide the cheers of their friends.

Luffy and Nami took their place next. The preacher went through the usual ceremony and after their I do's asked if they wanted to say their own vows. Luffy nodded. He turned to Nami and held out of hand with his pinky up. "Forever?"

Nami encircled his pinky with hers. "Forever." They pinky swore their lives together.

Later that day they held a party in a bar and partied and danced the night away.

"But Nami it's a feast!" Luffy complained as he ran ahead of her and went to the next house. Zoro watched their antics. They had heard of a Navajo Feast day and Luffy insisted they had to come. It was held on a reservation in the middle of the desert in New Mexico. The houses were similar looking and the people were welcoming.

Zoro watched his nakama and the sometimes overwhelmed looks the Navajo gave them. Brook had managed to talk to every woman and kept trying to bring out his violin. Franky was alternating between trying to join in with the music using his guitar and doing home repairs. Usopp was telling a group of children stories his latest was about his run in with a skin walker who Zoro knew was a wolf in a zoo. Chopper had been following the medicine man around asking questions and learning about desert herbs. Robin was talking to the Elders about their customs and the meaning behind their dances. Jimbei was studying the ceremonial headdresses and trying to copy the dances. Luffy was running from house to house eating with Nami on his heels laughing even as she tried to stop him.

And his husband… Zoro still couldn't get over that… his husband was trying and failing to help the women cook. He had been kicked out of fifteen houses so far. It didn't stop him from trying. Zoro knew they would be back later with groceries for all the houses to make up for what they ate. It was just Sanji's way.

Zoro looked around. He had a cold beer in hand with amazing scenery everywhere he looked and his loved ones were having fun. Yep he thought his life is perfect.

 **Again I just want to say thanks for reading!**

 **A few notes for future stories. I am working on volume 2 of Surprise. We will see more kids and a slightly older Ren. I can't wait. Also I have an idea for Zoro and Sanji owning a pub together but after a crash Zoro is paralyzed and it brings them from friends to lovers. There will be disabled cats based off real cats I met and drama.**


End file.
